Love's War
by PyrusAngel
Summary: In this ulterate universe the city of Bayville is plaged by a 5 year war between two rival mutant gangs with only the iron gates of the Xavier Insitute protecting the humans. But will one chance meeting start to bring the end of this war into sight?
1. Prologue

Pyrus: Okay so here's the cracked up story I wrote for the National Write a Book Month, so let me tell you that you should never slack off and write it in the last two weeks! I don't even remember writing the 7th and on chapters so i'm right now proff reading them so Cross fingers. Most unkonwn character pictures on profile and I know its Wolf Cub not Wolf Child. Never got a chance to fix it so I just left it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. But it would be cool if i did.

**Prologue**

Bayville had once been considered the best place for humans and mutants to live, but not anymore. Not since the war had begun. You see Bayville has always been plagued by mutants ever since the beginning of the mutants vs humans back in the year 2012 when mutations first began around the world. Now its 2202 and mutants and humans are finally at peace around the world, though this excludes the city of Bayville, which has been plagued by a mutant against mutant war for the past five.

This crazy war between the Brotherhood and the Sirens had plagued the city to the point that the only safe house was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters home of the X-men. Though the two rival groups raged their war across the city limits and its surrounding homes, life continued here at the Institute for those with in her iron gates.

Xavier had long ago at the first signs of war arranged it with Mayor Kelly to have all humans moved into the comforts of the campus's dorm houses. The human population of roughly 250 thousand was then relocated into the sixteen dorm houses that were scattered around the School's lavish grounds, while the X-men themselves were kept within the main mansion.

Schooling and hospital needs were all with in the mansion's main floors, which were opened to mutant and human students alike, while food was brother in by jet for everyone and anyone with in the school's grounds. Xavier had even doubled his X-men forces in a way to show the humans that not only were they going to keep them safe, but they were going to keep their homes safe from the main fighting.

This had been the way things had gone for the past two years and no one had questioned it. Here they were safe, while out there... well out there things were slowly falling apart. Five long years of fighting will bring that kind of feeling as building give way and streets even begin to crack. And this is where our story beings in these dark times one finds it hard to see the light at the tunnel, but a rose can grow just about anywhere it wants, too.

French:

Bon Dieu- Good Lord

Cachette- hideout

Chere- Dear

Chat- Cat

Chaton- Kitten

créature- creature

Deux- two

Dirigeant- Leader

Filer- Shadow

Fille- girl

Filles- girls

fort dirigé- Hard headed

Homme- Man

mon- my

Petit- small

Président- President

professeur_- _Teacher

Quatre- Four

rat de rivière- River Rat

une- one

Russian:

Старший брат- Big Brother

Litle один - little one

Rерой - Hero

Italian:

Buono Signore- Good Lord

The Pack Name meanings:

Bjomolf- Bear wolf (Norse): the red one (F)

Nuntis- The Sun-Wolf (Latin): the tan one (M)

Wulfsige- Wolf of Peace: the white one (F)

Ulfang- Wolf Fang: the black one (M)

Character Lists

Humans:

Girls: Rachel, Diane, Alice, Britteny, April

Boys: Robert, Ron, Harold, Trent, Jacob, Dalton, Edward, Damen, Miko, Zack, Jake, Paul

Mansion (X-men) - Colossus (Piotr), Wolverine (Logan), Trance (Hope), Lexa (X-23), Nightcrawler (Kurt), *Gambit (Remy), Pixie, Magik (Illyana), Cyclops (Scott Summers), Iceman (Bobby), Angel (Warren), Wolf Child (Nicholas), Nocturne (Talia), Forge, Thunderbird (John), Cable, Emma Frost, Havok (Alex Summers), Kid Omega (Quentin Quite), Loa, Quill IV (Max), Surge II (Noriko), Multiple Man (Jamie), Elixir (Joshua Foley), Tag (Brain), Astrid (Bloom), Bruiser (Molly), Tracy (Star Shot), Alice (Moon Star)

Brotherhood- *Wild Child (Kyle), Quicksilver, Magneto, Cannonball (Sam), Sunspot (Roberto), Vulcan (Gabriel Summers), *Icarus (Jay), Lupo, *Pyro (John), Juggernaut, Chrome, Deadpool, Foxbat, Gladiator (Kallark), Grizzly (Theodore), Harpoon (Kodiak), Kylun (Colin), *Longshot (Exiles), Blob, Toad, *Avalanche (Lance), Rusty (Russell), *Sabretooth, Talkback (Chase), *Warpath (James), Whiteout, Washout (John), Wraith (John Wraith), X-Treme (Neramani), Blackbird (Barnell)

Siren members- Rogue, Magma, Jean Gray, Shadowcat, Boom Boom, Mirage (Danielle), Dust, Dazzler, Wolfsbane (Rahne), Lupa and pack, Polaris (Lorna), Scarlet Witch (Wanda), Sage (Tessa), Jubilee, Dragoness (Tamara), Domino, Fire Star, Marrow, Outlaw (Inez), Petra, Siryn (Theresa), Skids (Sally), Sister Grimm (Nico), Spider-Woman (Jessica), Storm (Ororo), Tarot (Marie-Ange), Vertigo, Wind Dancer (Sofia), Feral, Bridy, Black Queen (Ms. Steed)


	2. Chapter 1

Pyrus: yup so here we go and hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing but the cracked up ideas.

**Chapter 1**

OVER the past five years Piotr and the other older X-men had gotten accustom to their day to day life. Each day they would wake up and teach at the classes for either mutants, humans, and in some cases both. Then after that days classes they would eat before heading out into the city into the most heavily home populated areas and begin the patrol to ward off the rival gangs.

Though each member seemed to have his favorite way to scare off the ruffians though the contrast between male and female members exceedingly large. Wolverine with his adamantium claws and over all scariness in general. I swear there isn't a person in this world that is immune to that man's scary face. Nightcrawler just by scaring them, but if that didn't work then he would simply bamphed them on to the top of very tall building and threaten to drop them. Multiple Man well he never liked guns so he settled for just beating the poor people up to a bloody pulp.

Cyclops and Havok well any guy who can shot rays from his eyes or his hands has a huge sign over his head that says "Stay away from me or die". Both brothers unfortunately had this problem as they walked the streets during patrol. Bobby well he had a nasty habit of leaving people in an ice cocoon on the sides of a buildings. Needless to say many ran from him after the first year. Cable well like any mentally unsound person who was handed a gun he just like to have target practice with the gangs. Thankfully his weapons were always on stun or the war would have ended after its first six months. Me? Well many can't get past seeing me metaling up, and if they did. Well a bloody pulp usually woks for me.

Now that you have experienced the mens way to fight witness the ladies. Magik, my sister, has been call a devil on more then one occasion so no surprise that she likes to put silly spells on her opponents. Emma Frost like knocking her enemies out mentally before relocating them on top of rather tall building stripped of their clothes to just their undergarments. Loa likes playing hide and seek with Nocturne while on patrol so the two double team enemies to the point that the poor person doesn't know what hit them, in most cases it was an innocent wall. Surge on the other hand has shocked men out of their socks without even touching them making her a force to be feared while out on the streets.

Today though something was different in the air around the mansion. Something that he couldn't put his finger on since he truthfully didn't know what it was. Apparently Piotr hadn't been the only one who felt the strangeness hanging in the air for Wolf Child, Nicholas, was staking around the mansion, in his rich red-ish brown wolf form, while Nocturne, Talia, and Pixie stayed close by him. Their usual carefree giggles were strangely absent as they walked by with one hand firmly wrapped in Nicholas' fur, though the strangeness didn't end there.

When Piotr walked into the kitchen he was met with not the normal gruff 'Hey Tin Man' that usually came from Wolverine's corner of the room, and when Piotr looked into the corner he was surprised to see it strangely empty. As he turned to look at the other occupants of the room Piotr noticed that they all seemed to be on edge for some reason.

"Kurt. Vhat is it dat me has missed?" Piotr asked his Russian accent mixing with his English, as he grabbed the blue demon boy's wrist as he walked into the room.

"Vell." Kurt began before looking around the room and then whispered into Piotr's ear, "Last night somevne snuck onto the campus."

"_Wow no wonder everyone's on edge."_ Piotr thought.

"Was dis person stopped?" he asked a twinge of worry in his voice when he noticed that Illyana, Magik, was absent from the room as well as the Professor.

"Ya. Logan caught him just outside the south wing, near Talia and Illyana's room. He's now with Logan and the Professor in da Professor's office" Kurt said the fur on the back of his neck stand up at the fact that the intruder had been outside his sister's room, Talia.

Piotr felt the same rage that Kurt had since Illyana had too been in that room when this intruder had snuck by. Piotr was about to turn and continue to find his sister when a voice spoke up.

" _Piotr? " _the voice was jolted Piotr from his former thoughts.

"_Yes Professor?" _Piotr then thought to the physic that had tapped into his brain waves to talk to him privately.

" _Can you please come to my office? Illyana would like to see you. "_ The Professor explained before leaving Piotr's mind.

Piotr sighed at the knowledge that Illyana was fine and well and safe with the Professor. Piotr then turned around grabbing an apple before exiting the room and heading to the Professor's study. Along the way he was ambushed by Talia, who had ported on top of his head.

"Talia....." Piotr growled playful at the giggling girl atop his head.

"Hehehe, MORNING!!" she yelled as she bet over my head so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Yes, dear one, it is morning, but I must be seeing Illyana about last night." Piotr said as he patted her head with his large hand before adding, "and ya brother would like ta see ya."

"K," she sang before porting hopeful to the kitchen to be with her brother.

Piotr continued down the hall until he arrived at the Professor's study. As he was about to knock on the door, it was unexpectedly thrown open. Before he knew it he had been glomped by a rather hyper Illyana, who was smiling up at him giggling happily.

"Piotr!!!!" She yelled before burying her face into the crook of his neck happily.

"Hello, Illyana it is good to see you too." Piotr said a smile stretching across his face as he patted her soft blonde hair.

"Tin Man get in here." Came a deep growling voice from with in the room.

"_Yup that's Logan alright._" Piotr thought as he walked into the room, Illyana still hanging around his neck.

"Good Morning Piotr." the Professor said with his usual smile on his face as he motioned for Piotr to take a seat in one of the rather comfortable armchairs before the Professor's desk.

As Piotr walked forward and took the offered seat taking the time to detach Illyana from his neck, before placing her on his lap so that her back was to his chest. It was only then that Piotr noticed the strange man sitting in the other chair to his right.

This man had dark chestnut brown hair that came to just about his ear, but what had freaked Piotr the most was that the man's eyes were blood red irises on a black canvas. The man's choice in cloths was also foreign to Piotr. He wore long dark blue jeans that had been tucked into a pair of dark brown boots. The man also wore a long sleeved, dark purple button up shirt while a long tan trench coat completed his look.

"Piotr this is Mr. Remy LeBeau. He has just recently flipped sides from the Brotherhood to the X-men." the Professor explained after seeming the flash of dislike in Piotr's eyes.

"Then why was he at my room last night?" Illyana asked harshly her Russian accent adding to her hash tone.

"Illyana...." Piotr scolded her before looking back at the Professor, anticipating answer to his sister's question.

"Remy had just been try'n ta find da Professor's office here." Remy said in a thick Cajun accent.

Piotr still didn't like the man but he understood the mistake since the Professor's office was only a few windows away from Illyana's room. Piotr then heard a loud grunt from Logan who still stood by the door.

"Blue People, stop listen in." Logan growled while opening the door causing Talia and Kurt to fall face first throw the door and on to the carpet.

"Sorrvy Professor ve just wanted ta know hiz name…" Talia said after she ported from the floor appearing seconds later perched on the edge of the Professor's desk.

"I know dear one, but next time do not be afraid to just knock. Piotr. Logan. I believe it is time for your patrol now." The Professor said as he looked from the girl on his desk to the two elder X-men in the room.

Piotr with a sigh lifted Illyana from his lap before standing and placing her back in the chair. He then turned and left the room, Logan a few steps behind him. As the two made their way to the main gates they came across a worried Wolf Child who quickly followed them.

"Kid, you really wanta come?" Logan asked as they finally reached the iron gates that separated the mansion from the chaos of the city.

Piotr opened the heavy iron gate just as Wolf Child took off toward the city. The two men just shrugged before heading to their assigned patrol areas. Wolverine to the North sector, Wolf Child to the South, while Piotr made his was toward the East sector.

THE winds howled a deathly reminder that this wasn't a drill nor was it a dream. Kitty slunk into a near by shadow, pausing for a few seconds, while Lockheed attempted to join her. They had just escaped a Brotherhood hideout in the center of town, barely making it to the East sector without being scene. Granted the fact that she was currently wearing her black Siren uniform helped a lot, along with the fact that her hair had been tied into a ponytail also helped.

"Lockheed. HURRY!" Kitty called to the alien dragon in a harsh whisper.

"Aww what's your hurry...pretty Kitty??" asked a gruff voice behind her as its owner curled his finger in her ponytail.

Kitty jumped at the sudden voice and was about to bolt when the said man turned her around and slammed her into the wall. The man snarled as she wiggled beneath him that was until he pinned her hips with his own hip. Kitty whined and closed her eyes as the man leaned in closer to her, She could smell his oily long dirty blond hair as it hung in between their faces hiding his angry dark brown eyes from her view.

"I should punish you right here for running away!!" The man growled angrily while his free hand grabbed her upper thigh, which he proceeded to dig his claw like nails into.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Kitty screamed as his nails clawed downward cutting through her uniform and skin all at the same time.

PIOTR'S thoughts were interrupted when a sudden scream rang out through the Eastern sector just a few blocks ahead of him. His insides for some reason tightened, while the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He metaled up while racing toward the noise. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a gray object flying away from the scene and deeper into the Eastern sector, but all thoughts of what the thing had been were soon a distant memory when he turned into an ally way.

There on the ground before him was a girl. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that had been tangled and pulled as if she had been in a fight. Her cloths were torn to the point that he could see everything, though it seemed that someone or something had tried to drag a tattered blanket over her lower body.

Piotr rushed to the girl's side when a growl was heard behind him, the tall metal, Russian, nineteen year old turned just in time to see a man pouncing toward him. The man had a long wild mane of dirty blond hair and feral looking brown eyes that had locked onto Piotr's own sapphire blue ones. He wore tiger print pants and that was basically it. Piotr hadn't needed three guess to figure out who its man was.

"Sabretooth..." he growled just as the man is about the jump him.

"YEAH! NOW SCAT TI...." but Sabretooth never finished his insult for he was tackled from the left by a large brown object.

Piotr leaned forward to see Sabretooth and Wolf Child wrestling on the ground. Wolf Child was currently in his in between phase between human and wolf making him look every much like what a werewolf man might look like at the full moon.

Piotr didn't waste time for he knew all to well what Sabretooth wanted. Piotr turned and gathered the limp girl in his arms, taking extra measures to keep the blanket securely around her body. Piotr was amazed at the fact that the girl fit like a puzzle piece in just one of his arms, while her head rested in the crook of his neck. With a last glance over his shoulder at the fight Piotr began racing back to the mansion, while hitting his transmitter to call for help.

"Go ahead Piotr?" came Cyclops' voice through the X-men patch on Piotr's chest.

"East Sector. I was attacked by Sabretooth after I found the wounded girl. Wolf Child is still fighting and needs help!" Piotr called out as he ran.

"I'm on my way now..." Logan's voice called from the communicator just as Piotr came to the south side of the mansion.

"Understood. Were sending Angel as back up. Piotr. Talia is at the gates waiting for you." Cyclops explained.

The communicator went silent just as Piotr came up to the gates, which like Cyclops had said opened by the little blue girl who had been sitting in a near by tree. Talia then ported onto Piotr's back like a monkey before porting Piotr and the girl down into the med lab where Beast was waiting for them.

"Goodness...As my dear friend Wolverine would say, 'That be Sabretooth's work.' Come. Come, my dear Russian friend bring her right over hear." Beast said before rushing Piotr and his package into one of the more permanent rooms, while Talia ported to tell the others.

THE smell of blood was over welling as Wolverine turned onto the side street where Wolf Child had attacked Sabretooth. He wasn't at all surprised to see the injured boy lying on the sidewalk in a large pool of blood as well as blood splattered up the walls and across the road. The only up side was that he could tell that most of the blood wasn't the kid's.

Walking cautiously up to the befallen boy Wolverine's sensitive ears picked up the low threatening growl that came from the crumpled bloody mass. With a sigh Wolverine sheathed his claws before kneeling beside the growling mutant.

"Okay kid. The hunt be over." He stated calmly in his deep gruff voice.

Wolverine watched as the boy's muscles relaxed and he passed out from fatigue. Only then did Logan stand and hoist the injured Wolf Child on to his shoulder fireman style, before trudging up the road toward the mansion.

"_Dam, kid did a number on the good for nothing old man."_ Logan thought as he followed the blood path Sabretooth had left behind.

The path went about half way up the road from the main battle zone before rearing right heading for the west sector. The blood path had thinned to nothing, but a few drops here and there, but Logan knew that the opponent wasn't to far head. Logan then rained in his hunt and brought his attention back to Wolf Child.

"_Another time."_ Logan told himself before returning his attention to the task ahead of him.

Unbeknown to Logan a gray object flew above him toward the heart of the East Sector landing with a soft 'thump' on the hidden front step of a black building with in a set of several tall walls. The alien then proceeded to scratch on the door until the large black adamantium door slid open allowing the creature access to the home.

Pyrus: So there's the first chapter R & R and tell me how it was. See prologe for all French and other language terms I might have thrown in, and for Character lists and such.


	3. Chapter 2

Pyrus: So here we go again! Time for the 2nd chapter Enjoy! And Sorry not much I can dfo with the format it all got squished between my computer and Fanfic. SORRY!!!

Disclaimer: We all know Mavel (well I guess Disney) owns them, and do I look or write like Mavel, cause I'll tell you one thing I can't even draw!

**Chapter 2**

ONCE the two men had walked into the room Piotr wasn't surprised to see Emma Frost waiting beside the med bed for the girl in his arms. Piotr reluctantly walked up to the bedside and gently laid the girl upon the pure white sheets, which clashed nicely with her dark chocolate brown hair. As soon as he was done Emma quickly rushed him and Beast out of the room so she could dress the poor girl. Only after Beast heard the lock slide into place behind them did he turn to Piotr.

"The Professor will be waiting for you in his office. I suggest you go quickly, my friend." Beast said before exiting to his office, which was to the right of the girl's medical room.

Piotr just sighed before heading to the Professor's office, which was up one floor from the basement med lab. As Piotr walked he felt a pang of fear of leaving the girl alone. The feeling only got worse once up on the main floor as a group of girls passed by. The girl in the middle had such similar hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail which swung lightly from side to side as she walked down the hall, though Piotr had a feeling his mystery girl didn't had clear blue eyes like that girl. It was then that Piotr arrived at the front professor's door, which was open signaling him to just go in.

"Professor? You wanted to see I." Piotr asked as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes…I want to know exactly what happened when you found the girl." The Professor asked as he turned to face Piotr instead of the window.

And so Piotr began explaining how he had followed a scream to the exact spot where the girl lay in a complete mess. He knew that there was no need to continue after that for the Professor was seeing it all directly from Piotr's memory.

"What worries me is that gray object that you saw. It didn't look human or mutant..." The Professor murmured as Piotr took a seat in an armchair that sat before the Professor's desk.

"No, Professor. Not unless human or mutants are two feet long and can fly." Piotr answered.

The Professor sat back in his chair looking at the ceiling, while Piotr was left to wait for his elder's thoughts to clear. Though before this had completed the Professor's computer monitor flashed to life to show Emma Frost standing before the med lab camera. Emma's platinum blonde hair hanging straight and stiff around her face framing it.

"Professor, I just finished the physical exams." Emma said in her normal icy tone.

"What have you found?" the Professor asked while turning toward the monitor, while Piotr stood to lean over the desk to get his own view of the screen.

"Besides the fact that she has many bruises that are associated with rape. As well as a fractured wrist, along with deep burns on each of her wrists, they look like electrical burns. I also found deep claw marks on both upper thighs, shoulders, stomach, and other more sensitive areas of the female body." Emma said simplifying it a little for Piotr's case, but he knew a little o well what she was saying.

"_She had been raped and by the sound of it, it had been continuous for a year or two now. While being shocked by some strange thing that had caused the burns around her wrists."_ Piotr thought letting a feral growl escape his lips as he looked at the sleeping form behind Emma.

The girl lying on the bed, her porcelain skin flawless and chocolate fanned out around her beautiful face. It was then that his attention was brought to Emma who sat beside the girl. Emma was staring calmly at the screen though something in her eyes unsettled Piotr.

"Well you see... You know... How about I show you." Emma said before walking over to the girl, motioning for the camera to follow her, while it did.

Piotr held back a growl as he watched Emma turn the girl so that the base of her neck was facing the camera. Piotr's jaw dropped when his eyes landed on an intricate butterfly tattoo. The tattoo was of an outlined Fairy Butterfly tattoo, but this isn't what shocked Piotr. It had been the fact that the butterfly was outlined in black ink, while the butterfly's body, head, the inner part of the wings, and spotted parts on the wings had been colored with dark purple ink.

"She's....She's a Siren for sure!!" Piotr chocked out.

"Yes, but Professor I don't know her exact rank or her name. Though Hank tells me that the black ink does prove that she is of the center circle." Emma said as she began rolling the girl over, back into her original position.

"Thank you Emma. This is very useful." the Professor said, just before a knock was heard on the door on Emma's side of the line.

"Oh one sec Professor." Emma said before disappearing from the screen.

"Professor may I see the Siren Files??" Piotr asked now standing up straight as the Professor turned to look at him.

"Of course." the Professor said absentmindedly before reaching into his desk pulling out a pack of pink paper, which he handed off to Piotr.

As Piotr began looking through the photo's of the known Siren members, he began mentally checking them off, while the Professor turned back to the monitor to await Emma's return.

"_Feral? No, not that one. Dazzler? No, she was a blonde now a days. Jubilee? No her hair couldn't have grown that fast. Siryn? No she had red hair. AHH there might be one. Tarot......Na not the same face at all. Though it may be Sister Grimm...." _But before Piotr could think of a reason it couldn't be Sister Grimm the Professor broke his train of thought.

"What do you think Piotr. Is she there?" The Professor asked his face frowning slightly.

"I can't be sure, but none of these pictures look like her." Piotr said closing the packet and setting in on the Professor's desk.

The Professor sighed before turning his chair around and gliding over to the window behind him. The minutes passed slowly while the Professor thought things over in his mind. Suddenly just when Piotr was about to ask the Professor something the other man turned and faced the younger Russian.

"Piotr have you heard the story of the Shadow Ninja?" the Professor asked arching an eyebrow which only emphasized his curiosity.

"No, sir." Piotr said as he leaned back in hair chair.

"Its not that old of a story, but....It goes something like this." The Professor began.

"At the beginning of the war there use to be a lady mutant about 15 that use to dress in complete black from head to toe. She use to be called the Shadowcat for all those who saw her also saw a strange grey creature following her, which was the exact size and shape of a cat. She had been the reason many thought the war would end quickly."

"What happened to her Professor." Piotr asked after the elder had paused.

"Well we don't know for sure. As I said it was an odd sort of myth, though I believe I might have found someone who can bring a final view to this myth." The Professor stated just as the large ornate doors behind Piotr opened to revival Remy.

"Ya paged _mon _Professor?" Remy said before stepping into the room.

"Yes, Remy. Please come in and have a seat." The Professor said motioning the newbie into the room.

The Cajun man nodded curtly before turning and closing the door behind him. Remy then sauntered over to the chair beside Piotr and flopped down into it. His strange red on black eyes darted between Piotr the Professor and the bright pink packet on the desk between the two.

"Remy, just so we make this clear to Piotr. You were part of the Center Circle within the Brotherhood. Correct?" the Professor asked looking into Remy's red on black eyes without blinking.

"Yes." Remy said pulling down the left sleeve of his light brown trench coat to show Piotr his Brotherhood tattoo.

The tattoo covered the man's entire upper arm from a few inches below the shoulder to just a few inches above his elbow. The tattoo depicted a black inked hooded cobra that had its fangs opened as it came over a black skull. The strange part of the tattoo was the snake's tongue was a purple-ish black color, which clashed nicely with the bright white fangs. The snake also had bright neon purple eyes that seemed to glare into a person's soul causing a chill to run down Piotr's spine. The skull hadn't helped the fact either, since it's eyes were a pale yellow that helped the creepiness of the tattoo's over all look.

"Yes. Well Remy while you were in the Brotherhood, did anyone mention a war hostage? A girl who was part of the Siren's inner circle?" the Professor asked pulling Piotr from his thoughts and back to reality.

"…Yes." Remy said casting his eyes downward toward his arm of his chair, while pulling his trench coat sleeve up.

"Da _fille_'s name was Shadowcat. Well at least dat's what we' all called her. She was a _petit_ thing though she was certainly _fort dirigé_ like da bull. Da Crazy Child had us all break her into her new surroundings. Dough da toothy tiger liked ta do dat da most. Ha dey'll know Remy left it was his turn taday'z…." Though Remy never got to finish that thought.

Nether the Cajun or the wise Professor noticed when Piotr moved, but one second he was sitting calmly in his chair and the next he had Remy pinned to that wall. Piotr's hand closed around Remy's neck tightly causing Remy to cough roughly.

"You'll. NEVER. Touch. Her. AGAIN." Piotr whispered in a horse threatening voice into Remy's ear, while chocking the poor Cajun.

"PIOTR. Enough!" the Professor said sternly causing Piotr to remove his hand allowing the Cajun man to slide to the floor.

Though the giant man was called back the look of pure hatred still played in his steely bright blue eyes. Remy stood soon after Piotr had turned to return to his seat. The Professor tried to stop Remy from moving but Remy held up a hand stopping the elder mutant before looking back at Piotr.

"_Homme_…I never have touched the _chaton fille_. Everyday one of us is sent down ta watch da girl, but since Remy's not dere dell know I helped her escape. She been in dere for way to long with a bunch of perverts. Da little _filer créature _seemed real happy to see her, too." Remy said before standing and taking his seat once again.

Piotr's muscles relaxed a little after Remy had said that, the monster inside of his which had attacked seemed to curl up and recede back into its cave still craving blood spill. With a deep breath Piotr calmed his body the rest of the way till it was as if his out burst hadn't happened. The Professor had just returned to his desk when a howl of pain echoed through out the house.

"EMMA!!" The Professor said turning to the screen to see a dazed Wolf Child on top of her.

"I GOT IT CHUCK!" Came a voice off screen before the screen it self went black just as Logan ran and tried to pull the injured wolf off of the blond mutant

"Piotr!!!" The Professor yelled but the said Russian was already out the door and on his way down.

Piotr's mind raced while he ran to the med lab barely noticing when Cyclops and and Bobby joined him. Piotr burst through the med lab doors ready for a blood battle to save both of his fellow X-men. The Russian was prepared to see Emma bleeding heavily while Wolverine fought Wolf Child's feral wolf form around the girl now known as Kitty's bed, but this wasn't the sight that met his eyes.

It the large room Piotr saw Beast rushing around taking care of the wounded Emma who had been relocated to one of the temporary bedside within the large room. When the three arrived Beat looked up and pointed to Kitty's long term room, which had the door closed.

"Best be careful he's attacking anything that attempts to go in." Beast said before moving around to another bed.

On a few beds over from Emma sat Logan, who grunted when Beast patted the nasty looking claw marks across Logan's chest with alcohol attempting to help the healing process. Cyclopes and Bobby relaxed at the sight of both living comrades, but Piotr on the other hand continued to the closed door in front of him.

Piotr began metaling up as he walked, which caught Logan's attention as always though the Canadian didn't voice his caution to the Russian but sat back and watched, ready to jump at the first sign of trouble. As Piotr came to the door he noted the smeared blood that now decorated the normally white door, but none the less he reached out and grabbed the doorknob. As if on cue a loud growl came from the opposite side of the door though Piotr opened the door.

Though the attack never happened, Wolf Child never attacked he just turned tail and jumped onto the bed Kitty sat with her back propped up by multiple pillows. She smiled lightly as the large red-ish brown wolf walked up along her legs and then collapsed beside her so that his head lay on her upper thighs. Kitty then began stroking Nicholas' head soothing the wolf who coughed in contentment, though his ears were still cocked to where Piotr stood. Piotr then sighed and metaled down as to not scare the girl.

"Nick, I swear ya need na calm down." Piotr said in a loud-ish whisper knowing all to well that the wolf could hear him.

"Oh! Hello, who are you? Wolf Child seems to like you. He kicked the other out earlier." Kitty said now looking up at Piotr as he took a seat in a near by desk chair that sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm Piotr and the only reason the over sized dog over there hasn't killed my yet is cause he knows that I was the who saved ya and brought ya here." Piotr said before looking from the dog to her.

Piotr froze at the sight before him. Her face was so pale that it contrasted greatly with her light brown hair and her matching light brown eyes, though he thought they would look even better if they were smiling. _"She's so thin..."_ Piotr noted as well before he looked around the room. It was mainly in shambles to the point that he was sure the Professor wasn't going to be happy with Wolf Child.

The camera lay in pieces, while the floor tiles lay in large or small chunks all around the room. On top of it all there was blood from one corner of the room to the other, which all lead to the rather large pool of blood in the center of the room. It was only then that Piotr noted that the bed that Kitty sat on was the only part of the room that hadn't been touched.

" _Well that means he hasn't lost it. Thank you Piotr. _" the Professor's voice said in his head.

"Your welcome." Piotr said aloud before he could catch him self.

"Ex-Excuses me??" Kitty asked looking up at him while her hand still stroked Nicholas' head.

"Oh...Sorry its just... I was talking to the Professor. He would like to met you, though we didn't know how Nick would take it, but now that I'm here the Professor is confident he can come and join us now." Piotr explained while he stood and strode to the door to allow the Professor to come in.

Just as Piotr had touched the door Wolf Child was up and growling, his legs straddled Kitty's as if trying to protect her, even though he himself was injured. Piotr just rolled his eyes and ignored the youngster's warning and opened the door welcoming the Professor into the demolished room.

"Nicholas. That will be all." the Professor stated in his commanding voice, which caused the wolf to lie down and relax almost instantly.

"Wow." Kitty whispered before casting her eyes down to the ground.

"Hello Kitty. My name is Professor Xavier and I welcome you to the X-men mansion and strong hold during these times of war."

"Hello..."Kitty said eyes never looking up at the Professor.

"Dear its quite alright for you to look at me. I won't bit." The Professor said as he moved up next to the bed.

"No...Its just... Well..." Kitty tried to explain.

But the Professor stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the Professor's eyes smiled and her looked at Wolf Child who had returned to his place beside Kitty, his large golden eyes looking from the Professor to Kitty and then back.

" _Piotr could you please open the door for Remy. "_ The Professor asked while he made sure Wolf Child wouldn't bit the poor Cajun.

Piotr did as he was told and opened the door allowing a smirking Cajun into the crowded room. While Piotr closed the door he heard a gasp from behind him and suppressed the growl of warning that almost escaped his throat, though Nick had no trouble with voice his own.

"Gambit?" Kitty said in a breathless voice as Piotr turned to look at the scene before him.

"Oui, Chaton...It'd be Remy." Remy said as he took the girl's tiny hand and kissed her knuckles.

Remy had to pull back only after a few seconds for the fact that Wolf Child nearly took off his head. Once Remy had back away Wolf Child let out another hearty growl, while straddling Kitty's legs once again. This time though the professor didn't reprimand the young mutant Kitty did. The girl pulled the wolf's fluffy tail causing Wolf Child's head to swing around to face her. Kitty then proceeded to tap his nose while scolding him.

"Like be nice. He was like the one who like saved me, silly." Kitty said with a small smile.

Nick whined a little before lying down on top of Kitty's legs head lying between her feet. The Professor and Remy smirked at the girls actions, but the moment was ruined when the door was kicked open while a person came in yelling.

"Gumbo!!" called Logan's gruff voice as the Canadian man came stomping into the room, Beast close behind trying to pull the irrational, adamantium, mutant back out of the room already disheveled room.

"Logan, my friend, I must advise you not too follow through with what you are thinking," Beast rambled as he continued his unsuccessful attempts to pull Logan out of the room.

Remy jumped to the opposite sit of the room cards uncharged, but in hand while the others in the room moved to protect Kitty from the impending battle. Piotr wasn't the first to react when he noticed Kitty shaking like a leaf under the thin white sheets. Nick, still in wolf form, jumped off the bed hackles raised and golden eyes locked in Wolverine's direction. Red-ish brown fur stood on end, while a loud raspy growl traveled out of the pup's throat voicing his warning to the two new additions to the already crowded room.

Piotr had been the second to move, though no one saw him move. One second he was in his seat at the foot of the bed and the next he was hunched over Kitty, with his feet still planted on the opposite side of the bed from the Professor. In that time Piotr had moved he had metaled, the beast inside of him awaking once again to the call of this small girl who was still shaking like a leaf beneath him.

"ENOUGH." the Professor said loudly to over come the sound of Nick and Logan's growing growls.

"Yeah Pup go back to your master. Remember it was I who saved your life." Logan said with a smirk while Nick huffed and trotted back to Kitty's side, while Logan himself turned to face Remy.

Piotr backed off of Kitty to allow the wolf to straddle her legs once again, though the Russian didn't lose his metaled up status. The Professor made quick work of Logan and Remy's current status of wanting to rip the other apart, though this feeling mainly came from Logan. The Professor quickly sent Logan and Beast out of the room and back to the city to help Scott, Cyclops, and Bobby, Iceman with the current patrol. Only after the two left, and Piotr had moved to close the door, while Remy took Piotr's seat at the foot of the bed and Nick calmed down enough to lie down beside Kitty with his head on her lap once again. Only after the people in the room had completely calmed did the Professor turn back to face Kitty.

"Now my dear what was it the you were going to say?" the Professor asked with a warming smile, which seemed to reassure the girl.

Nick at that point lifted his large head from Kitty's lap to look up at Kitty, while at the same time Piotr looked at her. Though he looked at her for a different reason. Piotr looked for signs of worry, fear, and other emotions that would send him into protective mode faster then Nick.

"...Well..." Kitty began with a sigh, "Four years of being beaten and abused....Have caused me to be...skittish around to many men."

Neither of the four men, well three men and wolf, said anything that was until Piotr let an angry a growl pass his lips. Finally metaling down and joining the others around te bed. The Professor finally smiled and nodded before turning to Piotr.

"Piotr, I believe our guest would be much more comfortable in a room not cover in blood." The Professor said before joining Remy at the door, which Remy opened and although he let the Professor lead him out.

"Of Course. Professor." Piotr nodded before approaching the bed.

He was shocked to see Nick stand and jump off the bed to allow Piotr accuse to Kitty, but what had shocked Piotr was the fact that she began to pull away from him while he tried to pick her up.

"Don't worry, Katya, I'd be a friend." Piotr stated with a heart warming smile.

Kitty nodded lightly before allowing him to wrap an arm under her knees and under her shoulders. Piotr then lifted her into his arms so that he carried her bridle style out of the room, Nick at his heels. Piotr then went across the large main room to one of the side hallways to the other long term rooms.

Kitty again had her head rested on the crook of Piotr's neck allowing her breath to trickle his collar bone a little. Once arriving at the new room at the end of the hall Piotr noticed that his calm walking seemed to have lulled the kitten girl to sleep, causing him to chuckle lightly. Nick then stood on his hind legs and opened the doorknob with his mouth before pushing the door open for the Russian and his package.

"Cool trick. Who taught you that one?" Piotr asked softly as they all walked into the new room.

This room was quite larger then the previous one. The room had a desk to his left, a rolly chair beside the bed, a medical bed in te center of the right wall, a smaller cot placed beside the door, and lastly a table on the far side of the room across from the door. Piotr smirked thinking that this room would make the poor girl feel much less like a captive then the last one, which had been small and had only had a small bed and a desk.

"Well its getting late, hit the bed pup boy." Piotr said softly to Nick who quickly bounded off for Kitty's bed causing a smirk to play across Piotr's features as he followed the red-ish brown wolf.

Piotr allowed Nick to pull back the sheets and blankets before setting Kitty down on the bed. Piotr then began tucking her in making sure that she was warm enough before allowing Nick back on the bed. Piotr then closed the boor and switched off the lights before walking to his own cot, quickly falling a sleep. The last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was Kitty sleeping sound and safe in her medical bed.

_SOMETHING was wrong. Something was off and it upset Kitty Pride. When she had woken her eyes hadn't seen the person staring hungrily at her, but her stomach had for it had quickly tied itself into a knot warning her of the impending danger._

"_Wh-Who's there??" she had called into the darkness that surrounded her._

_Her call was only responded to by a raspy growl from across the room. Kitty jumped at the sound and quickly became intangible but she was shocked by the bracelets around her wrists. The shock caused her to become tangible again. This caused her to once again jump off her cold hard bed and begin running toward the cell's bared doors._

"_HELP!!!" She screamed, while banging on the metal tears rolling down her cheeks._

_But like always no one came and nothing was heard. That was except the continuous growls from behind her. Suddenly hands wrapped themselves around her waist causing her to scream as she was pulled backward once again into the darkness._

Kitty sat bolt up right releasing a scream of bloody murder from her throat, which rang through out the room and out to the rest of the mutant mansion. A loud bark sounded beside her just seconds before the lights flickered to life. Kitty's shaking body was soon wrapped up by two large warm arms that pulled her sideways into a large chest.

"Shhh..." a calm voice soothed as a face appeared on her shoulder, while a red-ish brown wolf crawled up to her.

The wolf's golden eyes met her frightened ones before it calmly placed its forepaws on the person's arms before bowing its head and nuzzling its muzzle to her cheek. The two together soon calmed the frightened girl who's muscles relaxed slowly against the person's strong, broad chest. It was only then that Kitty turned her face just a little as she could see the other person's face.

His short black hair was disheveled from sleep, his smooth lightly tanned skin was tight with concentration but she couldn't place why. Suddenly he looked up from the wolf before him and noticed her stare. His eyes were a dazzling clear blue which seemed to look into Kitty's very soul in an attempt to consul her and to comfort her in every way he could.

"Katya? What happened?" Piotr asked her calmly once he was sure she was relaxed.

"I...I...had that nightmare again." Kitty said as she swallowed hard, while she bowed her head so that she was hidden under his chin, and so that he couldn't see her face.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should I go fetch the Professor?" Piotr asked her, moving his head so that his cheek lay on top of her head instead of his chin.

"...No I don't want to like talk about it right now...I don't like want you to leave either," She said leaning back into his chest just a little bit more.

Suddenly one of his hands was there under her chin slowly lifting her face. Scared golden brown eyes met the searching, concerned, light blue eyes. Kitty sighed allowing her fears to drift away leaving only the safe feeling overwhelm her as she sat with in his arms. Soon Kitty was sleeping soundly on Piotr's lap his arms still firmly wrapped around her, while Wolf Child stood lightly trotted to the light switch. The large wolf just lifted his nose to the light switch before bring both his wet black nose and the tan light switch down, successfully turning out the lights.

THE Professor and Remy had left and had gone up to the Professor's study to continue there talk about what had happened at the Brotherhood in the past few days that had brought Remy to the point of leaving.

"Well it isn't everyday that one of the Brotherhood Central Circle decides to up and leave." the professor pointed out.

"Well recently da prez spot changed hands." Remy said as he twirled a two of hearts absent absentmindedly in his hand.

"Who was the latest one? And if you don't mind me asking...Who replaced him?" the professor asked leaning forward so that his hands were folded under his chin to support his head.

"Da old prez had been...Warpath. Remy liked da way Jamesy ran dings around da hideout, though not in da_ Chaton_'s case. Remy 'now why she had ta stay der, but he didn't like it one bit. Da new prez ya ask? His name be Kyle Gibney, or as da Brotherhood called him...Wild Child! Dat _homme_ was _une_ crazy kid. Kinda like your Wolvie dere, dough he be more blood thirsty." Remy explained.

"I see. Now I know that Kitty won't tell me but what was around her wrists??" The Professor asked, voice unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

"..." Remy sighed before looking up into the Professor's dark brown eyes, "Dey were shock bracelets... dey where Chase Stein, otder wise 'nown as Talkback, des'gn. Chase had custom made dem ta be able ta tell when she turned intangible...When ev'r she did, da bracelets shocked her at a v'ry high frequency , til she went tangible again, Dis was da only way for Warpath ta ensure dat the _chaton_ wouldn't be able ta phase thr'w da walls or bars dat made up her cage."

Their conversation was stopped by a loud blood curtailing scream that came from the basement med lab. Remy was quick to jump out of his seat and make for the door but the Professor stopped him.

"Remy. Piotr and Wolf Child are with her. She'll be fine." The Professor said simply before looking at the clock up on his wall.

"Well I think we could retire for the night. Don't you think?" The Professor asked as he rolled around the desk and toward Remy and the door.

"O'Course" Remy said with a smirk while bowing his head and opening the door to allow the Professor to lead once again.

* * *

Pyrus: Well i don't think its crack yet but i'd love to here what you guys think so R & R and tell me PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Pyrus: Aw your all still coming back. I love you guys.

**Chapter 3**

THREE weeks had passed since that first night the three had spent together. Though Wolf Child came and went during the day he was always sure to be in the room once seven o'clock rolled around. Piotr rarely left the room during the first week or so, but once he knew Kitty was fine to stay with Remy Piotr would leave for a few minutes to get something to eat. Though just when the third week arrived Kitty was given the okay to walk around the mansion, Piotr was able to show his face to the rest of the world along with the stray he had found on the street.

Kitty was still skittish around the other men in the mansion, but she had become great friends with all the girls both mutant and human alike. Though her closest friends had to be Piotr and Wolf Child much to the Professor's delight. The three had become the best of friends though Kitty hadn't really liked the fact that the wolf, who she had let sleep on her bed with its head on her thighs, had turned out to be a guy.

Though the incident was quickly forgotten once Nick had explained that he had been injured at the time and all his actions were that of his wolf brother who resided with in him to allow his mutation. Today though, Wolf Child had left to go patrol of the city, but only after getting a clean bill of health from Beast and Emma. This left Kitty and Piotr in the room, which had lead Piotr facing the wall while Kitty got dressed.

"Your like not peeking right??" Kitty questioned as she turned and looked over head shoulder at Piotr who was currently sketching something on his giant notepad, while his back was turned to her.

"Yes Katya. I'm not looking." Piotr said with a chuckle.

"Good!!" Kitty stated a mix of amusement and false sarcasm into her voice.

Kitty then proceeded to get changed into the borrowed cloths that Illyana had given her, since Kitty had none of her own and they had to time to shop in the past three weeks because of Kitty's injures. Today Kitty had chosen a light pink spaghetti strap shirt over which she wore a white see through shirt that had black angel wings on the back of it. Kitty had also chosen a pair of black sweat pants that read "Wild" across her butt. Kitty had decided to go shoe less and just wear a pair of pink fuzzy socks since the gang was staying in today since was suppose to rain today.

Only after she was fully dressed did Kitty turn back to see Piotr right where she had left him. It was then that the brunette cat girl decided to sneak up on the large Russian who just continued to sketch away. She had gotten right up behind him and had been about to pounce when the Russian suddenly twisted around and wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist.

"AHHHH!!!! Piotr! No fair." Kitty screamed as he tickled her sides before she pouted and turned her head the other way, attempting not to laugh.

"Aww but Katya. Your just so fun to tease." Piotr said rubbing his nose against her cheek while he continued to tickle her sides.

Kitty burst into laughter no caring anymore that she should have been made at him. The two continued for a little longer before Piotr stopped and pulled her closer to his chest. He loved the way Kitty fit on his lap from the fact that her legs didn't touch the floor and that her head fit right under his chin.

"Hey Illyana wanted to met us in five minutes in the rec. room." Kitty muttered as she made little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Then we better get you up there I guess." Piotr said with a smile, before picking Kitty up and off his lap and onto the bed beside him.

Piotr then proceeded to pack up his sketch pad and pencils back into the black bag that he hung up on the head board post. Kitty had always wondered what he hide with in that strange bag but had never asked nor peeked into since he was always with her. She had a feeling that he drew her cause half the time because she would fall asleep with him sketching or she would wake up to find him sketching.

Before Kitty knew it strong arms were lifting her up into the air until she sat cradled in Piotr's arms. It had been the customary way that Piotr had used when she had been unable to walk, but the habit hadn't died once she had been cleared to walk not that Kitty was complaining. The two then left the room and began the long trek back up to the main floor of the mansion.

"Piotr?" Kitty asked while they were waiting for the elevator.

"Yes, Katya?" Piotr asked.

"Whats on the other sub-floors?" Kitty asked.

Kitty had only ever been up in the main mansion during the school hours and diner with the X-men family, but she knew that there were three other sub level floors between the med-level and the main floor. She looked up at Piotr just as the elevator arrived.

"Well Katya," Piotr began as he walked into the elevator and let her push the main floor button.

"There's the Danger room, the Professor's Cerebro which helps him locate missing mutants and humans, there's the weight room, and other training things that we use to keep out skills up to par with the gangs. Don't worry once your all better I'll show you." Piotr said to her just as the elevator doors opened again to let them out.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!!" came the excited squeal as Piotr and Kitty came out of the elevator.

Piotr sighed and set Kitty on the ground just it time for Illyana to come running up to hug the brunette. Kitty and Illyana giggled and walked toward the rec room Piotr just a few steps behind them. Once in the room Illyana put on a movie while Kitty curled up on the couch and waited for her friend to join her. It was only then that Kitty noticed Piotr's sudden absence from the room.

"Illy where did Piotr go?" Kitty asked looking around the room for him.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to get popcorn?" Illyana said with a shrug before going back to searching for the movie.

Kitty didn't like being alone without knowing where Piotr was. He was her protective barrier from other guys. She was still uncomfortable around many of the other guys that lived or went to school in the mansion. Just as Kitty was about to get up an go looking for Piotr the other girls arrived. Pixie, Talia, Loa, Noriko (Surge II) the young X-men girls came in first, while the human students Rachel, Diane, Alice, and Brittney came in next.

"Hey sweetie. Your security guard let you out?" Diane asked with a smiled as she sat next to Kitty on the couch.

"Yeah it feels like we haven't seen you in days!!!!" Pixie complained from her perch on one of the recliners.

"Well I was like sick." Kitty said with a laugh.

And it was true for the past week she had been sick. She had caught the stomach virus to the point Emma had to give her an IV to get water and nutrients into her body. But through it all Piotr stayed close and helped through it even though Beast had said no to the idea in the beginning.

PIOTR hadn't want to leave Kitty along with Illyana even if he knew that the other girls were going to be with her soon, but he hadn't really been given a choice in the matter. The Professor had said now and so now it was that Piotr made his way up to the Professor's study for the first time in two weeks. Once he came to the large doors he was surprised to find Remy standing there waiting for him.

" 'Ello Petie." Remy said as Piotr walked into the room

"Hello Remy. Good Morning Professor." Piotr said in his normal Russian\American accent.

"Good Morning Piotr, though I think the news we have to tell you is going to ruin this morning." The Professor said in a sad tone, as he turned to face the two mutants who now took their seats before his desk.

"What….is it?" Piotr asked not at all sure if he really wanted to know.

"Early this morning we picked up a transmission from the Brotherhood base." The Professor began before turning to his computer and hit play on the clip.

"…_We have…a…TTBlackbird……TS49…over and out…"_ Came the strange crackling voice that broke attempted to break through the static.

"What is this 'TTBlackbird' and what is this 'TS49'" Piotr asked as he looked between the Professor and then to the pale Remy who sat beside him.

"Da 'TTBlackbird' means dat dere was total blackout of da lights, da water, and da other vital signs over at da Siren _Cachette_, while the 'TS49' means that they also feel into total silence of 4 minutes and 9 seconds before the troops were attacked." Said Remy eyes never moving to look at either Piotr or the Professor.

"On top of dat. Ah have'ta tell ya dat the Sirens hacked into Brotherhood main frame a few weeks back. Da other's dropped it aft'a a little while but da whole incident didn't sit right with dis here Cajun. Cause dey hadn't taken any information, and da guys couldn't find what dey was after. Den before Remy left he had dis here thought…'what if des _filles_ wanted to just spy on de Brotherhood base and find sometin out.' What ya think Professor??" Remy asked red on black eyes finally looking up at the elder mutant.

"I believe your right Remy. What do you think Piotr??" The Professor asked though his thought trailed off as he looked at the Russian.

"Did you hear that?" Piotr asked.

The three men fell silent and began the hear arguing coming from the rec. room down the hall. Piotr jumped up and was about to run out of the room to see what was going on, the ruckus calmed suddenly. The three looked between each other in silence before the Professor cleared his throat bring Piotr's attention back to him.

"Yes well. I didn't mean to keep you Piotr, and for Kitty's own safety I would like to keep her in the underground rooms just a little longer if you don't mind." the Professor stated with a smile at Piotr.

"Of course. As you wish sir." Piotr stated absentmindedly before turning and walking out of the door.

KITTY'S thoughts were brought roughly back to reality by Illyana's sudden screams. Kitty blinked her eyes a couple times and gasped at the scene that lay before her. The girls were out of their seats forming a barrier between Kitty and Loa, who had stayed on the couch to protect Kitty, and the group of rowdy guys out in the hall.

Kitty could make out all the younger male mutants, Alex Summers (Havok), Josh (Elixir), Max (Quill IV) and Brain (Tag), as well as a number of human males, Robert, Ron, Miko, Paul, Trent, Dalton, Edward, Harold, and Zack, though those were only the ones Kitty had met. Kitty even with Loa and the other girls there and protecting her began to shake like a scared kitten under the fuzzy brown blanket that Loa had wrapped around her.

"We called the rec. room you idiots!!" Kitty heard Rachel yell as Ron and Paul tried to push their way into the room.

"Wrong we did!!" The guys yelled back at the girls as they all tried to surge forward into the room.

"NO YOU DID NOT!!!!" Illyana yelled in her bat like screech.

"YES WE DID!!!" All the guys yelled back after their ears recovered.

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID!!!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID!!!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID!!!"

"SSSSHHHHUUUTTT UUUUPPPP!!!!!!" yelled two new voices from behind the guys.

As the crowd parted way to allow the two access to the room, Kitty's heart leapt into her throat as the men walked into the room. It was Wolverine and Cyclops, kitty had never been to fond of the two cause every time she met them some where they were either fighting between each other or with Remy and if not Remy it was some other poor soul.

As the two came to rest between the girls and the boys Kitty was surprised when they brought the whole crew into the room. Loa pulled Kitty closer just as the other girls surrounded her on the couch. Illyana to her right, Loa to her left, Rachel, Alice, and Diane sitting before her on the floor while Pixie and Rachel perched behind her on the couch top, but unfortunately this only helped a little. She need Piotr and she need him now.

"_Piotr where have you gone?" _Kitty screamed with in her head as she closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry into them.

"You all should know better. I know its a Saturday morning, but that is no reason to be fighting like cats and dogs about a room." Scott rambled on and on that is until someone else came yelling into the room.

"What is going on?" came an angry familiar voice.

Kitty's head shot up at the voice. Through blurry eyes she saw him standing there his red shirt stretched taut across his chest showing off every muscle, while the golden X marks on his shoulders caught the artificial light causing them the shine lightly. Black sweats hanging loosely around his ankles showing the black fuzzy socks that he always wore on the weekends. His black hair still disheveled from sleep, she had forgotten to remind him to comb it that morning, and his steely blue eyes glared at Wolverine and Scott who still hadn't seen her.

Kitty couldn't contain her fears and in the pure joy of the moment of his arrival she shot up from her spot on the couch and ran toward Piotr, but suddenly Wolverine jumped in the way. Kitty's eyes hardened and she instantly became intangible and phased right through the Canadian, who had tried to catch her and right into Piotr's arms.

"Katya??" Piotr said the surprise in his voice showed.

"What the hell??" Wolverine said head turning from his empty arms to the girl in Piotr's arms.

Kitty giggled as she rubbed her face into Piotr's chest. She knew why they were all surprised, and she didn't blame them. They had never seen her powers before and in truth Kitty had been just as surprised. She hadn't used her powers ,without being shocked, in four long years. Kitty owed it to all to her new friends for the fact that she could use them now without fear. Remy for saving her, the Professor for having special sessions with her once every other day, and for Piotr who stuck to her better then glue and helped bring her out from what those four years or fear and hatred and damage in general had done to her.

"Katya, its alright," Piotr said softly before turning his gaze to the others in the room, "And as for the rest of you. I was the one who sighed the paper on that wall for the rec. room until midnight tonight."

The others all slowly began to turn and look at Scott who was standing before the said sign up paper for the room. Scott turned and looked and as sure as day Piotr's name was on every line for Saturday. And on that simple not the boys grumbling left the room lead by Wolverine who no doubt would send the humans to detention for weeks, while the mutants got morning Danger room session for a month.

"Kitty come on. Its movie day." Piotr said as he picked her up fireman style.

"AHH Piotr put me down." Kitty cried as she began to bet his back with her fists, all her fear falling away into a storm of giggles.

"Okay, Katya" Piotr said before pulling her down and plopping her back in her seat on the couch.

Piotr took his own seat at the arm of the couch to Kitty's left while Illyana and Rachel began to fight over which movie to watch first. Kitty giggled at her friends antics before she curled up beside Piotr on the couch, her brown blanket thrown over both of them. Piotr looked down at her causing Kitty to smile broadly up at him, in her own Cheshire grin, which caused him to chuckle lightly before wrapping an arm around the smaller brunette.

"Okay lets get it going!" Alice yelled jumping on the other side of the couch, while Illyana and Rachel jumped on the Love seat to Piotr's left.

The others had finally decided to watch Airplane, much to Piotr's joy they had out voted Illyana who had wanted to watch Confessions of Shopaholic, which had made Kitty laugh. They were about half way through the movie, the group of movie goers were about ready to pee their pants since Kitty couldn't stop laughing which easily made them all laugh along with her. IT was about then that Remy came in causing all heads to turn, while Illyana paused the movie.

"Did I miss the invitation??" Remy asked just as he looked at the TV trying to guess the what movie they were watching.

Unfortunately for him the place Illyana had stopped the movie it was during the don't panic scene. You know that spot when there's a don't panic sign and it turns to bullshit and then Unbelievable Bullshit? Yeah there. This irony caused the room to burst into laughter once again.

"No Remy. But if ya like ta join that be like cool." Kitty said only after her giggles had passes.

"Na Chere, Remy was sent ta tell ya all that the Professor's called an emergency X-men meeting in his office." Remy said with a smile as he scanned the room.

Remy managed to catch Kitty's eyes fall to the ground just as Piotr's hand began stroking her long silky brown hair as he tried to comfort her. It was then that Remy heard a voice in his head.

" _She can come, too. Remy. _"

"_Haz Remy ever told you that no matter how many times ya do dat Professor its still going the scare him?"_ Remy thought back to the Professor who just chuckled

" _You might have mentioned it, once. _"The Professor said before leaving Remy along.

"Dat mean you too Chere!!" Remy said before turning and leaving the room with a single wave over his shoulder.

Kitty jumped up off the couch with happiness. She was joined by Pixie and Illyana and the girls jumped up and down together giggling again like two-year-olds.

"I can't believe it!!" Illyana screamed.

"I know!! I'm and X-man!!!" Kitty yelled.

"KYYAAA!!!" the girls all screamed together.

"Come on ladies we gotta get going." Piotr said already standing by the door, waiting for the festival to end before they could leave.

Kitty and the other mutant girls said good bye to their human friends who were leaving to go back to their own dorm rooms out on the campus. Pixie lead the way after that her beautiful blue and pink butterfly wings fluttering along. As the others began Piotr did his head count like he normally did, which gave Kitty a devilish idea.

She snuck around him so that she face his back and he was unable to see her. Just when he started to call her name did Kitty run up and jump on to his back. She landed with her arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Hi ya?" She giggled as she placed her head on his shoulder once again.

"Katya, one day. One day you'll prank the wrong person." Piotr chuckled before beginning the walk down to the Professor's sturdy.

Once at the large oak doors they discovered that they had been holding up the entire meeting not that the Professor care all that much. Piotr allowed Kitty to slide off his back and to come stand by his side after he took his spot against the wall near the door.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked softly to him once the meeting started.

"I don't know Katya. How about we listen for once." Piotr said with a smirk as he looked from her and then back to the meeting at hand.

"So we all know that for a fact that the Sirens were attempting to retrieve Kitty back from the Brotherhood base," the Professor began but was soon cut off by Brain (Tag).

"Professor. What do you mean by were?" Brain asked not at all sure what their fearless leader had meant.

"It means that they now know that she has escaped, and from what we hear they've know since we picked her up three weeks ago." the Professor explained eying Kitty lightly since she stood behind Brain.

Kitty's reactions were the opposite of what the Professor had certainly expected. She seemed to have no knowledge that her old gang had been attempting to get her back. Though Kitty had told him during her second week of meting with him that she only vaguely remembered working for the Sirens.

" _Kitty its quite alright we don't blame you. " _The Professor's voice said with in her head.

"_Yeah well... tell that to the rest of them"_ Kitty thought back as she tried not to look at the dozen or so pair of eyes that had turned to look at her.

"Ahem...As I was saying we need to be ready for an all out battle if the Sirens see us in fit to house Kitty here." The Professor said bring the attention of all his X-men back to him rather then looking at Kitty.

After that Scott, Remy, and Logan all converged around the Professor's desk and began formulating plans when the suddenly a boom of thunder sounded from out in the city. The entire room jumped and then looked out the Professor's large window. Outside the clouds had opened and it was raining like cats and dogs out there.

"AWW Come on!!!" groaned Illyana who had been planing to practice her soccer before diner.

"Hey, Illy!! Were going back to the move!" Loa yelled before grabbing Talia's free hand, before the little crawler ported both Loa and Surge with her back to the rec. room.

"HEY NO FAIR!!!" Illyana yelled as she and Pixie wretched open the large oak doors before racing to join the others in the rec. room.

Kitty smiled at their antics before feeling two large hands on her waist. Kitty screamed with joy as Piotr lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder, while he began walking out the door. The giggling parrot seated on his shoulder rocking back and forth a goofy smile gracing her features. When they arrived at the rec. room Illyana pressed play allowing the movie to finally continue.

Piotr quickly set Kitty on the couch, before bring himself to sit next to her. Kitty quickly covered them with the blanket before snuggling into his side giggling at all the madness happening on the screen. Little did she know that her life was about to take a drastic change once again.

SOMEWHERE out in the doom and gloom of the city a pair of dark green eyes locked onto the unsuspecting mansion that had sat in peace for way. The eyes turned to look at the blonde haired girl beside her before nodding her head lightly. The blonde smiled and through a small orange explosive into the sky. The explosive went boom and just as it had the clouds above them quickly let loose their impending rain.

"Let's move..." whispered the green eyed girl into her communicator, which had been hidden with her uniform's collar.

As the group behind her moved past, she counted the number of butterflies that spread their wings in oder to find their missing kin. Once the last girl had passed the green eyed leader stood and raised her eyes to the sky, one fist raise above her head. The sky answered with a long rumble that carried and echoed through out the city. At last the girl shook her head like a dog revealing a butterfly tattoo that had dark green coloring instead of dark purple.

* * *

Pyrus: Well don't forget all the french is in the prologe along with all the character names. Love to hear from all of you!!!! So R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Pyrus: Well here we are again.

Kat: Yes and we Own nothing so BACK OFF!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

PIOTR sighed as his sister popped out her girlie movie. After Airplane had ended none of the people in the room could stop her from throwing her movie into the DVD player and after a LONG two-hour chick flick he was surprised her hadn't lost it. Then again Kitty's continuous commentary had made his night.

"KURT!!!" Talia yelled as the drenched blue furry demon mutant walked into the room a socking wet Wolf Child, in wolf form, came in after him.

"NICK!!!" Kitty and Loa yelled both jumping and rushing to the boy.

The wolf smirked and began to shake himself once the two had gotten to close. The girls screamed and back tracked but it was no use they were successfully covered in a thin layer of rain water thanks to the now fluffy Wolf Child.

"Ah vike I'm not vet enough, Nick." Kurt fussed as he to began to shake now that his fur had a new coat of wet on it.

"Well there went the idea of another movie." Illyana said before lounging back on the love seat.

"DANCE PARTY!!!" yelled Noriko while she shot a blue bolt of power to the radio across the room, turning it on.

_Ay yo Pit we gon shut'em down _

_DJ Laz gon kill'em with this one (owwww) _

_Diaz Brothers, DJ pimp with the limp, I'm back Diaz brothers lets go _

Kitty instantly began moving, the beat just came to her and Piotr was impressed. Talia quickly joined along with Noriko. As the three began Kurt joined Piotr on the couch both hadn't noticed Wolf Child turn and leave the room.

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista said)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop _

The girls just got stronger and stronger easily capturing other's attention out in the hall for the Noriko kept turning it up. Illyana frown had turned into a over the top smirk before Piotr watched her jump out of her seat and into the middle of the girls circle as the chorus came out through the speakers.

_I got 1's, 5's, 10's, 20's  
I got them 50's  
Got them 100's baby  
I got plenty, I wanna see ya work (work) that pole  
'till 'till 'till you get sweaty  
I wanna hit it from from the back  
I promise you'll like it if you let me _

Kitty turned and bummed with the other not not noticing that their growing audience had begun to accumulate. Noriko, in Piotr's opinion, had been the only girl who had noticed their growing audience for her dancing speed up and became even more drastic.

Loa and Pixie had long ago drifted into their own reality for both were using their powers to add to their dancing. Pixie was currently up near the ceiling twirling like, well a pixie or a fairy creature. Loa on the other hand was dancing through the others her short brown hair nearly hiding her face as she traveled across the room.

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma said)  
Move move shake shake now drop ..._

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM outside from the storm and then the room and sound went black and dead. The girls screamed in unison while at the same time falling to the ground on their knees. Piotr acted quickly jumping in the mitts of the fallen group a feral growl escaping his throat, while he glared in the direction of the door where he was sure the boys still stood.

"Are you all okay?" Piotr asked softly without taking his eyes off the door.

"Yeah I think so," came Noriko's voice as a blue sphere appeared at the tip of her finger, which she released into the air to help them all see.

Piotr's eyes quickly adjusted to the new light and he wasn't at all surprised to see the boys had exited the hall. It was then that he did his normal head count. Noriko? Check, she was the one with the light. Pixie? Yeah she was on the couch her normal butterfly wings dropped at the top but she didn't look hurt. Illyana? Yeah his sister was there, angry and unhappy but there. Loa? Yup the youngest was currently lying between his legs with her head against the carpet. Talia? Yeah she wrapped around his leg making it very hard for him to think of moving. Kitty? Wait where?? Nope She was there alright. Kitty had just jumped up onto his back her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Kitty...." He warned causing her to gently slide off and take his hands while the others began to stand.

"Pete? Do you think that this is a normal storm??" Loa asked as she grabbed his other hand.

"I don't know Loa." Piotr said but he was cut off by Kitty.

"Storm...." She whispered.

It was then that Piotr, too, remembered that one of the Sirens had the mutation to control the weather and that her nickname had been Storm. He then grew uncomfortable with having Kitty and the other vulnerable X-men all in one light place.

"Surge turn that light off!!" Piotr whispered harshly to the Asian who had been helping Pixie to her feet.

The sphere above their heads flickered out without a word of protest from the mutant in the corner. Piotr took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the new light before he began arranging the girls around him. He had Talia port herself on to his shoulders, while Loa and Kitty help on to his arms. Illyana and Surge he knew could take care of themselves though they still decided to stay with him. They were currently back to back with him while their arms were looped the people beside them. Pixie on the other hand had shrunken until she was six inches tall, before finding her current perch in the wishing bag around Talia's neck.

"Alright Nocturne take us to Katya's room." Piotr whispered softly and within seconds they were in the med room.

Piotr sighed in relief though it didn't last long. His eyes quickly spotted the slightly opened door that set off his alarms. He held the group together that was until a wild hiss came from behind them on Kitty's bed. Piotr throw and pushed the six younger mutants onto his cot, while he metaled up.

He was just in time for once Loa was off of his arm and into Illyana's he felt something large hit him in his back. Piotr was quick on the return when he felt sharp claws rack against his metal armor. The mutant hissed again before flipping backward and onto the bed again.

"SURGE!" Piotr yelled unsure where his attacker was.

On cue the bright blue light sphere rose from Noriko's open hands and began rising to the ceiling. Finally able to see his attacker Piotr tried to place her identity. She was covered from head to toe in ginger orange fur though her hair was a darker shade of red. She wore torn jean shorts that were frayed and riped and a black halter top vest and that was it. Her finger nail and toe nails were long and claw shaped as well as the face that her fangs were short yet curved and deadly. Piotr refused to take a chance.

"NOCTURNE! GET THEM ALL TO THE PROFESSOR!!!!" Piotr called.

Only after he had heard the normal 'bamph' behind him and the normal smell of sulfur did Piotr give his enemy his full and undivided attention. Though what the Russian didn't know was that Kitty hadn't gone with Talia like he thought. The little crawler had failed to grab Kitty before 'bamphing' to the Professor's study. Kitty had been reclaimed by the gang and no one had any idea of that fact.

KITTY had felt a warm wet nose press against her side she gasped softly. She looked down and found herself looking into two deep golden wolf eyes that seemed to beg her to come with them. Kitty quickly slide of the bed and onto her kneed welcoming Wolf Child's sudden appearance, just as Talia bamphed away. Suddenly kitty jumped as a strange form flew past her and hit the wall before landing on all fours a top of Piotr's cot.

The wolf again nudged her legs trying to get Kitty to move, it was then that she noticed the bag in its mouth, though she quickly over looked it as just a simple medical bag. Kitty stood and with Wolf Child's help ran out the door, hanging a right going deeper down the hall to the unknown parts of the medical center. Kitty had sure that she kept just a step or two behind the clicking claws that echoed around her as the ahead of her trotted on ward. As they ran the wolf suddenly stopped next to a small tunnel, that was hidden behind one of the many air vent panels.

Kitty bent down and slowly ran her hands around the edge of the tunnel, ignoring the persistent wolf worry dance behind her, as well as the nudged to her butt as Wolf Child tried to get her to move faster. He yipped his worry, which helped convince Kitty into moving believing in the fact that were ever Wolf Child was taking her she would be safer then in a dark hall way.

After only five minutes of crawling through the tunnel Kitty and Wolf Child came out into the pouring rainy out doors. Wolf Child then lead her out across the drenched ground toward the woods that lined the mansion's property. Kitty after taking a deep breath soon followed him across the meadow. Once under the safety of the trees Kitty was ready to see Scott or even Wolverine just some other X-man to help explain the plane to her, but no familiar faces were seem.

"K-Kit?" Came a southern voice behind her.

When Kitty turned she found herself staring into not the eyes of an X-men member but of a Siren. Her bangs were a dazzling snow white that came to the end of her jaw bones though the rest of the girl's hair was a rich chocolate brown that was darker the Kitty's, but her's also had tints of red in it. The girl's eyes were also a dark emerald green that seemed to search Kitty's own light brown ones for something.

This other girl wore a black uniform that Kitty had been wearing three weeks ago when Piotr had saved her, but just a little different. This girl's had the same v cut in the front and same low semi-circle cut in the back. Her uniform also had two layers, or more like a tight under peace which cover head from her ankles to her collared top cut. The outer layers were her black leather coat, gloves, and her knee high boots.

"Who like are you??" Kitty asked as she backed away slowly.

"Look, Kit Ah'm sorry bout dis." The other girl said as she pulled off one of her gloves and reached toward Kitty.

Kitty squeezed her eyes shut, but found her self unable to go intangible. The next thing she knew this girl's fingers touched her forehead and began to suck the life and power out of Kitty's body. The last thing Kitty had thought was..._'I'm sorry Piotr' _before falling into the black out.

PIOTR felt something inside his creak and fall into pieces. He screamed just as he grabbed his enemy's by the shoulders and throw her through the wall above his cot and out into the hall. She didn't get up from that and he didn't blame her, but he would need answers and he would need them fast.

Piotr took a piece of the scrap metal that had come from him breaking the wall itself. He quickly tied the mutate girl's wrists to her ankles before picking her up and heading toward the stairs which happened to be near the elevator. Though while Piotr walked his beast craved more bloodshed and it wanted to hunt his Kitty down and rescue her this instant.

" _PIOTR!! Calm down!" _came the Professor's loud and commanding voice with in his head.

"_WHAT!!!"_ Piotr's beast growled back.

" _Kurt is coming to bring you up here. "_ The Professor explained not even skipping a beat.

Twelve seconds and two bamphs later Piotr and Kurt and the un-named Siren appeared in the crowed office of Professor Charles Xavier. Piotr dropped the poor Siren on the ground, before kneeling down on one knee as Loa and Talia ran into his arms crying.

"OH Pete I'm soooo... Sooo... sorry." Talia said between her sobs.

"Why dear one? What has happened?" And it was then that it clicked.

Piotr's head shot up and looked frantically around the room for a shaking mass of pink and brown hair, but no sight was found with in the room. His heart fell again and his metaled up state fell and he returned to his normal skin.

"Pete?" Talia asked placing a small hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Its alright Немного один. I'll be fine." Piotr chocked out though he knew that the impending tears were on their way.

"Старший брат..." Illyana said softly before coming forward and joining the hug fest.

The three stayed that way for a long time. Kurt had come and gone with the captured Siren who the Professor had called Feral. Piotr felt broken and useless he had been unable to protect his charges and as the cost he had lost his most special charge.

"Piotr it wasn't your fault they knew your course of action." the Professor had began after Piotr had put the five girls to bed on the floor in the corner of the room closest to the Professor's desk.

"No Professor it was and is my fault. I should have gone some where unpredictable, instead stead of the first choice that came to my mind." Piotr stated as he sat down on the floor next to the Professor so they both could look out the tall window at the grounds below.

"Well if that's your fault then it is my fault for not informing you all about their presence. You know just seconds before the blackout Wolf Child had told me that he had smelled them all out in the city just before the rain. But like you I hadn't put two and two together and unfortunately it has lead to this mayhem." The Professor said with his hands folded and covering his mouth the way he always did when he was trying to figure something out.

"Vhat my question is is how did dey get on ta da property." Kurt asked as he and Remy bamphed into the room.

"Remy's point exactly there has ta have been more den twenty in de mansion compound alone and your security system is bad but not DAT bad." Remy said sitting on the Professor's left side, while Piotr sat to the Professor's right and Kurt sitting behind the three kept close to the sleeping mutant girls.

"So your not only saying again that my security has faults but that they had some secret way into te place??" the Professor stated simply, while looking down at Remy who just flashed his usual cocky smirk at him.

"Oui." Remy stated before his face and eyes went serious, "Though I can't be sure which one's are here and which one's aren't. If we can tell that much we can figure out if it was a small raid or if they pulled out all the stops."

"Remy I can answer that right now, just by one person's appearance." the Professor stated as he looked out across the meadow below, while the other three men just turned and looked at their leader.

"Who?" Piotr finally questioned.

"Rogue..." the Professor sighed, "She was the one who finally took Kitty out of the mansion gates."

"I don't understand?" Piotr said simply.

"Before Kitty was knocked out I had tabs on her. I had sent Scott and Alex after her, but before they could get there Kitty ran into Rogue, the well I guess she the 2nd in command now a days, but either way she's a high ranking center circle member." The Professor fully explained.

"Professor it this Storm person... is she in the center circle?" Piotr asked thinking of what had happened before they had bamphed to the med lab.

"Yes she is why?" The Professor asked.

"Kitty knew that she had been the one who had shut off the power," Piotr explained, "She had known it just seconds after the black out had happened."

"Just with does _deux filles _it'd be safe for one ta say dat dis had been a higher up mission." Remy said.

"Yup, and that means that all the center circle members were here tonight, beside Wind Dancer that is because she'd be to risky to loss." The Professor began thinking aloud unsure of if his thought were correct.

Piotr looked once again out the window to the rain drenched ground and out the city beyond. Out there somewhere was his kitty and though he had a feeling she was okay he wouldn't couldn't rest until she was safe in his arms at this mansion once again. Though he told himself this Piotr was soon leaning against wall eyes half closed as he watched the sun rise on the start of his hunt to find his Kitty.

Pyrus: Well if there are any questions then just ask put all should be clear, I think. Well till tomorrow


	6. Chapter 5

Pyrus: Shout outs to all those who reviewed. And a special shout out to Chellerbelle who kept me writing my fingers off in Nov.!!!

Emma: We Own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 5**

_SHE was running scared out of her mind down a long dark hallway as loud footsteps echoed all around her. One second she had been safe in the arms of her Russian savior and the next she had been off running for her life once again. Nothing but the floor beneath her feet stood solid around her as she ran down the dark room. Kitty felt that if she was to stop running even if just for a second the shadows that drifted just beyond the strip of road she ran on would come out and get her._

_Kitty could feel her heart pounding with in her chest like a frantic butterfly's wing beat. She thought that if she ran any faster any longer that her heart would burst from its fear and fly out of her chest leaving her empty and lifeless. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her crouched low to the ground._

_Kitty suddenly dug her heels into the ground before pulling herself to a hard stop, before her stood Sabretooth in all his wild madness. Kitty turned around like the frightened cat she was and quickly began running back the way she had come with the mad mutant pounding after her._

"_AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed bloody murder as she suddenly ran off the solid ground she had been running on, while Sabretooth laughed manically above her as he watched her fall further and further into the darkness._

Kitty awoke with a fright as she sat bolt up right in a room she didn't recognize. The walls were a pale pink with a white crown boarder. There was an ornate maple desk in the right corner, with a matching dresser to her left as well as a matching trunk at the foot of the bed. Kitty then looked around herself at the bed she sat upon. It was an elegant maple canopy bed that had pale red curtains hanging down off the side as well as darker red sheets, which were twisted around her much like a cocoon.

"Keettie?" came a happy screech room the floor.

The next think Kitty knew there was a gray dragon flying toward her from its bed beside the desk. She smiled and caught the dragon in a hug while it too wrapped it tiny front paws around her neck in greeting.

"Oh Lockheed I like thought I like lost you." Kitty sighed softly as she let go of the dragon that gently flopped onto the bed.

"He came straight here three weeks ago after those guys took you." Came a voice from the door that stood in front of Kitty's bed.

Kitty looked up, surprise and fear reflected in the light brown eyes that were met by a very dark shade of brown ones, instantly something in Kitty relaxed though she wasn't sure why. The girl had bone straight dark brown hair that matched her dark brown that smiled at Kitty reassuringly. Her skin was a mix between tan and white though if Kitty had to guess she would say that the girl had just spent way to much time in the sun. The girl wore a black uniform though hers revealed much more skin then that two toned haired girl that had attacked Kitty the night before.

This girl wore a black leather halter top that had a really low v cut that showed off the top of her breasts, while at the same time it showed off the black lined butterfly with the red parts on its wings. The bottom of the shirt even ended just above the girl's belly button, while her black leather pants hugged her hips and all her other leg curves as well before disappearing into the girls calf high black soldier boots.

"Hey Kitty. I bet you don't remember me. I'm Lexa." the girl said as she scratched Lockheed's head between his growing black horns.

"KKKEEEIIII!!!" Lockheed squealed happily.

"Like Lexa?" Kitty asked causing the girl to look up at her instead of at the baby dragon that had perched on her knees.

"Yes?" Lexa asked catching Lockheed so that he sat on the bed.

"Where like am I exactly?" Kitty asked softly.

"Well your in the Siren strong hold, your original home Kitty." Lexa said before lying sideways across the bed.

"But…," Kitty paused trying to form her words perfectly, "Like why did you guys like kidnap me?"

"Because they wouldn't have given you up any other way silly Kitty." Lexa said just before Lockheed flopped on top of her stomach.

"Like what in the world are you talking about??" Kitty asked feeling the tears slowly bubbling to the surface.

"I mean that if we had just walked up to the gate…" Lexa began as she sat up, but Kitty cut her off.

"THEY would have like let you into like see me and you would have like seen how happy I had been!!" Kitty said her tone pecking between a yelled and a shriek causing Lexa to cover her sensitive ears and for Lockheed to hide under the blanket.

"No, Kitty. After four long years with in the Brotherhood hideout they wouldn't have. Don't you remember you're the one mutant who could end this war," Lexa said as she took hold of Kitty's hands trying to calm her crying friend.

"No Lexa. Like I don't know anything and they like have an ex-Brotherhood member to fill them in on like everything that has been going on over there since like this war began. I didn't see like anything other then the inside of my cell for like FOUR straight years!! I was raped like almost twice a day…. or more…" But Kitty found that she was unable to speck after that for her throat had tightened so much and her sobs became to over whelming for her to control anymore.

Lexa's face fell at what her sister had just said. Lockheed slowly poked his small horse like head out from under the blanket before jumping out into Kitty's lap. The strange dark gray dragon tried its best to comfort Kitty though it only made her cry more. Suddenly Lexa jumped off the bed and pulled a black bag out of no where.

Kitty lifted her head and looked at the strange black bag that Lexa had pulled out from seemingly no where, suddenly Kitty realized where she had seen the bag. It had been the bag the not Wolf Child wolf had been carrying as well as the bag that had always been hanging off of Piotr's bed post.

"Rahne, the wolf that lead you out of the room last night, had grabbed thinking that it was yours. I hope it helps you." Lexa said her dark brown eyes cast down at the floor, before she turned to leave.

"You like know…They have another man like you…" Kitty said softly just as Lexa was about to leave.

"What did you say??" Lexa asked a sharp tone of shock and distrust in her voice.

"They have…Wolverine…he's like you... he's got the claws, the like healing factor...everything even your eyes," Kitty said from her position still on the bed, instantly understanding why Lexa's eyes had calmed her so much.

Lexa's hands shook lightly before the leather wearing teen whipped around and left the room slamming the door behind her. Kitty stayed curled up on the bed for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing the black bag gently. Kitty then began to gently pull the bags contents out and spreading them out across the bed around her. At first she only pulled out the mechanical pencils, colored pencils, paintbrushes, and paints that she remembered Piotr constantly using, before she bag pulling out the older sketch pads.

"They're like beautiful…" Kitty whispered as she pulled out the filled sketch pads.

The first ones had been of different black and white flowers though kitty noted the fact that none of the flowers had fully bloomed. Suddenly though after a rather dark drawling of a Water Lily sitting on a calm black mirror lake Kitty flipped the page and gasped.

She was looking at a full water color picture of a long steamed, deep dark, red rose that was in full bloom. The petals looked like they were made of rd velvet, while the steam stood thorn less. Below the flower was a clear pool of water that had a single ripple in it that chased away the shadows that surrounded the flower. On the bottom right corner Piotr had not only signed the paints but he had also dated it. The date read 05\12\12, which quickly brought new tears rolling down her face.

PIOTR awoke with to find the room dull and to find the girls huddled in the corner of the room whispering softly. As Piotr listened it became clear that the professor had brought all humans into the mansion opening the med floor for all those who had been injured during the Siren raid.

"Yeah I was so scared," Alice said softly, while she leaded against her sister Tracy's shoulder.

"Shhh Alice every thing's fine now." Tracy said, while rubbing her back lightly.

"No its not..." Surge said softly looking up at the ceiling, while she lay on her back hands folded behind her head.

"Yeah, Kit's gone." Loa said, while she and Talia cuddled close to Wolf Child's warm fur.

"I don't understand why she left..." Pixie said as she fluttered around the room, which was the equivalent of pacing to those of us without wings.

"She hadn't wanted to, half-pint, they tricked her." came Logan's growly voice.

Piotr turned and stood to see the Wolverine walk into the room Feral in his arms. Logan quickly dropped the Siren captive into the back corner causing the cat girl to growl sharply in response. Logan and the others in the room ignored her though, as Logan came around the desk and looked down at the group of girls.

"H-How do you know?" Talia asked sitting up to look at Logan properly.

"They had that wolf girl led her out. I know cause I followed their path from the room all the way to a half done tunnel that lead right out there explaining how the Professor first spotted them." Logan explained as he knelled down and placed a hand on Tracy's free shoulder.

"How's are the Russians holding up?" he whispered to her.

"Illyana is really taking it bad, but I think Piotr was taking it even worse." Tracy whispered back.

"Yo, Tin Man. I could smell you with them in the hall, too. Care to explain." Logan asked finally showing the girls that the elder Russian was wide wake.

"No, Logan I didn't tell them she was here, and I had thought Talia had brought her to the office with the others. And to your question, the only thing I can think of is that this other wolf took my sketching bag. It was the only thing that I could think of that would carry my smell besides me." Piotr explained before joining them in the corner where he sat next to Illyana's sleeping form.

"Yeah well it turns out the Feral Siren over there," Logan said gesturing toward Feral causing the mutated girl to hiss in return, "Knocked out Havok and Scott before finding the tunnel. Alex says that if it hadn't been for that they might have been in time to capture Rogue or Wolfsbane to."

"Wolfsbane?" Piotr and Surge asked together.

"Yeah shes the Siren's pup. Her wolf is very similar to out puppy there, but her coat over all is a darker red and her legs and paws are black, while the tip of her tail is pure white." Logan explained.

"So she looks like a large fox right?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah. And worst is that in the dark she really looks like him. They have the same golden feral eyes in wolf form gets so annoying on night patrol. I've ran into the girl a lot more then Wolf Child in the beginning before the Professor moved him out of the night group." Logan said now standing his back cracking like popcorn as he did.

"Come on Tin Man it time to get out in the city. Gumbo get in here and take care of the little ones." Logan yelled as he marched to the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, Wolvie Remy got dem no need ta start a fight'n." Remy said walking into the room bow staff in hand, which was twirled elegantly around and around in his hands.

Piotr unwillingly stood up and followed Logan out of the room feet dragging slightly as he passed Remy.

"Please just keep them safe." Piotr whispered to his fellow X-man before exiting the room to join Logan on patrol.

Once they were out in the city Logan kept Piotr away from the Eastern part of the city worried that of what Piotr might do. As they walked Piotr in his metaled up state and Logan with his claws extended just encase trouble came around the next corner. Suddenly Piotr noticed Logan stop in his tracks, Logan then took a deep breath and growled deeply.

"Who is it." Piotr asked standing back to back with Logan.

"I don't know but they smell like me, but I need you to go two blocks south and then two to the east there's another scent I want you to check out." Logan said before walking to the west leaving Piotr to go and check out the other scent Logan had picked up.

It had only taken Piotr a few minutes to find his way to the said place that Logan had pin pointed the other person's scent. Piotr was surprised to see the back of a small eight-year-old girl with short bone straight brown hair that came to just under her chin, while being held back by a pair of green barrettes kept her bangs off of her face.

As he approached her he could see a strange butterfly tattoo at the base of her neck was lined in Royal Blue ink, instead of the black of the inner circle, while the coloring on the wings was Neon Green, which proved that she was part of the Siren's General core.

"_She's a General? But she's so young!!"_ Piotr thought knowing what the tattoo's coloring meant.

It was then that he noted her uniform, or the lack there of. The girl wore a pale yellow sun dress that had small green stars across the bottom hem as well as across the top hem. Beside her stood a brown case and on top of that case sat a straw sun hat that had a white ribbon wrapped around it so that it had a tail hanging down onto the ground. Piotr decided that it was high time that he approached the girl.

"Hello little girl. Do you need help?" Piotr asked his metaled up status falling quickly in an attempt as to not look threatening, though his alertness didn't fall with in.

"Yes, please. Cleo ran up the tree and she won't come down." the girl said in a sad tone as she pointed up into the tree that stood before her.

Piotr looked up into the tree and wasn't at all surprised to see that the said cat, Cleo, was a Siamese that had bright blue eyes that easily rivaled his own. Piotr simply walked forward and began climbing the tree. It was certainly difficult because of his size and for the fact that ever time that he got close enough to grab her she would always leap gracefully to the branch above his head.

Finally his hands came to rest on the milky tan hide that tightened beneath warm hand before relaxing enough for him to pick her up. He brought the cat down and held in cradled under his chin while he held in as he carefully descended the tree, very surprised at how far he had climbed before finally reaching her. Finally after what seemed like forever Piotr jumped out of the tree and his feet hit the firm ground below with a muffled thump. Once he stood the cat suddenly lifted her head and licked his cheek, causing the little girl before him to laugh.

"She likes you," the girl said before opening her arms for the cat to jump into.

"Yeah? Well I guess I would like the giant that save me from a tree, too." Piotr said as the cat jumped out of his arms and into the girl's out stretched ones.

"Well, I can see you point there." the girl said as the cat jumped on to her slim shoulder and wrapped itself around her neck.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Piotr asked as he watched the girl reach for her hat.

"No not at all. My human name is Hope, but my gang name is Trance. I like Hope better." the girl, Hope, said as she set her hat on her head and as she bent her knees to pick up her case, "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course. And may I ask where are you going, Miss Hope?" Piotr asked as he stepped forward so that they were walking side by side up the hill.

"To the X-men home. I have decided that this dumb war has gone on long enough and there's no need for it. Both Temptress and Bishop are dead have been for three years now so why does the war continue? Because none of use even remember why it started in the first place it was a secret of the first center circle, who have all died. So I just walked out." Hope stated as her free hand scratched Celio's head right behind the cat's darker coco ears.

"I see. Well it seems that many are starting to see the way you think now a days. We already have a three week old ex-Brotherhood member...and we had a stray Siren Kitty that he had rescued from the Brotherhood dungeons but as you most likely know the Sirens took her back last night." Piotr said looking at his feet instead of at the eight-year-old beside him.

"Yes...they did, but just so you know I wasn't there. Cleo and I have been hiding out in the park for the past week or so. I'm sorry I never got a chance to met the Shadowcat when she was at the Siren stronghold, but I'm sure someday we'll met on the right side." Hope said just as they came over the crest of the hill to see the mansion sitting before them behind her iron gates, in the light of the setting sun.

"Maybe..." Piotr trailed off as he stared at the picture before him.

Piotr felt as if the time and world had stopped after he had said that. He felt as if Kitty was still in there waiting for his speedy return, though he knew that wasn't the case, but in the back of his mind something told him that one day. One day it would be true that he would smile back at how this day had told him that. But like all good moments it was soon spoiled by of all things Piotr's stomach, which was not only as loud as a jet plane landing, but it also made Hope laugh.

WOLVERINE staked slowly through one of the many back ally ways, following the growing smell of himself of all things. He count quite place it but the smell was a little different, but not so much that it would immediately set him off to the fact that is wasn't his smell. He came out of the ally and found himself in the park of all places, suddenly before he had time to react someone kicked him forward and into the muddy ground.

"Aww that was the WRONG...move?" Logan said claws out and ready to shish kabob the idiot who had kicked him, but stopped short when he spotted the girl standing a few feet away from him.

It wasn't the fact that she was a girl that had stopped him it was the fact that she had two adamantium claws extending from each her fists as well as one on each of her feet. The girl all leather while at the same time showing off her body without a second thought to modesty. Her hair hung bone straight until it touched her shoulder blades.

"Who are you??" he asked sheathing his claws, but not loosing his fighting stance.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." she asked stepping just a little closer to him.

"I'm Wolverine!" He said as he puffed out his broad chest.

"But why do you smell like me?" the girl asked.

"Why do I smell like you? Your the one that smells like me?" Wolverine said now noticing that she had the same black-ish eyes as he did, which stunned him, "Who are you?"

"Lexa... though I go by X-23 in the battle field." and thats when Wolverine understood.

"Your the clone??" He whispered before stepping back from her.

"What??" Lexa said shocked.

"Striker said that the place that gave me these," Logan said letting his claws retract outward, "Made a clone of me eighteen years ago."

"That would explain it." Lexa said as she looked at his claws before retracting her own out.

The two stood in stunned silence before retracting both pairs of claws into their body, before smirking are each other. Lexa held out her hand in which Logan merely looked out for a moment before taking it in his own. After a second Logan pulled her into a hug before turning them both around to begin walking toward the mansion. Both happy with what they had found that day as the sun began to set above them.

"You know I'm really sorry I left Kitty with the Sirens now.." Lexa said softly as they walked up the main drive and up to the front doors.

"It's alright I'm sure were going to see that stray cat again very soon." Logan said before leading Lexa through the main doors and up the mansions main stair case and toward the Professor's office.

* * *

Pyrus: I so hope this one made sense. If not i'm open for questions and PELASE review it helps me now if its good or not!!


	7. Chapter 6

Pyrus: Well glad you all liked it. Talia is Kurt's sister because that's how i understood the wed site. Besides that it would be kinda strange for him to have an 8 year old daughter in this one...But Who knows. I'm pretty sure that her age along with a few others jumps around from like 5 to like 12 through the series that how pressed on time i was and how much my brain just quit working. Sorry any way enjoy!!!

Emma: WE OWN NOTHING!!! Wow no wonder Terra quit this gets really repetative, really fast.

Pyrus: Shhhh!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

PIOTR stood behind one of the chair's in the Professor's office while Hope and Cleo sat calmly in the chair as they waited for the Professor to return from his trip with Remy to the med lab to talk to some of the newer human residents. Thankfully the Professor had foreseen Piotr's hunger for the two had found Talia and Kurt in the room holding trays filled to the top with burgers.

"These are soooo good. Thank you very much." Hope said after she finished her second burger.

"Vou are very velcome," Kurt said before porting out of the room to get something.

"Piotr, are you okay?" Loa asked as she pulled on the hem of his shirt, causing Piotr to look down at her.

"Yes, Немного один, I'll be fine, but I think we'll all be better when Kitty's back." Piotr said as he scooped the little six-year-old up and into his arms, while noticing Talia sitting on the edge of the Professor's desk swinging her feet back and forth a huge smile across her face.

"Talia how was your day?" Piotr asked a smile growing across his face as he watched her head bounced up sending her white and black hair flying and her yellow eyes to go bright with excitement.

"It was fun Remy took us into the Danger Room to PLAY!! Can you believe it!!" Talia said as she jumped off the desk and began spinning around the room careful not to knock over Cleo's blue bowl of milk, know that the cat would cut her into sushi if she did.

"No...No I can't believe dat idiot Gumbo used the DANGER Room to entertain little kids again!!" came Logan's gruff growly voice as he and another girl walked into the room.

Piotr watched as the girl came into the room with her head low and eyes shifting around the room cautiously that was until those dark black-ish eyes landed on Hope. Piotr growled softly as the girl advanced on the chair, but his growl was covered by a sudden scream of surprise.

"Ms. Lexa?" Hope screamed before jumping up and running to greet the girl.

"Trance! I thought that was you!" the other girl, Lexa, said with a smile as the younger jumped into her open arms.

As Lexa spun Hope around Piotr easily spotted the butterfly tattoo that graced the base of her neck. Like Kitty's it was a black outlined butter fly that had deep blood red coloring in the same places that Kitty's had been purple. While the two spun around and around Kurt ported back with Illyana, Surge, Loa, Pixie, Tag, Tag's sister Bloom (Astrid), and Molly (Bruiser) who had just returned from her three year mission in Asia.

"Hey!" Talia called to the new group before she ported herself into Bruiser's arms.

"Talia! Wow you grew so much!" Bruiser said as she readjusted the girl in her arms.

"Molly dear its good to see you." Came a voice from the door behind them all.

Piotr and the rest of the group looked to see the Professor in his wheel chair with Remy, Tracy, Rachel, April, and Diane standing around him. The group joined the already crowded room causing all the other members within the room to calm and take a seat on the floor, while Hope and Lexa took the seats before the Professor's desk.

"Well, well. Welcome Siren members how may we help you on such a fine morning?" The Professor greeted the two girls once he sat behind his desk.

"Hello Professor, its good to see you again." Hope said with a smile.

"Wait? So da dat petit kn'wz ya Professor?" Remy asked from his seat between the two chairs.

"Yes, I met the Professor two years ago. Granted I was about to attack him just before Cyclops stopped me." Hope explained.

"Yes, but Hope who is your friend?" the Professor asked as he turned his head to look at Lexa.

"She's my clone dat Striker told us about." Logan interjected before Lexa could open her mouth.

"Yes, though I'm also a center circle member of the Siren gang, though I guess now I'm an ex-member." Lexa said after hitting Logan upside the head making the others in the room laugh.

Piotr smiled glad to see the younger girl mutants laughing lightly like normal. He was happy that everyone seemed to be slowly returning to normal with the hope that Kitty would soon be returning to them now that they had two of the Sirens to help them.

"L-L-Logan?" came a soft shadow of a voice from the doorway behind them all.

They all turned to around to see a frightening sight. Alice stood in the door way her wearing a dark purple dress that had white leggings underneath it, but what frightening part was how there were long claw marks across her stomach that showed the shallow wounds underneath. Alice also had five long claw marks that started at her nose and ran all the way to her cheeks.

Alice's normally strawberry blonde hair was now caked in mud in places, while at the same times pull out of her normal loose pig tails. Her normal happy go lucky caramel brown eyes where absent leaving behind lifeless caramel brown pools of fear. Mud also decorated the poor girl's cloths and her bare feet, which were scrapped raw from running through the woods. Logan quickly ran to the girl and scooped her up and brought her into the room, smelling her hair as he went.

"SABRETOOTH!!!" Logan howled loudly causing them all to jump.

Piotr saw Alice jump in fright of Logan's yell and Piotr quickly came and took her from Logan, who looked ready to run at any moment. Piotr felt the girl shaking in his arms as he brought here toward the desk and sat her in Lexa's now empty chair. Talia, who had ported to Alice's room and back, came forward with a light blue blanket, which with Piotr's help the two wrapped around Alice's shaking figure.

"Petit, it'd be al'rite now. We all be he're for ya." Remy said as he quickly moved from his place between the two chairs until he sat in front of her legs, while Piotr knelled to her right and Kurt to her left.

"Please Alice dear. What happened?" The Professor said softly as more of the other X-men moved closer to Alice to listen and comfort her, while Lexa and Wolverine stood just a little farther away to bolt after the story.

"Well…"Alice began as Cleo jumped up and into her lap.

"I was walking across campus to come and see Talia and everyone when a strange growling noise came from the wood. Naturally I though Wolverine and Wolf Child were fighting again so I went in to stop them. Once with in the tree line I instantly found out that it wasn't either of them. There was a guy, I guess his name's Sabretooth. He attacked me, before I could run away. He tired to… to… to…" But she was unable to say to word, so Piotr guessed.

"Did he try to rape you?" he asked the tone of his voice raspy and sharp, completely foreign to his normal calm and warm voice.

"Yeah… but before he could take me some strange light came. It was orange combined with white. The light shot out from I think…my hands. It sent him flying into the iron gate. After that I didn't wait to see if he was okay I just got up and ran to see Wolverine and the Professor." Alice continued as Cleo curled up in her lap.

The entire room was quite after that, until Logan growled loudly, while he stormed out of the room Lexa close at his heels. It was after they left that the rest of the room came back to life. The Piotr watched as the girls all took Alice out of the chair and into a corner and began talking in light whispers, while Remy sat near by them just in case he was needed.

"Kurt can you go and get Emma please?" the Professor said to the blue demon mutant.

"Sure Professor." Kurt said before bamphing down to the med lab to find Emma.

Piotr then noticed Cleo stalking around Remy the cat's bright blue eyes narrowing before she jumped on top of Remy's head, releasing a loud hiss with her claws extending as she leaped through the air.

"YOW! Chat! Claws please!" Remy yelled as he pulled Cleo out of his hair.

"Oh Cleo, silly cat. He's not part of the Brotherhood any more." Hope scolded the Siamese as she stood and scooped her up.

Cleo jumped out of Hope's arms just as Kurt bamphed into the room with Emma at his side. Emma quickly spotted injured Alice and rushed to the girl's side, though Cleo beat her to it. The Siamese jumped onto Alice's shoulders, but she quickly jumped off when Alice screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked kneeling next to Alice as the girl leaned forward.

Emma gasped as she saw the girl's back. Emma stood mild blue eyes open in shock as she whipped around and faced the Professor.

"Her…BACK!!" Emma yelled as everyone ran forward to Alice's side.

Piotr looked down at the injured girl and gasped along with the rest of the people in the room. The girl's shoulders were bright red and raw, but it was the area around her shoulder blades was bright red and raw.

"She's a mutant…" Kurt said softly.

"Alice!!" Tracy said as she picked up her little sister making sure not to rub the irritated breaking skin.

"Talia! Find Angel. Kurt get them down to the med lab!!" Piotr yelled.

Everyone went into action. Talia ported off to find the winged mutant, while Kurt ran over to the group of girls but Tracy held up a hand stopping him from adding her and Alice to the group going to the med lab.

"Tracy, come on!!" Britteny said angrily and she attempted to pull the sisters into the porting group.

"No Brit. I can get there on my own." Tracy said as she took a step away from the group.

"What do you mean?" Pixie asked as she fluttered away from Tag's shoulder and toward Tracy and Alice.

"There's something I haven't told you guys..."Tracy began as she looked down at Alice and then back at their groups of friends.

"What?" Rachel and Diane asked soft eyes filled with worry.

"I'm a mutant. Thats why I'm so close to Logan, he's been teaching me how it control my mutation during school time." Tracy said softly.

"O-Okay so what's your mutation then?" April asked crossing her arms over her chest not believing the girl's words.

Tracy sighed before closing her eyes and disappearing into a blur of color. Tracy then appeared beside the Professor who had still been behind his desk. April's mouth hung wide open with the rest of the group as they looked at Tracy.

"Tracy take Alice to the med lab please. I'll clue them in while your gone." the Professor said as he waited for Tracy's response.

"Sure." Tracy mumbled before racing out of the room at her supersonic speed.

"Professor why did she hide the fact that she's a mutant??" Loa asked as she left Kurt's side and walked toward the Professor's desk.

"Because Loa, she hadn't been ready to live the life of a mutant at that time, but I think she's ready now." the Professor explained as he lifted Loa on to his lap.

"Why would it have scared her?" Tag piped in as he looked from the Professor to the door Tracy had disappeared through and then to Kurt before finally looking aback at the Professor again.

"Tag she had been afraid to leave Alice in the care of her father alone, that's why." the Professor explained.

"Afraid of her father??" Rachel asked stepping forward.

"Yeah like the way Tag and I were before the Professor came and rescued use." Bloom, Astrid, said softly from her place next to Molly and Hope.

"Correct," the Professor but he was instantly interrupted by Hope.

"What happened??" She said as Molly finally put her on the ground.

"Well both Tracy and Alice's father and Brain and Bloom's father were both drunks and they almost nightly injured both siblings. This caused the elder of both siblings to become highly over protective of their younger siblings. That was the reason Tracy had no wish to move into the mansion and leave her younger sibling, Alice, alone with their crazed father." the Professor explained fully.

"Alvight ladies. We must be on ovr vay." Kurt said.

Piotr quickly joined the group and felt the odd sensation of the porting surround him as he held onto the girls between him and Kurt's arms. When they reappeared in the med room Piotr's head was spinning as he stumbled backward into a chair.

"You Okay Pete?" Talia asked as she appeared before him.

"Yeah, Tails thanks for the chair." Piotr said as he patted her head before looking around the room's occupants, with his head braced against his hand

Kurt stood near by the door while Emma and Beast worked on patching up Alice who laid on the med bed. To the right Piotr found a large couch, which faced the bed that Alice was currently one, to be full of worried girls. Piotr slowly did a count making sure that all of the girls had made it down to the med lab.

Surge? Yup she was sitting beside little Loa, who was leaning into the couch under a dark red blanket. Diane? Yeah she there, playing some hand game with Britteny and rachel who was trying not to look at poor Alice's still form. Bloom? Yup Bloom's braided head could be seen beside April who was staring at the six-inch Pixie that sat in Bloom's hair. Hope? Yup the X-men's latest princess was on the floor before Molly, Bruiser, playing with Cleo though the cat didn't feel like playing. Talia? The little crawler could be easily seen hanging from the top of the room with Illyana. The two seemed to be in deep conversation as they hung there watching as Emma and Beast dressed Alice's wounds and as they consulted Angel about her back.

"Angel? Is this what your back looked like when your wings began to grow in?" Emma asked as she slowly flipped Alice over.

"I think so, but the only way to tell properly would be to take x-rays of her back." Angel said before turning the the seventeen-year-old beside him, "Is that alright Speedy?"

"Yeah. As long as I can go, too." Tracy said before moving forward and lifting her sister out of the bed and turned to look at Angel expectantly.

Angel just rolled his eyes lightly before turning and leading the way to the x-ray room. Only after the group of doctors, sisters, and winged man left did Piotr turn and begin the talk to Kurt.

"Where's Tag and Remy?" Piotr asked the German softly as to not disturb the girl's fun.

"Tag had to go on patrol, while Remy stayed with the Professor." Talia said as she ported onto Piotr's lap.

"Okay and how's Alice feeling?" Piotr said.

"Well, its not looking good thats to say. Angel still thinks that she might defiantly be growing wings, like Emma first thought, though Beast is a little skeptical." Illyana said as she stood and flipped gracefully down from the ceiling and onto the floor.

"That would make sense." Piped in Molly.

"How?" Rachel asked turning to look at Molly.

"Well it would explain why in the world Sabortooth was here in the first place and why he tried to attack her. I mean Kitty was a mutant, too." Molly explained looking at Bloom to see if she agreed with the theory.

"Yes I think your on to something. The only thing is that neither the Professor nor Logan thought Alice would have a mutation, I think they would have told Tracy right away and wouldn't have waited to know to move her out of her father's hands." Bloom said looking at the bed Alice had just been in.

It was then that Tracy came in holding the door for Angel who was carrying Alice. Angel gently placed Alice onto the bed, while Tracy put a hot water bag under her sister's shoulder blades. Only after the two had finished did anyone talk again.

"Tracy what's the verdict?" Rachel asked standing from the couch and coming toward her friend.

"The X-rays look exactly like Angel's did years ago when his wings were first growing in." Tracy said looking down at Alice and then at Angel.

"She'll be fine worry wart." Angel said before wrapping his arms around Tracy's shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"I hope so, but at the same time I'm glad." Tracy sighed into Angel's chest.

"Why?" Angel asked as he walked to the chair that sat empty behind him.

"Cause now I don't have to keep the secrets from her. " Tracy said with a laugh, "And she always loves sitting there on the roof and watching you fly around the mansion. She always said that she wished she could join you, to feel the wind against her face and the sun beating down on her wings." Tracy said as she adjusted her a piece of dark red-ish brown hair that had fallen into her face.

"Wow maybe this is a good thing." Hope said her light brown eyes dancing at the scene before her.

"Okay team its time for bed. You all had a late night last night and I think Alice and Tracy want sometime along." The Professor said from the door.

"Okay..." the girls all moaned as they all stood and walked toward the door.

"Rachel, Diana, April, and Britteny your parents are just down a leave from here room 218." The Professor added before leaving with Kurt and Piotr close behind him.

* * *

Pyrus: Dun Dun DUH!!!! so yeah its after this one that in my opinion starts to stray away from the origional idea. But Oh WELL!!!! See you all tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7

Pyrus: Okay so I haven't touched them yet i though I would see if it made sence to you guys first before I completely re-did the rest of the chapters

Sara: We own nothing. You have been warned (FYI She didn't let us read it either. So be aware there are most likely spelling errors.

Pyrus: Thanks for the moral support

Sara: Your Welcome!!!!

**Chapter 7**

KITTY had spent the previous day in her room with only the memories of Piotr around her, but again that night she had the same dream and when she woke that morning she spent another few hours crying. Now it was noon and her stomach was growling from hunger and Kitty couldn't stand it anymore. So she packed up all of Piotr's things and hide them under her pillow before she headed to the door.

Kitty then opened the door gently to find herself looking into a busy hallway. Girls were racing back and forth in all black outfits that verier from one another but anyone could tell that they were all part of the same organization. Suddenly a tall woman with snow white hair and dark skin spotted Kitty and came running up to her.

"Kitty your up! That's great! I suppose your hungry aren't you?" the woman asked but before Kitty could answer her stomach answered with another growl before she could speak.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Follow me child." The woman said before turning and leading Kitty down the hall.

"Thank you but if you like don't mind me asking. Who like are you?" Kitty asked a little sad that she couldn't remember the woman.

"No child its fine. I'm Ororo, but I'm normally called Storm." The woman explained causing something to clicked in Kitty's mind.

"Oh your like the one who caused it to rain that night!" Kitty said as they entered a very clear kitchen

"Yes child that was me. What would you like?" Storm asked as she opened some cabinets while Kitty took a seat on one of the tall bar chairs that lined the island in the middle of the room.

"I don't really know, but like how about some pancakes!!" Kitty said before taking it back, "On like second thought like how about a western omelet, instead. "

"Sure but may I ask why the sudden change?" Storm asked before starting on the omelet.

"Well like Piotr use to make me pancakes back..." Kitty began but stopped short as two more girls walked into the room.

The first girl had long red hair that came to her waist and had light jade green eyes. Her uniform was a black halter top with black capri pants that came to just above her knees while short black boots ended her look.

Beside the ginger haired girl stood a girl with short black hair that had been styled into a pixie cut, which was successfully ruined by the red goggles that sat atop her head. The girl wore a simple black tang top t-shirt and a pair of black leather shorts as well as short black boots. The fact that she wore a bright yellow long sleeved trench coat that only she seemed to like wearing.

"KITTY??" The black haired girl screeched her golden brown eyes sparkling happily.

"Yes?" Kitty asked turning toward the two just in time to get tackled by the younger black haired girl.

"Jubilee! Leave the child alone she doesn't remember us." Storm called as she finished the omelet.

"Oh sorry then...I'm Jubilee, the last time you saw me we were both... twelve or elven. Right Jean??" the black haired girl, Jubilee, called over her shoulder to the red haired girl as she sat down.

"Yeah sounds about right. Oh and I'm Jean by the way." the red head said as she took a seat across from Kitty and Jubilee, and began to read a small purple book.

Just as Storm set the omelet on the plate in front of Kitty there was an explosion just outside the room. Kitty jumped as the booming continued and began to come toward the kitchen, though Storm. Jean, and Jubilee just continued to eat and read.

"TABLITHA!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" came a cry from out in the hall.

"Oh no here we go again,"Jubilee said softly while grabbing an apple from the center of the table

"Who's at it again?" Kitty asked but her question was drowned out by another yell.

"WHAT??" came another cry from out in the hall.

"No one needs your booms right now!!" the 1st voice yelled again.

"Aw, but they love them! They're the music of the morning!" the 2nd voice yelled again.

The voices made their way into the room and Kitty finally got to see the people who owned the voices. The 1st who came in was a tall girl with bubble gum pink hair and bright blue eyes, but the weird part had been that her skin was a purple-ish color rather then white or tan. The other strange thing was the fact that she had what looked to be bone shoulder pads, she had the same bone material located on her elbows. Her uniform was also different for the fact that it basically went from around her neck to cover her front before ending just above her black leather pants, which were full length before going farther until it cover her whole foot.

The second girl was a little normal looking that was until she formed the small energy ball in her hand and through it to the ground. This girl had bouncy, wavy, blonde hair that came to just above her shoulders, while her dark blue green eyes danced with happiness as the energy ball gave a satisfying boom as it hit the floor. This girl's uniform covered her back as well as her front, but the strange part was that her shirt had two yellow vertical stripes that started at her shoulders and ended at the bottom of the shirt. Her pants were tight black leather that ended in her yellow knee high shoes.

"I'm serious, Tabitha! I'm spike you!!" the pink haired girl yelled as the blonde made other energy ball before dropping it between the pinkette's feet, were it successfully exploded and got the pinkette equally rilled up.

"THAT'S IT!!" the pinkette said just as a bone came sliding out of the center of her palm.

"TABITHA! MARROW!" came a third voice as its owner came into the room.

The new person had dark brown hair that was currently tied up in a high pony tail and her eyes were a light mysterious green that had a touch of light brown in them as well. She wore a tight black strapless shirt as well as pull on sleeves that went from her wrists to just above her elbow though the strange part was that the upper part of the sleeves had many slits that went up and down the cloth. She wore a tight black pair of shorts that hugged her waist showing off her navel, while she wore a pair of dark black knee high boots, which completed her outfit. The new girl also carried a long golden staff in her hands which had a circle at the top with a four pointed star in the center of the circle.

"Sister Grimm! We weren't doing anything," the pinkette, Marrow, said backing away slightly while the bone in her hand returned into her body.

"Yeah, Nico its our norm," the blonde, Tabitha, said while heading toward the refrigerator which stood behind Storm.

"Yes, I know, but I wish it wasn't since we have company today.." the brunette, Sister Grimm or Nico, said before turning and joining the group and sitting beside Jean who didn't even look up from her book.

"Oh Hey Kitty!" Marrow called as she sat on the other side of the Jean with her bare back facing the red haired girl.

"Yeah? Oh how ya doin Kit. Long time no see!" Tabitha said from with in the fridge.

"Fine like I guess. Besides having escaped like one hell to see paradise only to like be kidnapped once again and like taken here." Kitty mummer so that only Storm was able to hear her before taking another bit of her omelet.

But before Storm could question the girl's words Rouge and another girl walked into the room. The second girl had long dirty blonde hair that came down to her waist even though it was tide up into a pony tail by a long silver ribbon. The girl's hawk like golden eyes scanned the room before landing on Jean who hadn't even looked up as she entered the room. It was then that Kitty noticed that the room's latest editions both wore long black gloves that came up to their elbows, though the elder blonde had a similar shirt to Marrow as well as tight black pants that had a silver line running down the sides of the pants before disappearing into her short ankle boots that had a bright silver heel.

"Morning Sofia," they all greeted her though Kitty stayed quite since she didn't know the girl.

"Hey Kitty." Rogue called before coming around the island to join the girl causing Jubilee to hope up and jump to the seat beside that one.

"Look I'm sorry about the other night." Rogue added just as Kitty finished her meal.

"Look..." Kitty said as she stood and placed her plate in the sink along with her silverware, "I don't like know who I was like four years ago, but like if any of you have cared ta like notice I'm not that same girl that you all like think I am.

"What do you mean..." Jubilee began but Kitty cur her off.

"Jubes, I was like abused and practically rapped and molested by a mad man and like all his junkies twice a day. I like highly doubt many people would like be the same after something like that. And then after like being saved by the Cajun ex-Brotherhood guy and taken to the safety of the mansion by Colossus, who like helped me concur my fears of like using my powers and brought me out of my deep depression. And then you know what like after all of that I was starting to like trust people again and then out of no where like you idiots come and kidnap me and turn my entire world upside down like once again." Kitty yelled before turning and heading to the door, but Sofia or Wind Dancer stopped her short.

"Your the one then. The one who made Lexa leave!" she said hawk brown eyes flashing dangerously as a stiff wind blew around her.

"Yeah! You like know what that was me and I'm like darn glad she was able to find him! You know like if you guys had like saved me oh say FOUR years ago I might like still be the same person as I was back then, but when you wait like Four freak'n years before acting well like you deserve what you get back then!!" Kitty said harshly before phasing her arm through Wind Dancer's hand and storming out the door.

Kitty was long gone before the group in the kitchen began to talk in hushed voice since Kitty's room was all that far way.

"She's right you know..." Sister Grimm said from her seat beside Jean who had finally looked up from her book when Kitty had started yelling.

"What do you mean?" Marrow asked as she bit into her apple still confused about what had just happened.

"We shouldn't have waited this long and expect her to be the same person that she was." Nico explained adding her signature eye roll at the end of it so show her innocence a the fact that she actually had to explain that, again.

"It doesn't matter! She made us loss Lexa!" Wind Dancer yelled as the wind tunnel around her explained sending Tabitha's orange juice around the room, until Storm sent her own vortex to cancel out Wind Dancer's.

"ENOUGH!" Storm yelled while throwing Wind Dancer backward and on to the floor, "I'm going to check on the poor child and then we're going to take her back to the mansion!" Storm added before exiting the room and heading to Kitty's room.

After that Tabitha exited after the white hair weather witch and began throwing her energy booms around the hall causing the other girls in the room to grown.

KITTY slammed the door behind her and quickly ran onto the bed and pulled out the black beg. She pulled out the first sketch book she laid her hands on and flipped it open. The first series of pictures were bright and depicted animals, though one animal silky, sleek, dark chocolate kitten with green eyes was constantly depicted in the center of the paintings that were held in the 2nd sketch book.

The first one had depicted the kitten lying in a grassy meadow sunning herself while a light pink wild flower lay behind her ear. Kitty then flipped the page the the next painting, which was of the same kitten playing with a light tan kitten that had wild dark blue eyes. The two kittens were chasing after a light pink yarn ball, while in the next sketch the two were completely tangled up in the same light pink yarn ball.

Kitty yawned and set the sketch book down beside her and she lay down for a nap. Unfortunately just after her eyes closed another nightmare racked through her mind though it was interrupted by her being shaken away by a hand. Kitty sat bolt up right with a scream before seeing Storm sitting there beside her on the bed.

"Kitty what happened?" Storm asked worry reflected in her deep blue\white eyes.

"No, ever since well the Brotherhood guys began hurting... hurting me...I have been unable to have a good nights sleep." Kitty explained before adding, "Well that was until I met Piotr."

"Piotr? Isn't his battle name Colossus?" Storm asked an all knowing smile gracing her face.

"Yeah...He was the one who found me in the city and took to the mansion for treatment. After that for the time I was there he never left my side, and at night..." Kitty said her cheeks turning bright red before continuing.

"He was always able to surpass the nightmares when he wrapped his arms around me. So we started to sleep in the same bed with his arms always wrapped around me, and it worked. Then when you took me away the nightmares came back ten fold." Kitty explained just as Storm noticed the sketch book beside Kitty.

"What's this?" She asked as she reached over Kitty's legs to grab the sketch book.

"Piotr's..." Kitty said as Storm flipped through the book, while Kitty pulled out the black bag from its resting place behind the pillows.

"Did he draw all these?" Storm asked handing the 2nd sketch book to Kitty, while accepting the 1st one from Kitty.

"Yeah. He's good right?" Kitty said as she held the bag close in her lap.

"In every sense of the word, child. I wish I could meet him." Storm said with a smile at the girl before her.

The two spent the rest of the day in the room discussing and looking through the different sketch books while talking about Kitty's time in the X-mansion. Storm was open to everything Kitty had to say and Kitty was happy to have someone to talk to and to tell her about her friends back at the mansion. Suddenly Storm was there rotting through the black bag and pulling out a teddy bear as well as a large folded black blanket as well.

"Where did you get those??" Kitty asked grabbing the teddy bear and running soft fingers down the Bear's face.

"They were in the bag at the very bottom." Storm said, while she watched Kitty caress the Bear's soft black fur before noticing the red ribbon that had been tied around the Bear's neck.

"His name is Rерой... I think that means Hero? Right?" Kitty asked looking up at Storm to make sure she was right.

"I'm not an expert but yes I believe thats the translation." Storm said before and idea clicked in her head.

"Kitty why not sleep with Hero and the blanket tonight and well see if the nightmares stay away tonight. Okay? I'll be right next door just in case though alright?" Storm said with a warming smile.

"suURRree," Kitty said with a yawn before looking at the clock which read 9:45 p.m, "Why not its worth a try."

"Good sweet dreams Kit. I'll see you in the morning." Storm said with a smile before standing and leaving the room.

Kitty packed up the sketch books and sketching materials before settling down for bed, making sure that Hero lay next to her in the bed and that Piotr's blanket cover her completely. Kitty clapped the lights off and instantly felt better then she had the night before, the scent of Piotr wrapped around her making it seem that he lay there like last time with his arms around her and protecting her. And with the blanket around her and her arms around Hero, Kitty fell into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000

Sara: Did ya like? Hate it? Confused? Cause I know I am!!! Review for help!!!!! While I go and hunt down these files to edit them

Pyrus: NEVER!!!! C U all tomorrow and I LOVE reviews they tell me how the hell my reader feel and half the time their funny


	9. Chapter 8

Pyrus: Okay so yesturday was crazy and so was today so here's our fast update!!! Review at the end Love to hear from you!!! We Own nothing!!!!

**Chapter 8**

PIOTR sat at the dining room table bitting into an apple, teeth easily cutting through the fruit's thin skin. He had been wait for Remy and Wolverine to come out of the Danger Room session, which had started oh... six hours ago now. The two were starting to get on his nerves with the stupid fighting and competitions Piotr was sure that they would soon be trying to kill each other instead of being partners. Suddenly Piotr could hear voices yelling at each other out in the hall.

"Remy still bet ya Wolvie." Came the Cajun's thick accented voice as the two came toward the dining room.

"Hun...In ya dreams Gumbo. I still beat your ass in the end." Logan retorted in his own Canadian gruff voice.

Remy had been about to retort something else back tot the short Canadian mutant but as they walked into the room though Piotr cut him off.

"You know how long Angel, Lexa, and I have been wait for you two idiots to finish? Six hours!! He already left just so you idiots know." Piotr said before exiting out the back door not waiting for the two to follow.

"Angel. Lexa. Well were on our way out." Piotr said into his communicator hoping that Angel and Lexa could hear him.

"Alright Pete we'll see you guys out there then." Angel's voice came out of the small communicator.

"Yeah Pete Thanks for waiting for them. Logan can be quite competitive at times, and it does seem that Remy likes loosing that much either." Lexa's voice said in a laughing tone.

"You're the expert so I'll take your word for it." Piotr said just as he got to the gate and began waiting for the other two mutants behind him.

Once the other two joined him at the gate they all walked in silence up toward the city. Piotr though left the two once they entered the city to check out the southern sector of the city, while Remy went west along with Logan which left the east sector for Lexa and Angel and the north sector to Kurt and John, Thunderbird, who had finally crawled out of the latest project he and Forge had started.

Piotr found nothing strange in his area that would scream danger to him though he didn't have Lexa or Logan's sense of smell though he was quite skilled at know what and where things were wrong. Suddenly just as Piotr passed the park his communicator buzz into action revealing Angel's voice form the other side.

"Piotr come on back to the mansion. Lexa's found the body of the Brotherhood leader, Remy has already confirmed it, and the Professor wants us all back here." Angel called.

"Sure thing Angel. I'll be back in a few." Piotr said before a thought crossed his mind.

"Is he alive or dead?" Piotr asked unsure if he really wanted to know that answer.

"We're not all to sure he's in Wolverine's adamantium cage until Emma and Beast are done with the Human check ups." Angel explained.

"K well I'll certainly be there in a sec then." Piotr said before placing a call to Kurt.

"Hallo?" Kurt said in a wary soft voice.

"Kurt? Its Piotr I'm at the corner of Madison and Crescent I need you to port me to the med lab over in the mansion." Piotr said in his communicator.

"Surely" Kurt said before appearing in front of Piotr who just stood there like stone, He had gotten quite use to the crawler's bad habits of porting right in front of you when you called them.

The elder crawler quickly ported Piotr into the viewing room that sat beside the adamantium cage which behind the adamantium laced glass. Before Piotr could say his thanks the crawler ported away with a yelp of fear. Piotr whipped around to see a very wild man snarling into the window, while being held back by the thick adamantium bars.

"HOLY!!!" Piotr said started by the man's wild features.

He had a long mane of sandy blonde hair that reached to his lower back. He had elf like ears that had been pierced two times around the tip of his ears as well as twice at the base where a silver studded ears and a large hooped earing lay, the man's eyebrows too had been pierced twice on each side His teeth were long and cat like that hissed high objections at being caged.

The man was also dressed on all black and spikes from the double cocker around his neck, the gauntlets round both his wrists, the double belts around his waist, and the ending pair that were around the top of his large black soldier boots. Beside that he wore a leather vest that left his upper arms bare until the gauntlets. He also wore a pair of skin tight leather pants that have spikes running from up and down along the sides of the pants until they stopped just outside his boots.

On the man's left shoulder was his Brotherhood tattoo was exactly like Remy's the only different being that his snake's eyes were a dazzling bright yellow. The yellow eyed snake looked much more threatening then Remy's neon purple eyed snake did. Though Piotr wouldn't like to met either snake at the end of a dark ally not the he would have seen either snake until he was literally right on top of it.

"Pete its okay. He's not Logan, he can't get out of there that easily." came a voice from behind Piotr.

Piotr turned to see Lexa chilling in a black leather lazy boy chair twirling a long silver dagger that had what looked to be a rising phoenix forming the hilt while its tail feathers formed the handle. Her black-ish eyes never left Wild Child's similar black eyes, that was until Logan came bursting through the door Remy and the Professor not that far behind him.

"Yup. Dat be _mon's_ old _Président_." Remy said walking right up to the window hand under his chin studying the man behind the glass.

"Yeah well he'll be your dead president when I'm done with him!!!" Logan said claws extending while the Wild Child rawer loudly in retort, but Lexa soon intervened between the two her own double claws extend.

"LOGAN! KYLE! Either of you move I'll knock both of you starting with Logan into next Tuesday, and if I can I'll castrate both of you!" Lexa called loudly making sure that Wild Child, or Kyle, would definitely hear her.

"Lexa, dear I think they got the message." The Professor explained with a chuckle after Lexa twirled her silver dagger to add emphasis on her second threat.

Lexa smiled triumphantly after Wild Child jumped down from the bars and Logan's claws were once again retracted back into his wrists. Piotr chuckled lightly before falling serious, the room around him also feel silent as Angel came into the room closing and locking the door before turning toward the others. Piotr was the first the ask the question that was nagging at everyone's minds, but they were all to afraid of the answer to ask.

"Kyle? Why were you passed out in the east sector of the city?" Piotr asked loudly enough for Wild Child to hear.

"Why should I tell you??" Kyle growled back scrunching his face the viewing window, lets just say he very much resembled a car with it teeth bared in a silent hiss.

"Cause Kyle if you don't I'll happily send Ms. Lexa her in there to get the information." The Professor called, while Lexa stood close up to the window dagger twirling gently in her hand.

"Fine," Kyle said before sitting Indian style on the bed before continuing.

"Well you see Sabretooth kinda over through me. At the end of the fight I passed out and the next thing I know Miss. Psychopath over there was poking me with her silver dagger there." Kyle explained.

"So you didn't attack the Siren stronghold??" The Professor asked coming closer to the window until he sat next to Lexa.

"Nope, but the last thing I remember before the fight ended was that Sabretooth wanted to attack the X-mansion. He said that that was were the target was and not at the Siren hideout."

"What target?" Angel piped up looking from the Professor to Remy to Wild Child and then back at the Professor.

"I don't know." Kyle said as he laid back onto the bed.

"Remy??" Piotr asked turning to look at the Cajun.

"Well...When I was there I over heard Pietro, Quicksilver, and Jay, Icarus, talking about so secret plan that the original center circle had written up, so naturally Remy went to find it. He found it though like most smart people they had written it in a riddle," Remy explained before reaching to one of his many pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"When the beast's toy is taken, A dormant spirit shall be awaken. Though she begins in the gray, she may just be the one to slay this damn war." Remy read before looking up at the group around him.

"Is that all of it?" the Professor asked once Remy had finished.

"Unfortunately Toothy almost caught dis here Cajun before he could copy all of da message." Remy said as he tucked the paper back into his trench coat.

"I don't get it?" Wolverine said from his current place on the Lazy boy in the corner of the room.

"Well Kitty was kinda like......a toy....to Sabretooth, who looks very much like a beast." Piotr said softly though he found it hard to say the word toy to describe the way Sabretooth had treated Kitty.

"He's right about that." Warren said as he tried to piece more of the puzzle together.

"Gray could mean neutral." Lexa suggested.

"The X-men been neutral from da begin'in of da war." Remy pointed out.

"And we know she's a girl, but the dormant spirit and slaying the war still don't fit. And if say she does slay the war then that would mean she has to pick a side to the war meaning that she won't be neutral by the end of the war." the Professor said as he thought aloud trying to piece the rest of the puzzle together.

"Kitty truly has never seen either side of the war, Chuck, and she be locked up or dormant for four years. Could it be her?" Logan asked breaking the spell of silence that had spread through the room after the Professor's words.

"Could very well be. Logan. Remy. I want the two of you to infiltrate the Brotherhood hideout and get the rest of that plan. Angel you'll be the lookout and back up. Lexa your on Wild Child duty. Piotr come with me, please." The Professor said before they all left to begin their missions.

Lexa took her seat once again in the Lazy boy silver dagger still being twirled in her slime fingers while her black-ish eyes stayed looked on Kyle's still form on the bed. Logan, Remy, and Angel were the first to exit out of the door discussing the details of their plan in hushed whispers as they walked down the deserted hall. The Professor and Piotr left soon after that moving up to the Professor's office, which was amazingly empty when they walked in for once.

"Piotr I want to discuss a back up plan if the Brotherhood does some how breach out security system again." The Professor said while he moved around to the other side of his desk.

"What was your idea?" Piotr asked worried slightly about where this conversation was going to go.

"I've had Thunderbird and Forge working on a stronghold room beside the Danger Room. If you ever see that the mansion is being attacked by the Brotherhood or maybe even the Sirens I want you to get the human girls into the room first and then the mutants." the Professor stated his dark brown eyes twinkling as he saw Piotr's confusion.

"Are you sure the human's first, Professor??" Piotr asked not understanding why he wouldn't want the mutant girls there first.

"If its a dormant spirit they're looking for then I want the humans in their first so that if one holds this amazing mutation to end this war then I want them in their first.

"Oh I see," Piotr said softly.

LEXA sat with her eyes trained on Wild Child's every move, while he did the same to her. Lexa didn't know what the feeling was that she got every time he looked at her, she felt like her heart was about to burst with happiness while her stomached flipped and flipped with in her. She blamed his gorgeous blue eyes that at times would become cloudy and black at random intervals of time. She had guess that was his body's way of showing which of the two persona's were in charge of the body that sat before her. Currently Kyle was in control for his ocean blue eyes were locked with her own black ones.

"Hey, when can I come out of here?" Kyle asked his growly voice soft and loose.

"When you decide that you can control your self around the mansion, and not run away back to the Brotherhood." Lexa said.

"Why would I do that? Its not like I can go back. Once your kicked out your out." Kyle said shaking his head lightly.

"Well that's strange, but hey they're your rules." Lexa said with a shrug before standing and seething her dagger before walking to viewing room door with lead to the fully stocked lounge area beside the cage.

"Hey send me some food? I don't know when the last time I ate was." Kyle asked once he saw he leave the safety of the viewing room.

Lexa just shrugged before bending down and pulling out two sodas out of the mini fridge, before grabbing two bags of chips from the basket that sat a top the mini fridge. She then through a soda and chips through the bars and at Kyle who grabbed them without looking away from her. Lexa smirked to herself as she noticed this an added more swagger to her walk. Lexa took a seat on the leather couch that faced the cage since no food was aloud with in the viewing room.

"So, dear guard of mine, when in the world do I get set free?' Kyle asked after taking a long swig of his soda.

"Hmm. I could get you cleared for tonight." Lexa said a strange tone in her voice, before shoving a chip into her mouth.

"Hmmm and where would I be staying then??" Kyle said blue eyes beginning to turn darker.

"Well...there's an empty reinforced room beside mine, though Wolvie might have to be locked up in here if the Professor clears that one." Lexa said just as a knock came from with in the viewing room.

With a sigh Lexa stood and made her way up the few stairs, and into the room closing the door behind her just to protect what ever poor soul had been sent to find her. Before Lexa opened the door that led to the hallway Lexa turned and noted the fact that Wild Child's ears were back, as well as the fact that Kyle's ocean blue eyes had been replaced by feral black ones. Lexa shock her head before lightly before turning and opening the door allowing Bobby into the room.

"Hey Bobby what's up?" Lexa asked trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she shouldn't be standing there, but that she should be in the other room relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Lexa mind if I watch him with you? Wolverine sent me down her before he left." Bobby said a strange twinkle in his eye.

Lexa rolled her eyes as a strange sent passed her super sensitive nose. She intimately recognizing the smell of jealousy coming off of Bobby as well as the light smell of a lie. She locked her black eyes with Bobby's brown ones as she pulled her lips back in a silent snarl.

"Drake since when have you thought that you could lie to me?" Lexa snarled, while crouching and clutching the silver dagger that hung seethed at her waist phoenix hilt glittering bronze and red.

"W-Wh-What do you mean?" Bobby stuttered hands up above his head in a defensive position, before he noticed the glaring figure behind Lexa.

In the window behind Lexa's crouched figure Wild Child was on the bars face scrunched up in an angry feral grow as his black eyes narrowed at Bobby. The ice mutant nearly shot ice into his pants when Wild Child brought a long bony, claw tipped, finger to his neck and slowly drew it across.

"You know what Lexa I think I just heard the Professor calling me." Bobby said before turning and racing out of the door and into the hall beyond.

Lexa turned and raised a curious eyebrow at the feral mutant who still clung to the bars like a monkey before her. Wild Child who's eyes had gone back to their normal ocean blue looking innocently around his cage and the ceiling and pretty much every where but into the window at Lexa. She rolled her eyes at his antics knowing all to well that what ever he had done on top of her own actions had gotten the stupid Bobby Drake out of the way.

Lexa smirked seductively at before heading back to the lounge area, as the little voice in the back of her head gave her a complete pro and con list of why not to let Wild Child out. Coincidental the pros highly out weighed the cons as long as Lexa was the only other person in the room, and something about that really turned her on.

REMY and Logan were now half way across the city by the time Logan stopped them. Some weird shit about being followed or stalked, but like most time Remy neither listened or cared. Only after they were ten blocks from the side spot the hideout should be did Remy stop and listen to Logan's bantering.

"...So I think we should find a different way in." Logan finished causing Remy to raise an eyebrow at the Canadian who quickly guessed the problem Remy was having.

"Gumbo you ain't been listen'in to a word I've said have you?" Logan asked, not at all surprised when Remy just nodded his head, causing Logan to produce a rather loud head to forehead slap on himself.

"Your are dang mental case Cajun, a dang mental case." Logan said before going over his idea once again.

"I said they got some fly boy on scouting duty and that we should...DUCK!" Logan yelled though Remy was unable to take the hit.

"Wolvie why we..." Though Logan pulled him to the ground before he could finish, as well as before the diving red winged mutant could grab Remy.

"WHOLE!!!!" Remy yelled finally seeing the mutant boy pulling up out of his dive and flying back into the air.

"You idiot that's the one I was trying to tell ya about." Logan scolded Remy.

"Icarus...." Remy said before dashing behind a building and into a dark ally, while pulling Logan in behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

Pyrus: Well its short and sorry for the late update but lifes crazy. Should have saved this and edited it but OH WELL!! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Remy quickly throw a bunch of charged cards up into the air successfully hitting one of Icarus' blood red wings sending the poor boy falling onto a roof top. Though Remy quickly turned and moved across the road to find a new hiding place.

"Gumbo, you sure you hit him?" Logan asked skeptical that any of the cards had actually hit the red winged mutant.

"Oui, mon ami. I trained Icarus personally no way he gonna pass his _professeur._"

"I'll take your word on that, Gumbo."

Suddenly there was a strange clanking sound behind them and a silver ball came rolling to their feet. Both men didn't know what to make at the balls sudden appearance though when it began leaking a red gas they both backed away. Though the gas leaked out pretty fast to the point that they were both coughing like made and had tears running down their face.

"Gum..bo... did... ya think...bout... dis?" Logan asked coughing madly causing his words to be broken.

"No...mon...ami..." Remy said before falling to the ground, Logan soon joining him.

Suddenly the strange gas stopped and Icarus appeared at the mouth of the alley way, his red wings fluttering closed, just as Remy's eyes fluttered open slightly though he was just barely hanging on to his consciousness. Remy watched as Icarus came forward into the alley and scooped up the small silver ball.

As the boy did this Remy recognized the Brotherhood tattoo that sat on his upper left arm. Icarus had the a black snake like Remy's and a black skull like Remy's the only difference was the fact that Icarus' snake had dark forest green eyes that looked calm in stead of threatening like Remy's.

"Ha teach beat you didn't see that one coming." the sixteen year old laughed before pocketing the small ball.

Icarus then moved toward Logan first, but suddenly the lanky winged boy was thrown back by a bright red beam, Remy lay stone still unsure of who there new addition was. There was a soft thump just a few feet away from Remy just a flames liked past Remy's line of vision attacking the fallen Icarus.

The new addition was female though she looked more like a cross between a mechanical bat and a girl. She had wild pitch black hair that had been teased and tossed by the high altitude winds that surrounded the center city winds. Her eyes were a vibrant wild dark golden color that looked more reptilian then human. She wore what looked to be a black suit that was completely made up of scales, while two dark purple mechanical wings looked very much like a giant bat's.

"Dragoness..." Icarus hissed as he began to stand.

"Aw the poor robin fell from da sky, maybe the skies don't need him anymore?" Dragoness said as she walked forward to see what Icarus had caught.

"Get Back!" Icarus growled his dark red feathers standing on edge as he watched her study Logan.

While Dragoness's back was to him Remy could make out the blurred butterfly tattoo that sat at the base of her neck. He could easily make out the red ink outlines that also had silver coloring on the butterfly's wings, this fact told Remy she was of the Siren Lieutenant core and not of a high rank.

"Oh what a good catch. Storm and Rogue will be happy with me." Dragoness said as she stood and then moved to look at Remy.

But just before she could a blur of white dove out of the sky and grabbed her dark purple wings before lifting her limp wings and all into the air. But before Remy could see who else had joined the battle his last strains of consciousness slipped out of his grasp and he finally slipped into the blackness of his mind.

ANGEL had caught the sight of Dragoness landing in a small alley just as Icarus came flying out the mouth of the alley. The white winged man knew that the two wouldn't be fighting unless prisoners were captured and cornered, which lead Angel to assume that Remy and Logan were currently knocked out some where in that same alley way.

He quietly hovered above the alley way easily spotting Logan's yellow spandex and Remy's tan trench coat in the middle of the alley way. It was at that time that Icarus stood light green eyes locking on to Dragoness's wild golden eyes, which challenged the younger to try and keep his capture.

Suddenly Dragoness turned to study Remy who looked only partly conscious as he lay there. Angel then caught the strange object in Dragoness's paralyzer, but before she could place it on Remy Angel dove to his team mates aid. Angel dove off the off the roof top and quickly found himself in arms reach of the dark purple dragon wings, which he grabbed before pulling up and heading back into the dotted bright blue sky.

"WHAT!?!" Dragoness yelled in a confused and frustrated voice at Angel's sudden appearance.

It was then that Angel reached his desired hight before dropping the extra load he had picked up. Dragoness quickly began to fall to the city below but unfortunately she was able to recover just as Icarus came flying up to join the fight.

"Angel??" Icarus said in surprise.

"What's wrong Jay surprise I know how to fight??" Angel asked the boy just as he dodged a red beam from Dragoness as she began climbing to join them.

"No..." Icarus drew off as he back flipped to avoid colliding with Dragoness.

The fight continued with Angel throwing multiple white feather booms at both Icarus and Dragoness. Though it was obvious to both boys tat Dragoness had the upper hand since she not only had the ability to fly, but also the addition of ray beams, and other mechanical weaponry that she had on her.

Angel was careful not to have Dragoness shot into the alley or the surrounding buildings in fear that she might wind up hurting Logan or Remy. But in the end Icarus ran away taking Logan with him off into the distance to the Brotherhood hide out, while Angel had been busy with Dragoness.

"Angel dear its been fun, but I must go now." Dragoness said before hitting him with a strong gust of wind that sent Angel flying all the way into the Northern sector.

But as he flew away he saw Dragoness disappearing off into the distance of the eastern sector, Remy's coat blowing in the breeze around her feet. Though that was the last thing Angel remembered seeing.

When he finally came too, Angel found himself lying in the middle of the park with the full moon shining down on him from above as a girl stood over him. He looked at her and thought that she looked very familiar to him, and then suddenly he recognized her. Tracy or a shadow of the girl sat beside him, her long pixie styled hair looked even redder then it normally. She wore a pure white dress that came to just about her knees.

"Tracy??" Angel said softly as he tried to sit up.

"Shh...I'm bring them here." the girl said before looking up and disappearing,

Angel just stared at where she had been sitting until another solid figure took her place. This one was the real Tracy. She had the same long red brown pixie cut hair that hung slightly in her face, but this time she was wearing a brown jacket that covered her, while she wore tight skinny jeans that were tucked into her brown boots.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Tracy asked voice panicked and worried.

"I like the white dress better..." Angel whispered before passing out once again.

Piotr had been pacing around and around. Angel, Remy, and Logan where all MIA long after their mission should have ended that getting the rest of the mutants in the mansion to come together and put their heads together and figure out where they had gotten to. Tracy and Emma had seceded in using their combined powers to search the entire city.

Emma took Tracy's ability to move faster then the speed of light and copied it so that they had former four shadow doubles of Tracy that all had the same speed mutation as the original. The clones had gone for less then three minutes. The first three were clear, but the southern spirit came with news that she had found Angel.

Tracy worried sick grabbed Kurt and told him to port her to the southern sector's main park, where the spirit had seen Angel. So that caught them up to chilling with Alice in her room which had been expanded to accommodate the constant flood of guest who came to see her though she was still in her coma.

"Piotr their back!" Talia called as the blue elf came into the room as Beast and Kurt came into the room carrying a sleeping Angel into the room and placing him on one of the guest beds that lined the opposite walls from Alice.

"Good Job!" Illyana said as she jumped off the couch, Surge just steps behind her.

The others in the room soon got up and began to help Emma and Beast keep Angel comfortable and to attach some of the equipment to Angel's vitals. Illyana though found that it was more helpful to take Tracy to her own bed beside Alice and try to take her friend's eyes off of it. Just after Emma had attacked the I.V. Angel began to come to, causing Tracy to come running to his side.

"ANGEL?" Tracy yelled as she placed her hand gingerly against his cheek.

"shh.." He said softly as he raise his own hand to caress her cheek.

"Angel you need to tell us what happened." Tracy said softly as she at on the chair Loa had brought over for her.

And so he began to softly explain how he Remy and Logan had been captured by both the Brotherhood and the Sirens. He explained his battle wit Dragoness and then how Icarus left with Logan. How Dragoness had sent him flailing through the air, and then how he had seen her take Remy toward the Siren base.

Not long after that Angel went back to sleep Tracy still sitting beside him hands clasped around one of his, the Professor arrived in the room. Emma quickly explained the situation to him before he began mulling this latest information over in his head.

"Kurt can you please port me to my room to think this over. Everyone I consul you to stay and help our Tracy through this. And with that I shall bid you all good night, or a least best it can be." the Professor said as Kurt walked over to him and placed his hands on the handle bars of the Professor's wheelchair, before porting him up to his study.

So the gang proceeded to move around the room until Tracy lay on a second bed which they had pushed up beside Angel's med bed. Piotr then made sure that most of the girls were comfortable on the fold out bed that came out of the couch, before moving to the last available bed in the far corner of the room beside the room. Though just as he was about to sit down and sleep a strange scratching began on the other side of the door. Piotr unwillingly walked over to the door and opened it a creak to see Wolf Child, in his wolf form, sitting there before the door a goofy smile spread across his wolfish face.

"Well, I must say, if anyone else wants to come in I might have to expand the room just a tad more. But alright," Piotr as he opened the door fully allowing the red-ish brown wolf into the room.

Nick immediately trotted into the room and found a free space on the bed at Hope and Talia's feet. Piotr once again closed and locked the door before returning to his bed, but this time he was able to lie down and sleep. Tough before Piotr fell asleep he was almost certain that he felt a strange presence pass by at the same time that a soft hand touched his cheek. The presence then bent down its head to his ear and whispered softly, _"Good Night Piotr."_ before leaving his to his dreams.

* * *

Pyrus: Well hoped ya like it and PLEASE review i feel so lonely!!! No one is updating and no one cares!!!!!!

Emma: We own nothing!!! I was late sorry....And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so she'll shut up about getting no reviews. *sweat drops*


	11. Chapter 10

Pyrus: We own nothing. And my life is complicated!!! Stupid Test!!

**Chapter 10**

Logan woke to the sounds of gruff cackling, though he didn't open his eyes right away. With a shallow sniff he took in many different scents. The more recent scents were of himself, that Icarus kid, Sabretooth, as well as blood, while the older scents were that off a girl. Logan had to take a couple more sniffs of his surroundings to identify the elusive female's scent. The shocking fact was that he knew the scent, it was that of Kitty's. It only took him a few seconds to put the rest of the puzzle together.

He was currently trapped in the only cell that Kitty had been locked in for four long years. The exact cell that she had been raped in god knows how many times, by Sabretooth and the rest of his Brotherhood cronies. Logan suppressed the his growl of hatred that that bubbled up from with in him, but he just barely was able to contain it.

"HAHA well well looks like the living fossil had decided to wake up." came a rumbling voice from some where to Logan's left.

Knowing that he had been found out, Logan quickly sat up claws unsheathing themselves in the process. Logan wasn't at all to find adamantium bars standing between him and Sabortooth, who was relaxing like a king against a throne like chair, his Brotherhood tattoo glaring right into Logan's cell.

Sabretooth's tattoo was exactly like Gumbo's in the fact that it was black and sat upon a black skull, though Sabretooth's snake had bright Neon Blue eyes. The eyes were like Sabretooth's own eyes the only difference being that Sabretooth's were lighter then the snakes after years in this dark castle.

"Yeah well just wait old man I'll get you soon enough." Logan growled, while sheathing his claws seeing how they wouldn't be of any use with the adamantium bars there and all.

"Yeah well you can keep dream." Sabretooth said before standing and leaving via a set of stairs to the right of the throne like chair, turning out the lights before laughing once again before closing what sounded like a metal door at the top of the stairs.

Logan stood and quietly waited for his eyes to adjust to the new darkness. After a few more minutes he was able to see a lone bed in the back corner of the room, but on closer inspection there was also writing on alone piece of paper underneath the bed.

Logan quickly scooped up the note and was surprised to see an exact copy of plan that he and Remy had been sent to locate. Pulling out a flashlight He began to read the piece of paper.

_When the beast's toy is taken, A dormant spirit shall be awaken._

_Though she begins in the gray, She may just be the one to slay, this damn war._

_She'll bring light with white wing that will help her soar, or black wing that will solely bring war._

_Whatever happens this war shall end with a twirl, and the single smile of one little girl_

And then with a still confused smile Logan folded the paper and tucked it into his inner breast pocket, making sure that he wouldn't loss it. He was sure now how Kitty had been in the Brotherhood house to get this information four years ago, and that was the mission that had failed and had left her in this hell for four long years. Logan then relaxed into the darkness as he calmly settled into a light sleep a top the uncomfortable bed.

KITTY woke suddenly as the door to her room opened. Then shocked girl sat up with a start only to sigh with relief as Storm's blue white eyes stared back at her. Kitty sighed and then looked at the clock beside her bed, which red 10:30 a.m.

"Wow it like worked!"" Kitty said with a smile as she turned to Storm, just as the said woman sat on the edge of the bed.

"Congrats I'm glad it works, but now how about you get dressed Rogue and I want to show you around the hideout.

"Like Sure," Kitty said with a smile before getting up and walking to her closet to see what was in it.

With in the white doors Kitty found a row of extra uniforms on one side, while the other side was filled with casual cloths. The casual cloths were basically a few skirts, a range of jeans, as well as shirts of all shapes and colors, with a few dress rounding out in the back of the closet. Kitty decided to go with her black uniform since that was what Storm was currently wearing.

Kitty's uniform consisted of a black leather halter top shirt, that had a low v cut in both the front and the back though it left her stomach showing. Kitty also found a padded black leather coat that also ended in the same place as the shirt beneath it. Kitty then grabbed her gloves which went from her elbows to her wrist before becoming fingerless, as to allow Kitty to be able to pick things up with ease. Kitty's pants were long, low rider, skin tight, black leather pants that clung to her like a second skin before disappearing into her short black ankle boots,

"K! I'm like ready ta go," Kitty called as she exited her bathroom after changing.

"Good Rogue's waiting for us in the kitchen." Storm said as she rose from the bed to join Kitty by the door.

The two women then walked through the crowded hall toward the kitchen where, like Storm had said, the stripe haired Rogue was leaning against the counter eating grapes from the center bowl. Rogue was wearing her usual uniform though Rogue had added a floor length dark green cloak that tied around her neck, though Kitty didn't think much of it other then the fact that Rogue must have been cold. As Kitty and Storm entered the room Rogue looked up and smiled warmly at them.

"Morning." Rogue greeted before tossing a few more grapes into her mouth.

"Like Good Morning." Kitty and Storm replied before grabbing something to eat as well.

Kitty settled with a peach, while Storm made herself a bowl of cereal. It was then that Tabitha and Sister Grimm came into the room chattering about how if Nico, Grimm, used her baby griffin to attack Tabitha, that there was only a five percent chance that Tabitha would win.

"Yeah right Dodger ain't that special!" Tabitha said before turning to see the others in the room

"Oh Hey guys." Tabitha added before once again raiding the fridge for food.

"Nico." Kitty called just before Sister Grimm could walk out the door.

"Yes Kitty?" Nico asked with as she turned and leaned against the door frame.

"Like who's Dodger?" Kitty asked before taking another bit of her peach.

"Oh. He's a baby griffin, that I found soon after my parents died." Nico said as she casted her eyes down at the last part.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kitty said after seeing that she had brought up a sore subject.

"No. Its okay," Nico said with a sigh, "You didn't know. I understand." Nico said before turning and leaving.

"So what are we doing to day?" Tabitha asked now sitting with a box of chocolate next to Rogue.

"Well Dragoness is out of scouting duty with Magma and Skids, while Jean, Fire Star, and Domino are all on training duty in the training sector." Rogue explained while Storm nodded that she was right.

"Like what kind of training sector like do you guys have?" Kitty asked as she got up and throw away the peach pit in her hand.

"Oh the usual. Gymnastic course, track, weight room, and such though its the coaches that keep them all on track and in shape." Tabitha explained while Rogue and Storm got ready to go on their trip with Kitty.

"Cool. Like can you guys like take me there today, too?" Kitty asked just as the other two women were finished eating and making their way to the door where Kitty stood.

"Sure, child, right this way." Storm said before taking Sara's hand and leading her down the hall toward the training rooms.

And so the rest of the day was spent show Kitty around the large compound. She saw everything from the training rooms, to the ballroom, to the large dinning hall, as well as a large indoor pool and park. They found the other center circle members around on the tour as well.

Jean had been with a large training group in the track area along with Marrow who had been leading the archery class in the far corner. They found Sister Grimm in the park with Dodger who was currently being trained how to retrieve things through hops, while she shot paralyzing rays as to distract him. Dodger had gotten the golden rings without getting hit much the Nico's surprise and pleasure.

Dodger's small wings and lion body were the color of sand much like a lion's but just a little lighter. His bird head was a mixture of downy while feathers and fur that were the same white color as the tip of his tail and paws were. Dodger even had the same light green eyes as Nico though his at this point in time lacked the brown that Nico had in her eyes.

Kitty, Rogue, and Storm then continued on to find Jubilee and Tabitha in the ballroom just chilling and dancing with the other soldiers that had been off at the time. It was here that Kitty noticed how the lower ranking girls never really looked her in the eye. Sure the Officers and Generals who were right below the center circle in rank looked her in the eye, but the lieutenants with their red and silver butterflies and foot soldiers with their green and bronze butterflies never did.

" Like Storm," Kitty asked as they came up the stairs that lead to Kitty's room, since it was about five o'clock in the morning by the time Tabitha and Jubilee were done their dance party.

"Yes, child??" Storm asked her blue white eyes smiling down at Kitty reassuring her that the question she was about to ask wasn't at all stupid.

"Like why do they keep like looking away from us?" Kitty asked as a group of girls adverted their eyes to the floor as Storm, Kitty, and Rogue passed.

"It just common curtsy, Kitty. Like in a wolf pack if you look a leader in the eye it can mean a challenge, and challenges aren't good for the pack. So we try to keep them submissive." Came Wind Dancer's voice as she came toward them from the kitchen.

"Oh..." Kitty said falling silent at the president's sudden appearance.

"Rogue I need you to come with me. Storm I'll need you as well just as soon as your done." Wind Dancer said as she walked pass the three.

Rogue unwillingly turned and followed Wind Dancer down the hall. Storm hurried Kitty into her room before the younger could protest. When Kitty turned to face Storm she saw the elder's blue white eyes cloud over with worry.

"Like Storm. What's like happening??" Kitty asked as she stepped toward the weather witch.

"Kitty, just promise me you won't leave this room okay??" Storm said her normal soft tone lost once again to a harsh, hollow voice.

Kitty nodded once before Storm turned and slammed the door behind her causing Lockheed to jump awake from his bed beside her desk. The gray dragon fluttered toward Kitty who caught him in her arms and stroked the crown of his head in an attempt to calm the frightened dragon. It was about that time that Kitty began to hear voice below her room.

"What are ya doin' here?" came the first muffled voice.

"_That one's like certain a girls voice. Southern, too. Must be Rogue"_ Kitty thought as she tried to locate where the person was standing.

"Well, _chere,_ dat be caus' ur bat _fille_ brought _moi _here." came an all to familiar muffled male voice.

Kitty then lost the voices so, like any mutant who could phase through the floor, she got on her hands and knees and phased her head through the floor of her she could see the dungeons below her room. She had to suppress her gasp of shock at see Remy sitting on the ground of a cage with his hands and feet bound by rubber, which would absorb his charges. Before his cage stood Wind Dancer, Rogue, and some mechanical winged girl stood with their backs to Kitty. The winged mutant, who's wings were pulled tight to her back, had a brown inked outline of a butterfly that had golden coloring, which meant that she was an officer or a general.

"Gambit. Such a nice surprise. You here for our kitty cat again?" Wind Dancer asked as she walked forward and lifted Remy's chin so that he had to look her in the face.

His red on black eyes were stone hard as he looked into Wind Dancer's golden eyes, but it was while he was looking into those eyes that he caught sight of Kitty's head hanging down from the ceiling. Though Kitty and Remy had seen each other neither made a sound or flinched as red on black eyes met strong coco brown eyes.

"Sophia..." Rogue began in a stern voice, "Back. Up. Now."

And with that the so called president growled softly before dropping Remy's chin and walked backward until she stood a few steps behind Rogue. It was then that Storm appeared from the door below Kitty's head. The white haired weather witch quickly made her way toward the man with in the cage.

"Remy?" Storm asked finally recognizing the man in the cage.

"Oui, Stormy? Wow so the once foot soldier is now the head honcho. Good for you Stormy." Remy said his usual smirk playing across his features.

"Yes. Lets see that was six years ago Remy. And you left town eight years ago so what brought you back and work for the Brotherhood?" Storm asked after rolling her eyes at the old nickname Remy had given her all those years ago.

"Well dat old Warpath made it wor'th Remy's wild ta join." Remy said red on black eyes dancing between Storm and Rogue, though the younger hadn't noticed the weather witch before the Cajun picked up on it very fast.

"Well den Rogue your in charge of him. Dragoness. Wind Dancer. Get to bed." Storm said as she turned and followed the other two mutant girls up the stairs.

"So dis be da belle Chere dat Stormy has told Remy so much about." Remy said as he stood and began walking causing both Rogue and Kitty to gap in surprise.

Apparently Remy had a hair pin or two up his sleeve that he had used to undo the locked on the rubber locks on both his wrists and his ankles. Rogue was the first of the two girls to recover from the sudden shock of him standing up.

"Ah got no idea what ya talk'n bout Swamp Rat." Rogue stated before taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"Sure, _rat de rivière. _Ya keep on tink'n dat." Remy said now lounging on the bed that had been placed in the cage.

"What'cha mean by dat, Cajun?" Rogue asked the glare in her eyes unmistakable.

"Just dat ya know ya like dis hear Cajun." Remy said now pulling out a deck of cards, which he preceded to play solitaire with.

"Sure." Rogue said her voice thick with sarcasm.

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip, and I want it quick__  
_

Suddenly something from Remy's side of the room went off, singing The Way I Are (Remix). Rogue jumped at the sound of the ring tone though Remy let it continue to play.

_Can you handle me the way I are?  
You don't needs the cheese or the car keys  
Girl I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like yah, like yah, like yah, like yah_

Only after the ring tone had gone through once Remy flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear.

"Remy?" came a voice from the other side of small device.

"Oui? Who dis be?" Remy asked into the phone.

"Its Forge. Where the hell are you, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour and a half now." came Forge's concerned voice.

"Yeah, well lets se'. Rite now Remy be in da Siren's basement with Rogue and da Chaton, or at least half of the chaton any way. What else would ya all like ta know?" Remy asked a giant smirk on his face.

Kitty signed before phasing the rest of the way into the room, doing a flip mid way through the air so that she landed on her feet instead of her head. Rogue gasped, but didn't say a word to Kitty about her arrival or when she phased into the cage with Remy.

"Oh Chaton, it'd be for ya now." Remy said as his red eyes twinkled mischievously, as he watched Kitty take the phone from Remy's hand.

"Like hello?" Kitty said as she noticed Remy stand and walk by her and toward Rogue.

"Ya-Ya ain't 'lowed to have dat." Rogue said in a flustered voice.

"Aw, but Chere ya know ya lov'd dat song." Remy said as he sat a few feet away from the bars of the cage.

"Kitty?" came the voice from the other side of the phone, causing Kitty to freeze speechless.

A dark blush rose on Kitty's pale skin, while her brown eyes began to water from happiness at hearing that voice once again. Kitty heard his voice frantically call her again before she released a shaky breath.

"Piotr..."Kitty replied breathless as the tears began to over flow from her eyes.

"Yes, Kitty I'm here. Shhh." Piotr whispered over the phone.

"KITTY GET OUT OF THERE!!!" came a yell from the door.

Kitty jumped in fright head jumping upward to see Wind Dancer and Jean standing before her at in the door way. Kitty looked closer to her to find Remy against the bars of the cage, while Rogue's back was to him as she faced the two Sirens who stood before her. Though Kitty thought that it was a little bit to much of a coincidence that they were with in arms reach of each other.

Kitty was surprised to see Rogue's butterfly, which had been done in black ink and had emerald green coloring on its wings, begin to sparkle. Kitty didn't see it for long since Rogue re-adjusted her long emerald green clock covering the tattoo from Kitty's view.

"GET. OUT." Rogue yelled in a threatening voice that echoed through out the room at the blonde and the ginger, who were just standing there like petrified statues.

"Kitty what's going on over there." Piotr called in a frantic tone.

"Pete, I like have to go." Kitty said with as she swallowed hard, not really wanting to hang up on him.

"Kitty I'm going to bring you back..." Piotr called from the other side of the phone, but Kitty didn't know what else he had said for just then the phone was swept out of Kitty's grasp by a strong gust of wind.

"NO!! PIOTR!!!!!!!" Kitty called out as she tried to grab hold of the phone once again, but she was to late as it passed through the cage's bars.

Jean caught the phone and crushed it with her bare hand just as the tears running down Kitty's face hit the floor. The brunette screamed blood murder after watching the phone be crushed to pieces, but before she could starting running and rip both Jean's and Sophia's heads off Remy grabbed hold of the girl hands and pulled her into his chest. Kitty screamed and beat on his chest while he just stood there taking it eyes locked on the two Sirens in the door way.

"Shhh chaton, Petie and the others will be here soon." Remy said as he use his free hand to stroke the girls back in an attempt to calm her.

But it didn't work Kitty's body continued to shake in rage and her fists continued to punch harder and harder a dark purple aura collecting around her tiny fists. Then as suddenly as her tantrum began Kitty's body stopped completely, Remy let her go and she slowly turned around to face Jean and Sophia.

Kitty's eyes were blank and her hair lay limply around her shoulders. Suddenly a light began to form on top of Kitty's right shoulder, where soon enough Lockheed appeared wings spread out behind Kitty's head and jaws snapping as dark purple flames began jumping out of his mouth. Remy tried to grab Kitty once again but a strange purple light surround the girl before knocking him backward and on to the bed.

"Kitty," Rogue began knowing that if something wasn't done they would all be dead.

"He wouldn't want you to hurt them. He wouldn't want you to call upon Lockheed's alien powers to blow them sky high. He wouldn't want death hanging over your head." Rogue called, but what she said didn't seem to get through the girl's head.

The eerie purple power grew and grew around Kitty who now looked like a wild woman for her hair was now flying around her head in an invisible wind. Flames encircled her hands like skin tight gloves, while more flames poured out of Lockheed's mouth. Suddenly just as Rogue, Sophia, Jean, and Remy all thought that they were going to die a commanding voice came echoing down from the top of the stairs.

"KITTY! THAT WILL BE ALL!" Storm yelled in her strong commanding voice,

As the weather witch walked into the room she carried a small black teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck in her arms. As soon as Kitty and Lockheed spotted the bear something inside clicked and the purple aura began to shrink little by little.

"That's right, child. Take a deep breath and calm down Pete will come and take you home, but first you have to be living for that to happen." Storm said as she walked forward to the cage, her wind picking up the keys as she walked.

Kitty and Lockheed's combined purple aura completely left once Storm had said this. The purple gloves around her hands fading until nothing was left. Lockheed shock its head wildly before flying off of Kitty's shoulder, causing Kitty in turn to swoon and raise a hand to her head.

"Woo der Chaton." Remy said as he jumped off of the bed he had landed on and raced to catch the falling Kitty.

"I'm..like..Sorry bout like your cell Remy." Kitty whispered softly before passing out.

"It's sokay chaton. Remy just get anoder." Remy said into her hair as he kissed the top of Kitty's head.

Storm appeared beside Remy seconds after Kitty had passed out, Lockheed too landed on his head trying to check up on Kitty.

"She's fine. Just a little tired. Remy may I ask you to take her back up to her room?" Storm asked a smile gracing her face as she looked into Remy's red on black eyes.

"Sure, Stormy." Remy said a smirk gracing his features, before he glanced at a worried Rogue who still stood before the bars.

Storm quickly picked up on the unspoken request that Remy had asked her and quickly nodded in agreement before turning to face the three other Sirens.

"Rogue would you kindly take Remy to Kitty's room. Jean. Sophia. Don't think I've forgotten about your punishments." Storm said as she noticed the said girls trying to sneak out of the room.

Remy, Kitty, and Lockheed quickly left the room while Rouge lead the way a few feet a head of them. Remy's eyes stayed on Rogue, while Lockheed hit him on his ear with his whip like tail each time that Kitty groaned because Remy was walking to fast.

"Oh shut it dragon where here okay." Remy growled after Rogue had opened the door for them.

Remy walked up beside the bed and watched as Lockheed began pulling back all the quilts and sheets until only a dark black blanket lay on the bed. Remy quickly set Kitty down on the bed, before picking up the blanket and wrapping it around Kitty before pulling the sheets and quilt on top of her.

It was then that Storm walked in the same black teddy bear in her arms. The strong weather witch's eyes softened as she saw Kitty's arms stretch out in search of Hero, which Storm happily gave her. Kitty brought the bear to her face and sniffed it before kissing the bear and turning and going to sleep. Storm stroked the girl's head softly before turning to Rogue and Remy.

"Remy I would like you to stay with Kitty just in case." Storm said as she motioned to the spare cot that had been brought into the room.

"Sure Stormy." Remy said with a sleepy smile as he looked out the window to see the sun rising once again.

"Look at dat, well it'd b ti'me fer bed no, Chere?"Remy said as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Sure Swamp Rat, But Ah be head'd fer my own bed, tank's." Rogue said with a smile before following Strom out of the room.

Remy just smiled to himself before pulling the curtains closed as to not wake the sleeping Kitty that lay with her dragon draped across the pillows and her stuffed bear in her arms. Remy yawned just as he walked over to his cot and laid down to take a quick cat nap.

"_Ha, cat nap."_ He thought before falling into a light sleep.

PIOTR had been jolted awake at 3:30 in the morning by Kurt who had babbled something incoherent before porting him to the Professor's study. Once there Piotr stumbled a little though he quickly clung to the back of one of te chair to help support himself. The next thing he knew Lexa was there helping him into the chair before moving over to the chair beside Piotr's. As Piotr looked around the room he was surprised at the characters that he found in the room.

Beside him sat Wild Child, who had a smiling Lexa on his lap. Wild Child's eyes were an ocean blue though Piotr could have sworn that the first time he had met the boy that they had been black. Another oddity about the scene before him was the fact that Kyle's hands were placed securely around Lexa's waist which, in and of self was amazing, for it was the first time to Piotr's knowledge that anyone, but Logan, had touched the clone girl.

Piotr also spotted Forge and Thunderbird behind the Professor's desk with some type of phone system. Piotr made that conclusion solely on the fact that Thunderbird was currently holding an antenna, while Forge had a phone to his ear while both of his hands continued to fly across the keyboard before him.

Piotr also found Cyclopes and Bobby standing closer to Forge and Thunderbird which Piotr had to admit was quite strange. Suddenly Bobby looked up at the doors earning him a deep growl from Wild Child who's blue eyes snapped to meet Bobby's brown ones. Bobby quickly looked back at the two mechanics causing Piotr to think that Wild Child didn't like Bobby for some reason. Seconds after the boys exchange Piotr watched Lexa reprimand Kyle for being 'rude' to Bobby though both Kyle and Piotr knew it was just for show.

"Good now that we're all here. Forge hows it going?" the Professor asked as he came into the room Kurt pushing him until he was settled behind his desk.

"Thank you Kurt." the Professor thanked the blue boy who then ported back to bed until the meeting was done.

"Its going Professor. We're just taping into his phone now." Thunderbird said while Forge growled and continued to pound the keyboard.

"Alright then, while their doing that lets talk about out capture planes." the Professor said with a smile as Scott and Bobby made their way forward.

Piotr only half heartily listened as the Professor and Scott began planing out the rescue missions to help save Remy and Logan. Piotr knew the Professor wouldn't allow him in the Siren hideout nor in the Brotherhood, and had strong reasons to keep Piotr away. First the Sirens had taken Kitty form him and he would surely attack Wolfsbane as well as this Rogue character who had been the one who knock Kitty out. Second the Brotherhood had been the ones who had hurt kitty for four pain full years so Piotr willingly attack any one of them with good cause.

"Okay so where settled. Scott you'll take Nightcrawler, Havok, Quill IV, Multiple Man, Tag, and Astrid to the Brotherhood complex and try to spring Logan out if you can, while Lexa leads Pixie, Surge , Magik, Wolf Child, Nocturne, Emma Frost, and Bruiser into the Siren complex and attempt to bring Remy out and if you find her and she willingly comes you may bring Kitty back as well." the Professor said waiting for the others to nod.

"Hey guys its ringing!!" Forge yelled as they all turned to see him with his phone on speaker phone so they could all hear the steady ringing, but it was only after the sixth ring that Remy picked up.

"Remy?" Forge said making sure that they had gotten Remy and not some Brotherhood or Siren member.

"Oui? Who dis be?" Remy answered, voice echoing around the room as though he was there with them, a slight laughing tone in his voice.

"Its Forge. Where the hell are you, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour and a half now." Forge asked relieved that he had gotten the right number.

"Yeah, well lets se'. Rite now Remy be in da Siren's basement with Rogue and da Chaton, or at least half of the chaton any way. What else would ya all like ta know?" Remy asked causing Piotr to jump and run over next to Forge.

"Remy can I talk to Kitty?" He asked wondering how Remy had already found...

"_Wait did he say half of Kitty? What the hell?" _Piotr though not understanding what Remy had meant by the statement.

"She be coming Petie." Remy said with a laugh, before pulling the phone away from his ear.

Though the phone had been pulled away from Remy's ear they could all still hear him say, _"Oh Chaton, it'd be for ya now."_ Piotr would have sworn that his heart had stopped in that second before and after Kitty's angelic voice came out of the speaker beside Forge's computer monitor.

"Like hello?" Kitty said in an unsure of what was going on voice, Piotr felt happiness over whelm him so much that he was unable to find words, while the entire room turned to look at him.

"Kitty?" Piotr finally whispered into the phone, catching the gasp that came from the other side of the line as well as the short pause.

"Piotr..." Kitty replied in the same breathless shocked voice that Piotr had used.

"Yes, Kitty I'm here. Shhh." Piotr whispered into the phone, trying to picture her standing before him instead of on the opposite side of a phone. but his illusions were interrupted by a scream.

"KITTY GET OUT OF THERE!!!" came the strange static filled voice from the speakers, which was followed by a high pitch yip of fear that had come from Kitty.

"KITTY!!" Piotr had yelled but the connection dropped in that second before coming back to life with second yell though Piotr could tell this was a different person's voice.

"GET. OUT." This second voice had yelled but Piotr had a feeling that this girl was protecting Kitty.

"Kitty what's going on over there." Piotr called in a frantic tone after noticing that the connection was back.

"Pete, I like have to go." Kitty said softly to him though he could still she was scared of something.

"Kitty I'm going to bring you back..." Piotr yelled his protective monster coming out as a cause of the fright laced into her words.

But before Piotr could finish his words their was a sound of wind rushing over the microphone of the phone as if someone had just thrown the phone.

"NO!! PIOTR!!!!!!!" They heard Kitty scream which was quickly follow by a defining crunch before the line went dead.

"GGGGRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Piotr yelled in frustration before Wild Child was on him holding him back from jumping out the window and racing to the Siren complex.

"PETIE!!!!" Lexa yelled as she came into his field of vision before slapping him hard across the face with a adamantium laced hand.

After a few seconds the room was quite the only sounds were of Piotr's labored breathing as he tried to rein in his beast. Only after a few minutes Lexa bent down to look into Piotr's icey blue eyes.

"Better?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him with a light smile.

"Yeah, thanks Lexa." Piotr said in a calm voice though his eyes hadn't returned to normal.

"Okay so we all know that we need to get over their asap, while Logan's situation could, in theory, be worst so go wake the other your missions being a little after dawn. Lexa. Scott. Get going!" The Professor said before adding, "Oh and Kyle I need you to give Kurt a picture of the dungeon rooms so he can port there."

"Yeah sure." Kyle grumbled before pecking Lexa's lips before letting her walk out of the room.

Piotr felt a pang of jealousy as he watched the exchange, but he told himself to look on the bright side. His Kitty would be back with his hopefully by the next night, but who knew she might even be there by noon for all he knew. And with that Piotr walked out of the Professor's office and began down the hall, and before he knew it he was walking past the window all into the boy's dorms just as the sun was rising.

000000000000000000

Pyrus: PLEASE review they make me remember to update on time. SORRY!!


	12. Chapter 11

Pyrus: Okay so I think were caught up now. Love to know what ya'all think, don't forget to R & R. This is one of your chrismas Presents so enjoy!!!!! Oh and we own nothing

**Chapter 11**

LEXA and her crew move swiftly and silently through the city until they were at the walls of the strong hold. Lexa held up a hand and motioned for Wolf Child to come with her, while the others would hang back until Lexa gave them the signal. Lexa smiled at the transformed wolf, before Talia and Bruiser gotten a hold of him he had been his normal red-ish brown self but now before Lexa stood what could have been Rahne's wolf clone in the flash.

"Alright Wolfsbane lets get going." Lexa said before walking toward the black wall before her.

She lifted up her hair and turned her back to the wall, which preceded to scan the black and red butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck. Before the groups very eyes the walls opened allowing Lexa and Wolf Child into the hideout beyond. Wolf Child looked behind them only once before Lexa led him through a single thick black adamantium book that lead to a steep down staircase.

"Lexa its is good to have you back with us," said a girl as she came out of the command center as Lexa and Wolf Child came out of the stairwell, her eyes locking onto Lexa's while Wolf Child adverted her eyes to the floor.

The girl wore a black strapless corset a tight short shorts, while knee high boots finished off the outfit. On top of her uniform the girl had a black cloak that tide around her neck as well as a black leather whip, which hung at the top of her shorts against her hip. The girl's hair was pitch black and naturally crimped uncontrollable curls that came to about her lower back, while her eyes were a snake like black pupils while the surrounding iris was a dark chocolate brown. Lexa instantly knew her name and was quick to respond to the general

"Its good to be back Black Queen, Selene." Lexa said as she continued past the girl Wolf Child at her heels.

"Was it Rahne, who found you?" Selene asked jogging to keep up with Lexa's quick long strides.

"Yes, now get back to work." Lexa said in a no nonsense tone, causing Selene to stop in her tracks.

"Yes, ma'am." Selene said softly before turning and heading back to the command center.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief after she left, before looking down at Wolf Child who looked up at her with large golden eyes. Lexa smiled at him before turning her attention back to their surroundings since they were centennially not out of the clear yet, if they were to run into the wrong person their entire mission would be ended before they even found Remy or Kitty.

SCOTT moved behind the nearest building while the others followed behind him just as Icarus flew over top of them, though Astrid had control of the fly boy's sight though so she was sure he wouldn't remember seeing them at all. They had reached the outer walls of the Brotherhood complex just after Icarus had been leaving it.

"Kurt. You ready?" Scott asked as he turned to the blue demon boy.

"Ja. Az readie az I ever be." Kurt said as the others began to crowd around him.

"When ever our ready, then." Alex, Havok, said after they were all touching the poor German boy.

And with that Kurt willing brought up the first image of what Kyle had given him. It had been of the grand enterence hall. He pictured the black marble staircase in the center of the room as well as the black tiles that made up the floor. Once the image was crystal clear Kurt ported to the room, carrying his team mates with him.

When Kurt finally opened his eyes he did find himself and the others in the said enterence hall, but something was off. If this was the enterence hall then they should have been able to hear voices from other parts of the building, but all remained quite.

"_Professor, I'm a zittle vorried bout dis."_ Kurt said knowing that the Professor could hear him.

" _You have a right to be, Kurt, because I believe your right._ " came the Professor's voice with in the group's head.

"Alright then Professor then what shall we do?" Scott asked speaking allowed.

" _Kurt, port around to the jail rooms first. See what you can find there, after that check out the farther buildings. Everyone else I want you to search the main building, report anything you find via you communicators_. " The Professor explained before sending them on their way.

Kurt didn't wait for Scott's cue before porting to the prison room that Kyle had given him. The first two room Kurt found nothing of any interest just an empty jail cell. It had been the third that held the first thing of interest to Kurt.

It was smaller then the first two rooms, but this one had been kept lite until the first two. Kurt looked into the cage to find a boy much like himself though this kid had red skin, while instead of fur the kid was covered in long and short spikes. The strange thing was that the kid also had large read bat wings tucked around his boy. The kid was also currently hanging upside down from the top of the cage.

"Vov! Vho are ya, kid?" Kurt asked now waking the strange kid.

"Holly cow! Who are you?" The kid screamed his wings snapping open as he let go to the top bars and flying down to the floor near Kurt.

Kurt could then see that the kid had cloudy yellow eyes, much like Talia's which struck a cord with in Kurt. The kid also had short dark brown hair as well as large bat ears that seemed to twitch at the slightest sound. It was then that Kurt figured out that the poor kid was half blink like his bat cousins.

It was then that Kurt saw the snake and skull tattoo on the kid's left upper arm, though it was very different from the others he had seen. This kid's tattoo depicted a mild yellow inked hooded cobra that had its fangs opened as it came over the top of a white skull. The snake's tongue was a pale pink while it's pure white teeth glinted lightly against the kid's red skin.

His snake also had bright pale blue eyes, which seemed much less threatening compared to Remy's Neon Purple snake eyes and Wild Child's Bright Yellow snake eyes both of which had scared Kurt the first time he had seen them. The skull was the opposite of both Remy's and Wild Child's for this kid's skull was white, while its eye sockets, nose, and areas behind the teether were a pale grey.

"Vait your part of da Brotherhood? Vhy ya locked up den?" Kurt asked stepping aback a little.

"Oh that's cause I miss behaved and went on patrol instead of watching the prisoner like four weeks ago." the kid said now sitting down on the floor head in his hands.

"Vho are ya any vay?" Kurt asked stepping closer to the kid.

"Foxbat. Don't be scared though. This means I'm the lowest of the low." the kid, Foxbat, said indicating the tattoo on his arm, "Who are you by the way? I haven't seen you around the hideout though if your knew that makes sense."

"Na ve not be in da Brotherhood. " Kurt explained showing the kid that his arms were clear of tattoos, "Kurt Vagner at ya service, dough ya can all me Nightcrawler."

But before Foxbat could say anything Kurt's communicator crackled into life.

"Kurt? Kurt." came Tag's voice.

"Ja, Tag. Vhat goin' on?" Kurt asked speaking into his communicator.

"Its official. The Brotherhood's vacated. The Professor's working with Wild Child to try and figure out where they might have gone." Tag explained.

"What ya mean the Brotherhood left me here?" Foxbat screamed in a super sonic pitched voice.

"Kurt who was that?" Tag asked.

"I found a kid in a cage. He's a Brotherhood foot soldier so they most likely just left him here. No offense Foxbat." Kurt said after seeing Foxbat's face fall.

"Na think nothing of it." Foxbat said evn though his eyes

"Alright Kurt we'll bring him back with us," Scott's voice said coming form the communicator.

"Alright I got one more cell to check and then I'll head to the door rooms." Kurt said before turning toward Foxbat and grabbing the kid's hands.

"Okay. Fox, do you trust me?" Kurt asked the kid.

"Yeah, Kurt. Your much kinder then the Brotherhood ever was to me." Foxbat said yellow clouded eyes falling to the floor.

It was at that that Kurt ported Foxbat out of the cell and to the next one. Once they were there in the next room Kurt knew that it wasn't likely that there would be something there for the room was pitch black. Suddenly Foxbat swooned back and forth causing Kurt to grab the kid's waist with one hand, while his other hand brought Foxbat's left arm over his own shoulders so that Foxbat was leaning against his body for support.

"Woo dear Fox." Kurt said after Foxbat was secularly resting against his side.

"Wow Kurt that's one hell of a power you got there." Foxbat said as he placed his free hand to his head before shaking his head.

It was about that time that Kurt's eyes began to be able to make out shapes around the room, but suddenly Foxbat let out a sonic scream beside him. Kurt jumped and groaned from the pain and the ringing in his ears, when Foxbat suddenly stopped.

"Kurt, you okay?" Foxbat asked from beside him.

"My earz mahght still be a ringin' but Ja I be fine." Kurt said with a slight shake of his head in an attempt to get the ringing to stop.

"Well the light switch is right at the top of the stairs. I'll get it." Foxbat said before pulling away from Kurt.

Kurt felt the wind beside him rush by him as well as the sound of leathery wings taking off beside him. In the next few seconds Kurt heard the sound of feet landing not far away and then the flick of a switch, which brought light flooding from the lights that hung from the ceiling. After a few seconds Kurt's eyes adjusted to the resent lighting he began to look around.

Kurt found a similar cage, to Foxbat's, before him with a single bed lying against the wall in the far corner. The door to the cell was open so it didn't take Kurt long to guess who had been in there after seeing the multiple claw marks along the back wall above the bed.

"Wolverine." Kurt said softly as he walked into the cage.

As Kurt looked around the bed he noticed a strange claw mark running from the top of the wall to the bottom corner of the bed. Kurt the lifted the bed and watched as a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Kurt quickly picked it up and pocketed the note before turning around and checking out the rest of the room.

"Hey Kurt." came Foxbat's voice from the stairs.

"Ja?" Kurt asked as he looked over to see Foxbat sitting on the bottom steps.

"Do you know the girl that was in here? And then that guy they brought in last night?" Foxbat asked without looking up from the floor.

"Ja. Kitty and de Wolvie. Vhat bout dem?" Kurt asked now walking toward Foxbat, he hadn't found anything else of major concern around the room so it was time to go.

"Well... I saw them both. Kitty disappeared during my watch getting me locked in that cage. Wolverine was here last night like I said, but I didn't talk to him I just heard him growling and fussing until late, and then he was gone." Foxbat explained, before standing and putting and arm around Kurt's neck.

"Well good. The Professor will be able to discover something with that. Now hang on we're going to be porting again," Kurt said before bamphing the two of them to another part of the building.

Lexa and Wolf Child had just made it to past the training rooms, when suddenly they were stopped by a loud growl. Lexa turned to see a large a large black Dire Wolf Standing at the end of the hall behind them. The large wolf was twice the size of Wolf Child's wolf, so when Lexa saw three more join the first one she grew worried.

The four large Dire Wolves looked nothing alike, while the first had been pitch black the second was a pure snowy white in color, while the third was a dark tan-ish brown color and the last wolf was a rustic red color with brown around its bright blue eyes. Lexa crouched low as the pack came racing up, but as sudden as the attack had started it stopped and the wolves jumped around Wolf Child and Lexa tongues out and licking the two in joy.

"Lexa??" came a female voice just as the Dire Wolves back off of Lexa.

Lexa looked up in surprise to see a girl with long curly mild blue hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached just past her shoulder blades, her eyes were a wolf golden color. The girl's skin was completely tanned and taught from long days in the sun, while running with her pack. The girl also had pointed canines that showed in the toothy smile the girl was giving her. The girl also had pointed ears, as well as claw like nails on her hands and feet, which Lexa had always found troublesome in battle for the fact that those claws also held poison in them or so said Jean any way.

The new girl wore a matching halter top to Lexa's, though she wore short shorts instead of long leather pants. The strange girl also walked around bare foot since her pack of Dire Wolves hated to see her in shoes of any type. The girl also had a leather chocker around her neck that had pieces of white, red, black, and tan fur sewn into the leather. Lexa knew that the girl's butterfly tattoo was that of a brown lined butterfly that had gold dusted wings, the sign of an officer.

"LUPA!!" Lexa yelled as she stood and hugged the elder girl.

"It is good to you my friend." Lupa said before letting Lexa go and turning her attention to Wolf Child.

"Now who are you child? For Bjomolf and Wulfsige seem to like you," Lupa said as she came down to Wolf Child's hight as he sat between the red female, Bjomolf, and the white female, Wulfsige.

"I found him in the city. I wanted Storm to see him before I officially bring him into the group." Lexa said making up a lie on the spot.

"Oh well she's in Kitty's room right now," Lupa said before looking at Wolf Child with a smile before adding, "He's a Dire Wolf."

"What?" Lexa asked turning to look at the group of wolves that sat beside Wolf Child.

It was only then that Lexa saw how big Wolf Child actually was, though he sat between the small females he was almost a tall as them for the crown of his head just barely stopped at their eyes. Lexa had known that he had a big wolf but she never thought that Wolf Child was THAT big, and only half grown at that.

"Wow your right!" Lexa said swooping down beside Lupa hands immediately going for the itchy spot behind the ear that all wolves shared.

"_Ha, Kyle has the same itchy spot, too."_ Lexa thought with a laugh.

"Alright boy. We gotta a weather witch to go find." Lexa said standing and making room for Wolf Child to stand and join her.

"Alright then I'll see you later." Lupa said with a smile before splitting ways with Lexa.

Lexa found Kitty's room easily enough and only after knocked softly once before entering the room. When she did she was surprised to find not only Storm and Kitty in the room but Remy and Rogue as well, even better was the fact that Remy currently had Rogue on his lap asleep.

"Lexa!!" Kitty yelled as she jumped off her bed to greet the girl, before noticing the wolf at the clone girl's side.

Kitty hugged Lexa and once she was done the brunette was tackled to the ground by an over excited Wolf Child. Lexa laughed before hulling the wolf off the girl and helping Kitty back to her feet.

"What a lovely surprise..." Storm was cut off by Lexa holding up a finger, before she pulled out her communicator.

"Alright Loa, now." Lexa said with a smile.

With in the next few seconds everyone in the group was silent at least that was until Loa's tattooed face appeared through the wall beside Remy making the Cajun jump.

"_Bon Dieu petite, _ya try'in ta scared dis here Cajun half ta _mort_?" Remy scolded Loa who just laughed in response.

"Sorry Remy." She said before leading the others into the room.

"Dear Goddess! What's going on?" Storm yelled as she watched six more girls walk through the wall and into the room.

"Well we were sent to get Kitty and Remy and bring them back home," Bruiser, Molly, said as she fixed her long auburn hair before tucking it back into her purple hoodie, her pale jade green eyes glancing around the room cautiously.

"Really?" Kitty said tears beginning to come to her eyes.

"Yes, Kitty I swore to myself that if we couldn't get you out, I would personally have to drag Piotr into the adamantium cage cause he won't stop moping around the mansion," Emma said as she roller her eyes.

"Kitty you have to come back!" Illyana finally said before tackling Kitty onto the bed.

"Illy I missed you, too." Kitty said finally allowing the tear to fall down her face.

"Aww I feel left out!" Surge yelled before joining the two on the bed.

"Wait for me!" Talia yelled before porting to the bed, along with Loa.

The group of girls giggled happily on the bed as they were once again reunited after four long agonizing days apart. As Storm watched the exchange and realized what it was that no longer happened in the Siren compound since Kitty had left four years ago. No one laughed like the way these girls before her laughed so freely, and Storm had to admit she missed it.

"Okay." Storm said a smile gracing her face as Lexa turned to her with a questioning look on her face.

"Okay what?" Lexa asked confused by the weather witch's words.

"We're all going to see Professor Xavier its time to end this war." Storm said before looking over at Kitty, who looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Well hurry up Kitty. We're leaving in a few minutes." Storm said with a smile and a hidden laugh as the girl jumped off the bed and rushed over to the closet.

Kitty frantically pulled out her casual clothes as well as a uniform or two, before shoving on the cloths into a back pack. Once she was done there Kitty made her way over to Lockheed's area and packed his things into the same back pack as her own, though she let the dragon carry his stuffed bunny on his back.

Kitty then ran to her bed and quickly collected Piotr's blanket and Hero, the bear, both of which were soon placed back into Piotr's art bag. Kitty then did a final head count of Piotr things before turning to Storm and Lexa.

"Ready!!" She chirped while Lockheed dropped onto her head, causing everyone in the room to laugh at the pairs eagerness to leave.

"Well den, _Chaton,_ we best bring Roguey az wel'. She be'in da Vice Prez and all." Remy said before standing from the bed and shifting Rogue until she was on his back, her arms hanging over his shoulders.

"Alright then is everyone ready then?" Lexa asked before leading the way out of the room Storm right beside her.

KURT and Foxbat had finished the sweep of the few dorm rooms before they left to met Scott and the others out in the court yard. The others weren't at all surprised when the red and blue mutant boys appeared beside Scott with a defined 'bamph' noise as they appeared.

"Hey Kurt. Foxbat. You both done?" Scott asked while he did a head count to see if they had everyone.

"Yeah." Kurt said shifting form one three toed foot to the other anxious to get back to the mansion.

"Kurt calm down," Tag said as the said mutant leaded against the wall his dark chocolate skin shining in the setting sun.

"Six. Seven and Foxbat makes eight. Alright Kurt, lets get back to the mansion." Scott said as everyone huddled around the blue teleporter.

With a sigh Kurt pictured the Professor's office before porting. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the office, with his seven comrades around him on the ground. Kurt was shocked but glad that they had all made it back.

"Kurt? Is everyone alright?" came the Professor's concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm okay." came Tag's voice as he and Havok sat up and began shaking their heads.

"Scott?" Havok yelled as he shock his brother away.

"What? Oh gosh Alex calm down." Scott said hitting his brother's hand away from his shoulder.

"Sorry for caring Bro." Alex said raise his arms in defensive position, until Scott grabbed his caught brother in a headlock both laughing like little kids as they wrestled each other.

"Quill? Jamie? Are you alright?" Bloom asked as she sat up and looked at the two still sleeping boys beside her.

"Yeah Bloom I'm fine." Jamie said as he sat up though he went right back down as soon as his head began to spin.

"I'm not sure. Is it a bad thing if I can't feel my toes?" Quill asked the room who laughed at the kid who was actually moving his toes.

"Hello there. You must be Foxbat." The Professor said as he approached the red skinned boy who lay between Quill and Tag.

"Yeah?" Foxbat said as he sat up and began stretching his leathery bat wings making sure they were okay before looking up at Kurt.

"You know what I've come to the conclusion that I don't like teleportation very much." Foxbat said as he held his stomach, while at the placing a hand over his mouth just as a burp came out of of his throat.

"Its alright. I don't take kindly to the idea either." the Professor said as he rubbed the boys back lightly.

The group took a few more minutes to regroup before turning to tell the Professor what they had found. Scott was the first to begin the report thought the others through in facts they thought might be helpful to the Professor's thought process.

"Basically all the import paper work has either been burnt in the bonfire that Tag and Bloom found it the back woods or was taken with them to where they are now." Scott ended.

"So you couldn't find the plan that Logan and Remy were sent to find. No that would have been one of the things that they would have taken with them," The Professor muttered as he folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

"Not exactly Professor." Kurt said standing from his place on the floor pulling out the piece of paper that Logan had left for them to find.

The Professor took the paper and opened it without another word. Seconds after he had handed it to the Professor did the Professor realize what it was.

"Kurt where did you find this?" the Professor asked looking from the piece of paper in his hand to the blue demon who stood before him.

"I found it in the cell that Kitty and Logan shared. I have a feeling that finding it was Kitty's mission four years ago, but since she failed the Sirens never leaned of the plan. Once Kitty left that left the paper hidden with in the cell, unbeknown to the Brotherhood. So naturally this would be the same cell they would put Logan in, since it was the only adamantium cell out of the four, and Logan being Logan was able to find it and hide it in sure away that if we came to break him out and he wasn't there we would still be able to get the information that he had been sent to get." Kurt explained his line of thinking impressing everyone in the room.

"That makes a lot of sense." the Professor said as a knock came from the office door.

"Come in," the Professor yelled beckoning the new arrivals into the room.

KITTY was so happy she could hardly contain herself as they walked down the hall to main exit. She was really going back to the X-mansion where her Piotr was! Wait when did he become her Piotr? Will Kitty though she barely noticed Storm and Lexa stop just steps a head of her, hell if Lockheed hadn't slapped her shoulder with his tail, successfully bring her back to reality, Kitty was sure that she would have collide with the two. It was only then that Kitty saw Wind Dancer and Jean standing before Storm and Lexa blocking the exit.

"Girl's please move." Strom stated om her calm commanding voice.

"Why should we? Your the one betraying the Siren code." Jean asked red hair gently lifting in an invisible wind.

"I'm not breaking the Siren code." Storm stated, "I'm merely taking it upon the majority vote to disband the Sirens and join the X-men forces to end this silly war."

"What majority rule? I don't see the Siren groups behind you on this one." Wind Dancer stated the cocky tone in her voice clearly rubbed Storm the wrong way.

"LADIES!!" Storm called, in a booming voice that reminded Kitty very much like thunder booming during a storm.

Suddenly Kitty and the rest of her group were surrounded by some fifty or so female Siren members. Each one geared for a fight as they faced the two Siren center circle members who blocked the way to freedom.

"Come on! Move it!" one girl with long brown hair yelled.

"This stupid war is going to die one way or the other best to help end it then die fighting in it!" yelled the 1st girl sister who had light green hair.

"Jean come one give it up." another voice called.

"There's no point Sophia we all ready decided!" came another cry.

"The Weather Witch is right." Came a calm voice from the back of the room.

Everyone turned and saw Lupa and her four Dire Wolves making their way to the front of the room, while to group of lower ranking and higher ranking Sirens separated, like the red sea to give the girl and her wolves room to get by. Once beside Lexa, Storm, and Kitty Lupa and her four wolves were joined by Wolf Child who took his place behind Bjomolf, which successfully completed the wolf's V formation.

"Their is no point to fighting among ourselves," Lupa stated as she ran a hand across Wold Child's back, "The future has been planed before any of us got this far. The war will be ended but for it to end we must be come one with these X-men." Lupa stated as she motioned to the X-men behind her, "Our people have been at war for so long for a thing that none of of even remember. Can't you put it behind you?" Lupa finally asked, looking up at Wind Dance and Jean.

The red head and the brunette looked at each other before looking at the group before them and nodding They then made way for their leads to pass as well as the X-men and the wolf escort they now had thanks to Lupa. Storm mouthed something to Lexa before the weapon X clone girl grabbed Kitty's wrist and began pulling her up the stairs. But before Kitty had cleared the top of the stairs she could hear what Storm was saying to the other Sirens.

"I must go now and take to Xavier about or decision, but once I come back we will surly be moving to a new home so I implore you all to please start packing everything for the quicker we clear everything the less the Brotherhood finds out...." But that was all Kitty heard before Lexa pulled her out into the settling sun light of the day.

They waited for Lupa and the others to collect around them before passing through the walls and out into the city. They only had to wait a few more minutes after the walls had closed before seeing Storm rise from the other side of the walls before landing once again beside Lexa and Kitty.

"Are we ready then?" Storm asked looking at the group around her, questioningly.

They all nodded happily though just minutes after them being their walk northward toward the mansion there was a loud shriek from the back of the group.

"CAJUN!!!" was the scream which was followed by a defined 'thump' as something or someone hit the ground.

The entire group all turned around to find Remy walking backward up the hill while a fuming Rogue marched up the hill pulling off her black gloves as she yelled.

"Now Roguey..." Remy began but Rogue cut him off.

"Don' yea b' Roguey'in me Swamp Rat Ah know w'ere dat slahmy hand of yo'rs was go'in!!" Rogue yelled as her second glove came off.

Though before Rogue could do something drastic Talia ported herself onto Remy's shoulders before porting both herself and him, well Kitty didn't know where to exactly though if she had to guess she would say some place in that mansion. Rogue let out a very feral like sound before Lupa hit her over the head.

"Thanks." Rogue said in a completely monotone voice.

"Rogue. My I asked what Remy did." Illyana asked as Lupa and Rogue joined the main group.

"He grab'ed m'ah ass! Dat's what da good fer noth'in Rat did!!" Rogue said with a huff while Wolf Child walked beside her.

"Lexa dis ain't Rahne..." Rogue said in confused as she looked into the wolf's large eyes.

"Yeah I know his name's Wolf Child. He's an X-men." Lexa explained just as Wolf Child trotted up beside Ulfang.

"Hey, Lexa. Nick wants to know if he can get the food coloring off his legs now." Pixie yelled from her spot on top of Ulfang's head.

"Sure, go ahead." Lexa yelled as she saw Wolf Child race off to a nearest house that had a pool.

"Wait Pixie how did you know he wanted to get that crap off of himself?" Emma asked coming to walk beside Ulfang and Pixie.

"Well I'm not a complete telepath like you, but sometimes I get pictures of what animals want. Wold Child is the only one that can talk to me without the pictures though. Like there was this one time when I was walking through the stables and suddenly had the desire to give Snow Drop a carrot. After I told the Professor I guess was when I started noticing that when Nick was in wolf form I could always tell what he wanted even though he could never speck." Pixie explained.

The group head the loud splash as they all guess Wolf Child had successfully found a pool to jump into to rid himself of the food coloring, which the girls had used to color his fur to match Wolfsbane's wolf coat exactly. Then seconds after the splash they hears a series of bark which were quickly followed by a yip. The Dire wolf pack became on edge all of a sudden at the sounds which sent both Lupa and Lexa into animal mode.

Suddenly they all spotted the wet Wolf Child racing out of someone's back yard jumping over the four foot fence with great ease. Though seconds behind him came another red-ish brown form though this one was wild and shaggy. The wet wolf was the first to make it to the group, his fears sending the pack into protect mood.

Ulfang, the black wolf, took the front line being the alpha and all, while Bjomolf, the red wolf, and Wulfsige, the white wolf, took their places to their leader's flanks leaving the Wolf Child and Nuntis, the tan wold, to cover the girl's flanks successfully forming the wolf's V formation. Lockheed quickly jumped off Nuntis' back, where the gray dragon had been slowly nodding off to sleep, to pick up a frightened Pixie off of Ulfang's head before flying back to land on Kitty's shoulder.

"Pixie are you alright??" Surge asked as she, Illyana, and Loa stepped closer to Kitty.

"Yes, a little frightened but thats all." Pixie said in attempted to reassure her friends,

The girls didn't get to ask another question for a feral howl brought their attention back to the fight at hand. Lexa, Lupa, and Bruiser now joined the wolf ranks by fanning out from the wolf's formation to make sure that the feral wolf before them didn't get past to the rest of the group.

Then just like that in the blink of an eye the feral wolf was off and bounding toward them, Ulfang was faster. The black Dire wolf alpha was jumping off the building walls while the feral wolf was bounding blindly forward toward the humans and wolves. Bjomolf and Wulfsige lived up to their alpha's expectations for the two females quickly pinned the feral wolf to the group displaying perfect team work.

"Good work, girls." Lupa said as she, Ulfang, Lexa and Bruiser came toward the females.

"STOP!" Pixie suddenly cried.

Lockheed quickly jumped off of Kitty's shoulder and flew toward the group landing smoothly onto Nuntis' back once again. They all looked up at pixie except for Ulfang who was to busy sniffing the feral wolf's head.

"What is it?" Lupa asked the tiny, butterfly winged, girl.

"She's not a feral she's..." Pixie began but Rogue cut her off

"RAHNE!!!!" Rogue yelled as she saw the red-ish brown form began to transform into the girl right in front of their eyes.

Rahne had short mated brown hair that hung not only in her face, but was completely tousled from her wolf. As the girl's wolf coat began to recede back into her body Kitty immediately saw that the girl was going to end up naked on the street, but as a rush of wind passed Kitty suspected that she wasn't the only one who had noted this fact.

Rogue now sat crouched beside Rahne, pulling off her cloak before tossing it around her body until it fluttered down covering Rahne's body. Finally once Rahne's fingers had returned to normal finger nails instead of half clawed ones Rogue gently picked the girl up and off the ground, before turning to the others.

"Well we gotta get her up there!" Rogue said before the others were jolted back into reality and began moving up the hill once again.

"I guess thats the reason you don't like changing in back in front of us." Bruiser said with a laugh at Wolf Child who shook himself beside her in response.

"HAHA Molly you deserved that one," Illyana laughed as she walked beside Nuntis.

"I'm tired." Loa groaned just as Bjomolf came up to her.

The giant red and brown female wolf bowed to the small mutant girl who quickly jumped onto her back, fingers tightly gripping the rustic red-ish brown fur as the giant wolf stood once again on all fours. Only once Loa was settled between her large shoulder blades, did Bjomolf quickly trot up ahead to join the group as Kitty saw Loa lean forward into the wolf's thick neck before her coco eyes slide gently closed.

Kitty saw the sun being to set behind the mansion just as they came up over the crest of the hill to see the mansion lying before them. Kitty's pace quickly picked up as she came to the iron gate to punch in her pass code and watched at the large ornate gates swung open to allow her accuse to the grounds beyond.

Kitty jumped as something a bamph came from just a couple feet before her but her fears slipped away instantly as she saw who was standing there before her. Both of Kitty's bags dropped before she ran forward tears spilling out of her eyes as she ran in to Piotr's wide open arms. As his arms wrapped around her Kitty heard the faint cries of 'aww' and the 'good grief' from Emma but Kitty couldn't careless for she had her Piotr back.

"Kitty..." Piotr whispered to her as if he couldn't believe it was her.

"Yes. Piotr, I'm real." Kitty whispered just as she pulled her head back to place her fore head against his, though Piotr had other ideas.

The large Russian quickly stole her breath away as his lips crashed into her's. It was as if the missing piece to Kitty's heart came crashing into her body in that exact moment. She responded instantly her hands moving up from around his neck and into his hair. Kitty felt him smile against her lips in a silent laugh that caused Kitty to bust out into a fit of giggles, which uncountably ended their kiss.

"What was that, Katya?" Piotr asked quickly using his nickname for her, while he laughed along with her.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked through her giggles, "You were the one who started laughing first."

But before Piotr could respond Talia interjected.

"Guys the Professor kinda needs us up there today." the younger crawler said with a laugh, while she motioned for Storm, Lexa, and Rogue to come with her and once the group had been formed the crawler ported them to the Professor's study.

They reappeared right outside the door, which Talia knocked on before giggling and porting away. Piotr then moved Kitty onto his back, while her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Come in!!" the Professor called form the other side of the door.

As Lexa opened the door Kitty heard Rogue gasp, causing Kitty to turn and look at the girl. Kitty smirked as she saw Remy with his arms around Rogue's waist, though she couldn't do anything for she still carried Rahne in her arms.

"Get. Off. Meh. Cajun!" Rogue said as the vein on her fore head pulse angrily,

"Aw. Ya miss Remy didn't ya River Rat?" Remy asked as he set his head on her shoulder.

"KURT!!" Rogue yelled in frustration.

"Hun?? Rogue?" Kurt said after he ported out of the room and reappeared before Rogue and Remy.

"Can ya port Rahne here to dat ed. Lab?" Rogue asked through gritted teeth.

"Ja." Kurt said making sure as to not uncover the poor girl as Rogue gently handed Rahne off into Kurt's arms.

"If ya even as so much look at her Ah'll personally skin ya long with dis rat." Rogue said her emerald eyes glaring into Kurt's golden ones.

"Ja. I gotcha," Kurt said before disappearing with his signature bamph.

"Rogue! Remy! Come on in we have things to discuss." came the Professor's voice from within the room causing Kitty to laugh, before turning once again to the meeting as the Professor and Storm began to discuss ideas for the treaty between the X-men and the Sirens.


	13. Chapter 12

Pyrus: Its the home streatch!!! I\we own nothing so please don't think we do and I love all those who are reading this!!! And I'm sorry if its getting confusssing or tedious since we all know I can't spell. SORRY!! Enjoy

**Chapter 12**

KITTY had been sitting in Piotr's lap since they had sat down on the floor against the wall four hours ago. Though Kitty had to guess that she she had first gone to sleep not even twenty-minutes after Piotr had set her on his lap. By the time she woke the meting was over and Piotr already had stood and was carrying her bridle style down the hall.

"Piotr?" Kitty asked in a groggy sleepy voice.

"Yes Katya?" Piotr asked looking down at her as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Where are my things?" she asked softly.

"Talia brought them up to my room." Piotr said with a slight smile as he saw the blush that she was sure spreed across her cheeks.

Kitty then fell silent as she curled up into his shoulder, just as he came to a door. Piotr used his free hand to open the door as Kitty gasped at what she saw. It side was a queen sized bed deck out in dark red and gold sheets sat in the middle of the room, while his bathroom was the the right side of the room and an art area to the left.

Piotr also had a dresser between the bathroom door and the large white French doors which lead to a small balcony, while a single desk sat against the wall to the left of the main door. The thing that really caught Kitty's attention was the fact that Piotr had covered all the empty wall space.

"Ya like it Katya?" Piotr asked as he walked into the room turning on the lights, while at the same time closing the door in the process.

"They're so pretty." Kitty commented in her sleep voice, as Piotr walked further into the room.

Piotr just laughed before setting her down on the bed so that her head lay comfortably on one of the many pillows. Piotr then stroked her hair softly before moving around to the other side of the bed. Kitty watched as he sat on the opposite side of the bed. Before leaning back until he was on his side beside her.

"Good night Katya." Piotr said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss a top her head.

"Night Piotr," Kitty said with a giggle, but some where in the back of her mind Kitty couldn't shake the felling that something terribly was about to happen.

THE sun was going to rise an exactly an hour, and that was when the signal came. The earth beneath his feet shock lightly causing Icarus to jump into the air his baton raise high above his head before having it fly forward. The men around him charged forward carrying him with them. The haze around his brain grew thicker and thicker as he ran with the crowd toward the silent gate where he quickly punched in his access code.

The large iron gates though remained shut. A roar of rage rang out of his chest, while his claws unsheathed themselves before slashing though the iron metal like a knife through butter. Off in the distance an alarm rang and red lights came out of the ground, but he didn't care he was already surrounded by darkness that continued to eat away at him as he stormed through the opening leading the troops toward the mansion.

LEXA woke with a start not only from the low rubbling growl that came from man beside her but from the blaring alarms that echoed around her. She through back the sheet and immediately jumped out of bed Wild Child just steps behind her. Lexa's claws extended cutting though the wood as if it had just been paper.

"Damn woman I love it when you do that." Wild Child said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sweetie I know ya do, but right know we got work ta do." Lexa said as she leaned into his chest while she placed a hand on his cheek before she turned her head and pecked his lips.

"I'll tell you what. We win I'll show you a few of my old tricks." Lexa whispered into his ear, laughing when she heard him growl in response before letting her go, allowing her to bolt down the hall laughing.

"I'll hold you to that, woman!!" Wild Child yelled after her.

"Someone call nine one one! Foxy Lexa's back to her old tricks!" Lupa called as Lexa rounded the corner to the main doors, where she found Lupa and her pack waiting for her.

"Yeah well shove it up you're..." Lexa began but the alarm again cut her off. At the same time Wulfsige bowed and allowed Lexa to mount up.

"Well continue this later then Foxy." Lupa said with a wicked smile as she kicked Ulfang into action.

Lupa and Ulfang were off across the lawn at the on coming crowd of Brotherhood members. Lexa laughed before accepting the bow staff from Nuntis before kicking Wulfsige off and across the lawn. Lexa wasn't at all surprised to see men turning and running from the sight of the giant wolf racing toward them.

"HAHA!! That's right maggots run! RUN!" Lexa yelled as she tripped three guys with her bow staff that was until Wulfsige came face to face with Pyro the crazy Aussie who controlled the fire flames of the world.

"I'm glad ta see ya girly cause I was really starting to get board out of my skull!!!" Pyro yelled before sending a fire Dire Wolf after Lexa.

"Wulfsige!!! WE GOTTA MOVE!" Lexa yelled, but Wulfsige stood rooted to the spot.

Just as Lexa was about to jump off a wall of ice encased the flaming wolf as it charged forward before turning into steam. Lexa and Wulfsige gasped as they saw Bobby bridge in front of them a smiled crossing his face as he approached Pyro.

"Its alright Lexa I've got this one. They need you at the gates!" Bobby yelled before turning his attention back to Pyro who was cackling madly once again as he sent flaming spars a Bobby who simply casted the spears aside.

Lexa waisted no time in heading to the front gate, as she did she passed she found herself passing Scott and Alex who were fighting along side very similar looking man who had light brown hair that looked very much like Scott's though the man had Alex's bright blue eyes. At that time the three had been attacking a strange yellow with orange streaked kid who looked very much like a wild cat.

Though when Lexa finally made it the front gate, she immediately wished she hadn't, before her lay the bodies of not only Brotherhood members, but X-men and Siren members alike. Lexa could see Birdy lying dead or unconscious under a tree, while Lexa could see Harpoon and Washout dead on the ground before her, but as Lexa's eyes passed the carnage she finally spotted the killer.

There in all his clawed glory stood the Wolverine claws dripping in blood as he faced his next opponent. Lexa made a spit second decision to let Wulfsige return to her pack and to stay and fight her 'father' like figure by herself. Wulfsige let her down easy enough but when Lexa told the Dire wolf to leave the wolf refused.

"Wulfsige! You're the beautiful wolf of peace! I want you to leave here and bring that peace! NOW GO!!" Lexa yelled stoning her heart as she watched baseball sized tears fall from Wulfsige's eyes before disappearing into her white coat.

And with that the beautiful Dire Wolf bowed once to Lexa before turning tail and running all the way back to the mansion. Lexa then proceeded to turn and see Wolverine turning to look at her. It as only then that the girl could see the mind control device on the crown of his forehead.

"Logan I know you can hear me. Don't do it!" Lexa yelled hoping to get through to the man but failing as she watched him charge at her.

"Well then. I'm sorry we have to do this." Lexa said as she tossed away her bow staff and unsheathed her own claws ready for her battle.

PIOTR woke before the alarm had gone off to the sound of the Professor's voice ringing through his head.

" _Piotr! It's time you must get the humans into the room! _" the Professor told him.

"_Alright Professor." _Piotr though as he sat up not at all surprise to find Kurt and Talia beside him awaiting his command.

"Kurt I want you to start moving all the human girls into the stronghold beside the Danger Room. Talia I want you to stay with Kitty while we do this." Piotr said as he got out of the bed and quickly changed out of his sweats and into his uniform. (See X-man moves)

"But Piotr.." Talia began but Piotr stopped her.

"I trust you." he said before kissing the girl's forehead once before looking at his sleeping Katya and then at the dragon staring at him.

"So it was you." he whispered to the dragon, "you were the on that was running away to tell the Sirens. Well buddy this be mine." Piotr told the dragon before kissing Kitty's cheeks and then pecking her lips softly as to not wake her.

"And I want you to keep her safe." Piotr said after he was done, before scratching the dragon's head right between its black horns earning him self a soft whistle from the baby dragon.

"Alright Kurt lets get going." Piotr said before clapping hand's with Kurt as Kurt ported them to the med lab below.

Piotr and Kurt were quick to begin moving the younger girls before enlisting the elder girl's help in moving them all into the stronghold and the best part was that they were all in by the time the alarms were going off. Piotr was running down the halls doing on last sweep when he saw Tracy poke her head out of one of the door and spot him.

"Hey Petie what in the world is going on?" The speed girl asked him, while she yawned before shaking her head once again.

"The Brotherhood just decided to attack us Tracy, nothing much. Just promise me that you'll stay with Alice and Rahne. Wolf Child will be down in a few minutes to help you." Piotr said to the girl as he touched her frightened face before adding, "Oh and make sure that Angel in there STAYS in bed."

Just as Piotr had said that there was the sound of sheets rustling and a man grumbling under his breath. Tracy sighed as she rolled her eyes, before backing away from Piotr's hands before returning to the dark room behind her. Tracy's smiled at the large Russian mutant, just before closing the door making sure the speeding red-ish brown blur made it into the room before she closed the door.

Piotr laughed at the group before continuing along his patrol. Little had Piotr know then that not far behind him there was a sudden flash of silver hair, which had been quickly followed by a tan mass of wolf fur.

WITH in the room Tracy found Angel mumbling under his breath, while he glanced wildly around the room and in current occupants. Alice still lay in a coma across from Angel, while their latest addition, Rahne, lay diagonal from Angel. She was still asleep even though the alarm was still blaring around them. Angel had also noticed Wolf Child pacing back and forth through the room. Angel quickly picked up on the fact that the wolf was uneasy about something, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Angel." Tracy asked as she sat down beside him at the edge of his bed.

"Yes, dear one?" Angel said his voice calm despite Nick's growing anxiety.

But before Tracy could voice what was on her mind loud roars and growls came from the hall causing not only Tracy to jump but Wolf Child and Rahne as well. The fur on the back of Wolf Child's neck rose on end making the large wolf look even larger and more ferocious as he positioned himself before the door, but far away enough that he had enough of a running distance to create enough momentum to pretty much be come a wall of muscle and bone.

"Rahne. No!" Tracy yelled beside him as she jumped off the bed, but the speedster was to slow, for Rahne had already begun to transform into her wolf form.

First to go had been the girl's hands as they quickly grew out into claws. After that it had been Rahne's face which grew long into the shape of her muzzle. Only then did red-ish brown fur begin to spring out of her body like a red and black blanket. And then before their very eyes stood a small fox colored wolf stood on top of the bed that Rahne had been lying on just minutes before, though now the bed had scraps of clothing scattered on and around it.

Rahne wolf shook her self roughly before jumping off the bed and joining Nick, while pacing around Alice's bed. Suddenly the noises ended just as abruptly as they had begun, leaving the room with an eerie silence. Nick ceased his growling though he refused to move from his crouched position, while at the same time Rahne suddenly jumped up onto Alice's bed.

"NO! Bad Rahne get off of there!" Tracy scolded the she-wolf mutant as she speed over to her sister's bed and attempted to push the wolf off the bed.

Tracy didn't get to close to the bed before Rahne's growled at her, hackles raised, while Rahne stood up straddling Alice's legs in a defensive position. At the same time a loud howl echoed through the mansion from the hall which hadn't helped Rahne's attitude as she lunged once again at Tracy. Tracy stood shocked before the wolf, until Nick suddenly began pulling on the back of her pant leg getting her to back away slowly.

" _Tracy? Are you all right? _" asked the Professor's voice inside her head.

"Yeah, but Professor Rahne's acting all weird." Tracy said aloud, being a new mutants she found it hard to just speak to the Professor with out speaking aloud.

" _I'll be right down. _" the Professor said while just minutes later there was a loud bamph near the corner closes to Angel.

Tracy and Wolf Child jumped at the sound before relaxing a little at the sight of Kurt and the Professor. The Professor quickly dismissed Kurt, who gladly ported back to where ever he was need, the Professor then quickly rolled himself toward Alice's bed. His wise brown eyes widened just a little as he watched for Rahne jump up from her relaxed state of mind a top Alice's legs, into a kill all protective mood in, which she stood up like lighting straddling Alice's legs once again. This reaction caused the Professor's brow to frown in concern as well as curiosity.

"Rahne what is wrong? We are here to help." The Professor spoke to the she-wolf, who just continued to grow in response.

"I think we're going to have to try a different way." Angel pipped up, as he slide out of his own bed to join them all around Alice's bed.

"Angel!" Tracy said as she rushed over to him just before he stumbled.

"Tracy, I'll be fine." Angel said though he still placed an arm around her shoulders just in case, as well as to calm her.

"You know what Warren I think your right. Nick." The Professor said with as he turned to look at the nervous male wolf beside his chair, who had been shifting from one foot to the other his claws clicking as his retracted his claws like a cat.,

Tracy watched as the Nick's golden eyes flicked to look up into the Professor's brown ones before he glancing once in her direction, before understanding the poor boys predicament. Tracy rolled her eyes before placing Angel's hands on the foot board of Alice's bed, before turning so that her back faced the young male mutant.

REMY had quickly met up with Wild Child, Nocturne, Cable, Emma Frost, Jamie, Alex, Brain, Bloom, Molly, Illyana, and Pixie in the War room as well as a majority of the Siren girls though it looked as if may of them had already been sent out to being welcoming the Brotherhood. Remy soon found himself counting off the number of members that he knew by name.

There were Magneto's daughters, who had joined after their father's death during the first year of the war, Polaris with her father's helmet a top her head while her long green hair flowed out from the bottom. As her loss green uniform that she had made years ago hugged her curves causing many of the guys to gawk when they saw her. Her sister, Scarlet Witch, on the other hand wore a bright red outfit that their mother had made for her years ago when she had only been about six.

Remy could also see Storm talking with Tabitha and Marrow, while Outlaw and Illyana were sparing with each other in the back corner. Mirage and Sage were sharpening the ends of their staffs, while Siryn held a small griffin while Sister Grimm prepared some type of spell. Remy also spotted a freed Feral who was standing beside Spider-Woman as she began threading sticky webbing into the half cat mutant's paws.

" _Alright Troops move out!! _" Came Jean and Emma's telepathic charge which sent those in the room to begin running out the now opened door and to outside battle field.

Remy smirked as he made it out and spotted for large wolves already running around the battle field each carrying one or two riders on its back. Remy wasn't at all surprised when the large tan and brown wolf ran past him and he saw the little tattooed faced girl, Loa, on its back as well as his striped haired Rogue sat behind the girl keeping her in place.

"_Haha. Roguey looks like she's having fun..." _Remy thought though his train of thought was knocked off track as a blood red feather flow past his face.

Remy quickly jumped back successfully avoiding the attack, though as he did he looked up to see his attack, not at all surprised to see Icarus flying above him. Remy smirked before turning and running straight to the school's wall, just at the last second he jumped up onto the brick wall easily climbing it to the roof.

"Ha Gambit, Always gotta be the show off!" Icarus laughed before sending a wave of fire feathers at Remy. Who did an elegant flip dodging them with ease, before throwing a hand full of charged cards at Icarus.

"NOOO!" came a firm female shriek as a wall of dust blocked the cards from hitting Icarus' vulnerable wings.

Both Gambit and Icarus stopped and looked around knowing all to well that no girl was around with them on the roof. Suddenly the dust collected at the edge of the roof before forming a human like figure, which quickly turned into an actual figure of a girl. She wore nothing but black robes from head to toe though her dark brown black eyes were the only part of her that could be seen.

"Don't hurt him!" the girl said in a frightened voice which matched the one that Remy saw in her eyes.

"Wha'd be goin' on here, petite." Remy asked as he lowered the cards in hand to look the girl, just as Icarus, too, flew and landed on the roof top.

"Dust?" Icarus said in a soft voice.

Remy just watched speechless as the red winged boy ran and hugged the black robed girl, Dust. Remy just smirked as he watched the two exchange hugs and a few kisses before finally pulling the two away from the edge of the roof, just as a series of gun shots and fire work sparkles flew past where the two had been standing.

"Head inside and hide." Remy said to the two before he ran and jumped off the roof top to rejoin the battle below.

As he did it was then that Fire Star flew by him sending a series of fire blasts at Juggernaut who had been racing toward the spot Remy was about to land at. The man wasn't deterred one bit that was until Vertigo and Marrow intercepted him while a shift brunette sunk Juggernaut into the ground until he was buried up to his shoulders.

"YOU B...." yelled Juggernaut, but Marrow quickly knocked the man out after Vertigo and Illyana removed the mans protective helmet.

"...NOW GO!" Yelled a voice from the direction of the front gate catching everyone's attention.

Brotherhood, X-men, and Siren alike all looked up to see several bodies go flying as well as several sparks fly up and into the night sky. Remy was the first to act as he began to run toward the sight of all the mayhem, noticing a blue line of ice following him Remy prepared a card.

"REMY Stop!" Bobby yelled just as Remy was about to through the card at him.

"Sorry, mon ami this fight's got Remy on edge." Remy said before pocketing the card once again, just as they came upon the disturbing scene that lay before the front gates.

The saw Lexa and the Wolverine circling each other, while Sabortooth leaned against a near by tree a silver controller in his hands. Remy only then noticed the bodies of Illyana, Talia, and Tabitha lying around on the ground behind Lexa as if she had been trying to protect the bodies. Bobby quickly scooped up the bodies just as a loud series of growls came out from the woods to Remy's left.

Remy saw Bobby's icing away with all three girls just as three new forms entered the front road clearing. The two prominent ones being the large black Dire Wolf male as well as the equally as large gray white wolf that seemed more mist like then wolf. It was only after the wolves had stopped attacking each other that Remy spotted the blue haired girl sitting upon the black wolf's back.

"LUPA! GET SABRETOOTH!!" Lexa yelled just second before Wolverine lounged at her, claws meeting Lexa's claws causing a series of sparks to light up the room.

"LUPO!!" Lupa yelled her war cry as she kicked Ulfang, who lunged back into attacking the strange gray white wolf.

"LUPA!!" the white wolf yelled in response before lunging into battle with the black wolf and his human pack mate.

Remy jumped into the trees as the wolves tousled and ripped at each other with death being the only solution to their fight. It was then that Remy began around the clearing through the tree tops as he moved toward the tree Sabretooth was leaning on, but as he did someone else beat him to the punch.

"WHAT!" Sabretooth had yelled causing Remy to look up to see a hand coming out of Sabretooth's chest and through the machine in his hands.

"Oh? Sorry did you need that?" came a voice as a petite figure came out through Sabretooth's body to stand between Lexa and Wolverine.

"Wha? Half-Pint when did you get here?" Logan asked before he raise a hand on his head trying to shake the dizzy spell that had fallen upon him when the mind controller had fallen off his head releasing him from its spell.

"Its like good ta have ya like back Logan." Kitty said with a smile just before Sabretooth tackled her to the ground, while at the same time a loud lone howl was heard from the mansion as Kitty fell backward Sabretooth's claws dug into her back and his teeth into her shoulder.

Wolverine was the first to act after that, grabbing Sabretooth's neck before flipping the cat like man over his shoulder and into a tree's trunk. It was then the Ulfang sunk his own teeth into Lupo's neck before throwing the gigantic wolf over great big black head as he rared up onto his back legs, before flinging the gray white wolf through the air before having him land on one of the tops of the gate.

Logan quickly took the idea, by grabbing Sabretooth's ankles and swinging the man around and around before letting go and watching as the man soar through the air until he landed on the gate just a few feet away from Lupo's body. Two bloody spears jetted out of his body right through his heart as well as both lungs, as far as Logan could tell.

"LOGAN!" Lexa yelled causing the ancient man to turn and rush back to Kitty's side.

"KITTY!!!" came a frightened yell from the direction of the mansion that was accompanied by two pairs of four paws came across the lawn toward the group.


	14. Chapter 13

Pyrus: Alright from her to the end was all written in the last four to three hours of the National write a book month thing so lets just say I broke out the CHESSE!!! Though I think its only a litle bit. Love to hear you imput!!! I own nothing.

**Chapter 13**

PIOTR had been shocked when he turned around to see Quicksilver fighting against the tan and brown Dire Wolf, Nuntis. The wolf had Quicksilver by the shoulder and was shaking his head right and left until Piotr hear the sickening pop which was closely followed by a rip, before all was silent.

It was then that Piotr spotted the girl on Nuntis' back. She had short sandy blonde hair that was semi-hidden under the camouflage baseball hat that had an orange 'R' on the front of it. She wore a simple camouflage jacket over a yellow strapless top, she wore a pair of camouflage long pants as well which then covered the tops of her dark brown army boots.

"PIOTR!!!" she yelled before pulling on Nuntis' fur telling him to turn and walk toward the shock Russian.

"Skids? What's up?" Piotr asked, while Nuntis came up next to him before lying down to allow the girl, Skids, to slide off his back.

"Well, I needed you help in finding Talia. She's out in the field battling, and she's not in your room." But what ever Skids was about to say after that was lost as Nuntis stood in alarm, releasing a howl of concern that echoed through the halls and the mansion around them.

It was then that a bark was heard from the stair well, just seconds before the white Dire Wolf, Wulfsige, came bounding around the corner. The panic stricken wolf skidded to a stop in front of Skids and Piotr while her claws clicked sharply on the cream tiled floor.

"What happened?" Skids asked the frightened white wolf as she placed a shaking hand to the wolf's muzzle in an attempt to calm her.

Nuntis barked softly before nudging Skids' back before bowing down, signaling to Skids that she had to get saddle up.

"Fine. Piotr they want you to come outside." Skids said before she climbed up Nuntis' back and leading the way to the end of the hall where the wolf and girl stopped and waited for Piotr and Wulfsige.

Piotr watched as the giant white female Dire Wolf bowed for him, her chin gracing the cream tiles as he walked toward her. He wrapped his hands lightly in her thick white fur before leaning up on to the wolf's strong neck before throwing his leg over to the other side of Wulfsige's neck as if he was just jumping into the saddle of a horse.

Only after Piotr had steadied himself on Wulfsige's back, did the white wolf finally stand from her bow and begin down the hall to join Skids and Nuntis. Suddenly the white wolf was running full speed up the stair steps, while Nuntis was only half a step behind Wulfsige.

Just as they burst through the large main doors of the mansion Piotr saw Bobby rushing into through the doors Talia, Illyana, and Tabitha flew by them. Piotr's insides tightened at the sight of both the young blue crawler, who he had put in charge of his Katya, and then his younger sister passed out at Bobby's feet, but Piotr couldn't dwell on the fact for long.

Wulfsige's pace only heightened as they same a grey white body fly through the air before landing on fence line. Piotr then to his joy saw Sabretooth's body fly up and into the sky landing on two of the arrow like iron bars. Though as they came closer Piotr saw the single fallen body on the ground and what had made his head jump was the fact that the body wasn't moving and hand long brunette hair.

"KITTY!!!!" Piotr yelled as Wulfsige and Nuntis came to a spinning halt before the group.

BACK in the room Tracy was finally given the okay to turn around where she found Nick standing beside the Professor a towel wrapped around his waist. Tracy sighed before turning back to the irritated she-wolf that was still snapping and growling at the people surrounding the bed.

"Shhh." Nick cooed to the wolf in his soft silky voice, while his strong red brown eyes met dark golden ones.

"Can you reach her?" the Professor asked knowing that packs could literally read each other's minds if need be.

"Yes, or at least I think so." Nick said as he without breaking the gold and brown eye contact.

"What's she saying." Tracy asked as she came and stood beside Angel.

"The same thing. Over and over like a tape of skip." Nick said brow frowning before repeating what he was hearing in his head, "She is ready. She must fly. End the war. Blue must come."

"Is that all??" The Professor asked as he looked from Nick to Rahne to Alice before back to Nick.

"Yeah and then she repeats it over and over." Nick said worry etched into his face but not his eyes, which were still calm and collected.

"Now it makes sense. Professor the neutral in the war the gray! That was the humans. Slaying the way is what her job is and what brought her change about. Alice was attacked by Sabretooth and that brought about her mutation. The white and black was who would care for her while she was in her coma. We did! So white wings will help her soar! This war shall end in a twirl and a smile of one little girl!" Angel explained voice happy that he had figured it out.

Though while they were all still absorbing what the winged man had said Talia ported into the room, while at the same time Rahne jumped off the bed allowing the young crawler to port Alice away just as the girl's eyes twitched. Tracy tried to grab her sister's foot but Angel held her back.

"ANGEL! Why did you do th-that!" Tracy yelled though the end of it was stuttered as Angel picked her up bridle style and began running toward the door.

Tracy watched in stunned silence as Angel flew down the hall at top speeds before turning up the stairwell. They were soon coming out of the main doors just as the sun broke the horizon beyond the quite city. Tracy's jaw dropped along with the others who had been there to watch it happen.

Before them Alice sat on her knees hands gently grazing the top of the blood covered grass, as the orange light of the sun came over the tall city building to flood over the lawn lightly. Alice lifted her hands to the air while at the same time the sun light hit her wrists before gliding down her back until light orange tinted wings burst from her back.

Everyone watched as Alice's wings held a golden light at the tip of each feather as they absorbed the rich morning light before they closed around Alice's tiny frame. When the light orange opened again they all gasped at the sight before them. Alice's strawberry blonde hair had been pulled back into its normal long, loosely tied, twin ponytails that were now held back with golden ribbons, while gold star earing hung from Alice's ears and a matching necklace lay delicately around her neck.

Alice now wore a dark orange dress that had a halter top cut front and tied around her neck. The dress came to the girl's mid thigh. Tracy was happy to see that underneath her sister's dress was a pair of dark orange short shorts. Alice also wore matching cowboy boot that were mainly dark orange with a brown bottom, though three golden rays of light running along both sides of each boots.

The Alice took off into the sky her wings collecting more of the rich golden light while at the same time the gold on her boots, and her necklace, and her earrings reflexed more of the golden rays of light onto the lawn below. Tracy could feel the warmth of the light hit her full on the face as the Professor, Nick, and Rahne all came out of the mansion in utter surprise at the sight before them.

"The time for war has passed. The sun is now arising on the dawn of a new day." Alice said with a giggle and smile, "So please no more blood shall be spilled nor shall we fight. For we are all brothers and sisters whether we have or don't have powers. And together we are all X-men."

And with that Alice's bright golden wings expelled their built up light allowing glittering stars of golden yellow light to rain down around the mutants below. Alice then slowly came down from the sky only to land, not so gracefully, in a clean patch of grass. Angel jumped into action flying toward the girl landing beside her just before the Dire Wolves surrounded her.

The wolves were crouched low their massive hackles put on display as they growled as the other mutants had come running toward the fallen girl. Tracy scrambled out of Angel's grasp and quickly knelled next the her sister a smile spreading across her face.

"Alice, I always knew you would do great things." Tracy said before kissing her sister's head.

"Thanks, Ninja." came Alice's soft sing song voice causing Tracy to jump in surprise.

Shocked dark brown eyes met sparkling caramel brown eyes of her little sister, who sat up. The little strawberry blonde girl gasped as she saw the light orange wings in her back flex beside her.

"Tracy! Look I have wings!" Alice said before jumping up into the air once again twirling as a joyful smile spread across Alice's face as her giggles echoed across the grounds as well as the city beyond.

"And so whatever happens this war shall end with a twirl, and the single smile of one little girl." Angel said softly as his blue eyes met Tracy's dark brown ones which were now smiling happily.


	15. Chapter 14

Pyrus: Wooo i'm almost done and I just found out i'm finishing this on my birthday (tomorrow) its so awsome it can finally be put to bed!!!!! Horray! Well i still own nothing hope you enjoy! BTW these last two are short ones.

**Chapter 14**

THE rest of that day had been dedicated to bring the wounded from the battle fields while Jean, Emma, Hank, and Elixir to get them all healed. By the end of the day most of the humans had been discharged back to their dorm rooms, while at the same time they had been told to get ready to go home for those who's houses were safe were leaving the next day for their own homes.

The ending death total of that day's battle was sixteen, which unexpectedly high for only an hour long battle. Among the deaths were Deadpool, Harpoon, Kylun, Whiteout, X-treme, and Washout were those from the Brotherhood that had died on top of Quicksilver, Lupo, and Sabortooth. The Sirens had lost fewer members though the blow hadn't come as a surprise to the members who had been the fights. Magma, Petra, Birdy, Black Queen, Wind Dancer, and Dragoness were the six losses that the Sirens suffered. Lastly was the unexpected loss of Cable, though some thought that he had merely left to the future once again, and the Professor hadn't ruled it out since no one was able to find his body.

PIOTR had been one of the first to see Elixir after Alice had stopped the fight, since everyone stood a side after he had jumped onto Wulfsige's back Kitty in his arms. The Dire Wolf Female ran as fast as she could though she had long cuts and burns from fighting off Rusty before Skids had shown up to keep the a shield up around the wolf.

"ELIXIR!!!" Piotr had yelled as Wulfsige came sliding into the clean medical lab.

"_Buono Signore!_" Elixir had yelled using his native tongue showed his surprise.

"I need you to heal her!" Piotr said as he slide of Wulfsige's back and onto the floor, before rushing Kitty over to one of the many med beds.

Elixir had just rolled his eyes, before drifting across the floor on his wheelie chair until he came to be beside Kitty's bed. Seconds later Kurt came in with Jean and Emma on his rams not at all surprised to see the huge wolf Dire Wolf standing in the middle of the room. Well at least Kurt and Jean weren't that meant nothing to Emma who wasn't at all use to see that large wolfs hanging around.

"Goodness! Piotr get this mutt out of here!" Emma yelled.

Wulfsige growled in response, but Piotr shook his head at the wolf before nodding to the door. Wulfsige's ears went back and her head went down as she walked out of the room, though not before letting out a soft growl as she passed Emma causing the White Queen to jump.

"I hate animals." Emma grumbled as she began to prepared for the first round of mutants.

"Well you better get use to them, cause Wulfsige's pregnant." Hank called as he carried Illyana and Boom Boom into the room.

Emma let out a loud groan, while Jean 'aww'ed loudly. Hank just laughed though Piotr missed what the blue mutant said for Elixir called him back to the matter at hand.

"There, she probably won't wake till noon or so, but that's to be expected. TALIA!" Elixir explained before yelling for the little crawler who appeared at the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" she asked head down facing the floor.

"Take them away." Elixir said before rolling back to his desk.

Talia did as she was told and quickly ported Piotr and Kitty back to Piotr's room. Piotr carried Kitty to the bed once again though he stopped Talia before she could port away.

"Talia I just want to know how you both got out there thats all I'm not upset." Piotr told the crawler who looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"She heard the explosions and woke up. Then she looked out the window and saw Lockheed on the roof while Grizzly was there tormenting the poor dragon. Naturally Kitty went after Grizzly after he had knocked out Lockheed. And I went after her, but lost her and found Lexa and Wolverine instead." Talia said with a sigh, "And I was knocked out by Sabortooth."

"You are a brave girl, and I thank you for that." Piotr said as he scooped up Talia into a hug, "It was because of your bravery that Kitty was able to get behind Sabretooth, and then short circuit the machine that Sabretooth had been using to control Wolverine. You, Tabi, and Illyana's bravery that save many more lives to night."

"Thank you Piotr," Talia said as tears began to slide down her face.

Now go help the others." Piotr said with a smile, as the crawler whipped her eyes before porting out of his arms and back to the med lab.

Piotr quietly moved around to find Lockheed sleeping in his bed that Kitty and Talia had set up near the desk. Piotr scratched the area between the dragon's horns while whispering a thank you to the beautiful gray alien dragon. After that Piotr turned and closed the large black curtains before turning out the lights and joining Kitty under the red sheets.

"Sweet Dreams Katya." Piotr whispered as he kissed Kitty's forehead before falling into a light sleep with his arms wrapped loosely around her small figure.


	16. Epilgue

Pyrus: And so for the last time for this crazy story I will say the 'I own nothing!' And so a Happy Birthday to me and a Merry Christmas to you'all.

**Epilogue**

PIOTR had awoken with a start the next day when he found to thin, fragile, Kitty in his arms. Though after a few minutes to register his surrounding, he noticed the curtains had been opened by someone. As he got up to investigate he found Kitty standing against the banister, the wide blowing her hair gently as she stared out across the lawn. Piotr gently slide up behind her a gentle smile playing across his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist smiling as she jump a little at the sudden tough that was, until she turned her head a little so that her bright brown eyes met his light blue ones.

"Morning Piotr," Kitty said as she pulled his head down to her shoulder with a hand.

"Morning, Katya." he whispered before pulling his head off of shoulder and dipping his head down until his lips touched hers.

It wasn't the same soft, caressing kiss like the one they had shared two days ago it was a hungry, passionate kiss. It brought all of his past feelings of fear and worry to her eyes as she gently kissed them away. When they broke lust full blue eyes met happy and seductive brown ones.

"I Love you Katya. And I'll never leave you." Piotr said as he picked her up and carried her back into the room.

"I love you too Piotr." Kitty said before kissing his oh so delectable lips once again as he lay her on top of the blood red sheets.

REMY woke with a start as he felt velvet soft fingers dancing over his face. His red on black eyes weren't surprised at all as they came to rest on emerald green ones, as well as the two toned strands of hair that fell into the flawless gem like eyes.

"Morn'in _Chere_. Or at least Remy dink it'd be morn'in." Remy said as he glance at the green numbers of the clock that sat on his bed side table, it read 4:50 pm.

"So it ain't exactly morn'in a'y mo're." He said causing the sleepy Mississippi girl to laugh lightly.

"Well den it can be our morn'in, Swamp Rat." Rogue said as she sat up a little in the queen size bed until she was sitting up with her back against the head board of their bed.

"What'cha mean _Chere_?" Remy asked as he to sat up a little so he was siting there next to her as a hand ran up the length of her arm.

"Well." Rogue began bitting her lip gently in the process, "Ah'm..."

"Yeah Rogue?" Remy concern growing inside of him as she stalled.

"Ah'm pregnant." Rogue said with a small smile as she watched Remy's jaw drop slightly.

"Ya...Ya Pregnant! Bon Dieu! When Rogue!" Remy said jumping around her as he stroked her stomach.

"Jean and Emma confirmed it yesta'day. Dey said ah was bout four weeks in." Rogue said as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

"Bon Dieu, mah rat de rivière is pregnant." Remy said before kissing Rogue stomach once before moving up to kiss her lips.

"Roguey, Remy got some'tin ta say, too." Remy said as he reached into a side drawer of the bed side table and pulled out a small black box.

Rogue sat there in complete aww as she watched her Cajun get out of the bed and onto one knee as he opened the box. Revealing a beautiful gold right that had a emerald stone sat in the middle of the gold ring, and was surrounded by two smaller red stones.

"Will ya marry dis Cajun, Rogue?" Remy asked face completely serious.

"Yes...A thousand time yes." Rogue said as new tears rolled down her face as Remy smiled ans slide the ring on to her bare finger, before jumping back under the black silk sheet and kissing his bride to be passionately before pulling her close.

"And don't think I forgot bout da little one." Remy said before pickling Rogue up and on to his stomach so that he could kiss her stomach once again.

"You should be a _belle fille _like dis here mama of yours." Remy whispered to Rogue's stomach where inside it there small child was forming.

"She or he can darn well be whatever it wants." Rogue said before rolling gently off of Remy's stomach until she was beside him once more.

"If Remy ain't mistak'in, _Chere,_ it already decided _quatre_ weeks ago what it was go'in ta be. Now its up ta us ta figure it out." Remy said with a smirk, which earned him nothing but a light slap on the head from Rogue before she sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"Ah'm so glad your happy Remy." Rogue said softly before snuggling against her Remy and her soon to be husband, before falling into a light sleep in his arms for not the first time, and certainly not the last time.

To Be Continued........


End file.
